Teaching Gryff's Princess THEOHERMIONE
by slytherin-goddess-kitten
Summary: This is based off my story Teaching Gryff's Princess to Tempt Slyth's Sexgod. However, this is the THEO/HERMIONE pairing that had been requested instead of the DRAMIONE. Feel free to read both versions thus far. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 1: Saving Him from a Scandal**

* * *

Redoing it so it's Theo and Hermione Version. The DRAMIONE will continue in it's original place. Just doing a twist for those who fell in love with Theo. 3 Enjoy! I've changed things in the story as it progresses so that it's more THEO orieented instead of Draco. Especially the party! :D Review, and message if you like. You've all been asking this for a long time, so here it is.

* * *

Draco had fallen asleep in the corner of the train's compartment. Blaise was reading a book on deadly potions, while Pansy and Tracey giggled quietly in another corner. Blaise was interrupted when Tracey walked over to him and straddled his lap, thrusting her ample cleavage towards his face, pushing against his book. Blaise smirked as he put his book down to rest his hands on her butt softly.

Tracey giggled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Pansy wants some privacy with Draco. Maybe we could leave them be?"

Blaise frowned, he knew that all the compartments were full, meaning he would have to go share with Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise squeezed her butt firmly and grunted into her ear, "What's in it for me?"

Tracey seductively sucked his ear lobe into her warm, mouth before murmuring, "Me. All. Night. Long."

Blaise studied her carefully; Tracey was known to be a tease. "What are we doing all night long?" He drawled.

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Anything you want."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. Tracey laughed softly as she leaned down to give him a small peck. Blaise raised one of his hands to the back of her head, and pulled her face aggressively against his in order to deepen the kiss. Blaise smirked against her lips as she slightly moaned when his tongue flicked against hers. He pulled away and snapped, "let's go." Tracey got off his lap and took his hand, Blaise leading her out of the compartment.

Pansy smiled deviously at Tracey, and Tracey winked in return as she left. When the compartment door closed softly, Pansy slithered over to Draco's sleeping form. She went down onto her knees and reached for his belt, undoing it slowly and carefully, as to not wake him. She scooted closer as she undid his pants.

Draco murmured in his sleep as her manicured nails teased him through the fabric of his black briefs. She tugged the briefs down slightly, exposing his masculinity. She softly kissed the tip, letting her tongue tickle under the head. She continued to administer wet kisses down his length as he hardened in her hand. She looked up to his eyes. Then, once he had grown to his full 9 inches, she took him into her mouth and gave a long, hard suck as she began to bob up and down as much of his length as she could manage. Draco groaned in his sleep, pleasure coursing through his body. Pansy gagged slightly as she took most of him, deep in her throat. Draco's eyes fluttered open to gaze into Pansy's as she moved vigorously up and down his length. He pulled her hair back for her, holding it away as she increased her speed. Draco moaned as he felt her tongue zig zag across his member as she sucked him. His hips began to buck against her mouth, demanding more. Pansy's eyes glittered with triumph as she watched her boyfriend's eyes latch onto hers, staring at her with lust clouded eyes.

"Bloody hell, Pansy." Draco growled as he watched her.

He tugged her off of him, and at first Pansy panicked. "Move." Draco snarled.

Pansy scooted back, still on her knees. "Draco?" She whimpered.

Draco stood up, his lean body menacing as he stared down at her. He gathered her hair again and thrust slightly against her lips. Pansy smiled brightly and quickly opened her mouth, allowing him to pound his length into her as he pleased. She gagged slightly at first as he rammed his entire length in one stroke into the moist cavern of her mouth. Draco threw his head back and groaned just as the compartment door opened.

"Draco, you're Head Boy! You should be in the-" Hermione stood frozen in the doorway as her eyes took in the sight of Pansy on her knees mouth wide open and slightly drooling as Draco was pounding into her mouth.

Draco smirked, continuing his assault on Pansy's mouth. "I'm busy, Granger. I know you might want to join us, but I'd never touch a filthy mudblood like you." He growled, staring into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione blushed and managed to utter, "I would never do something as degrading and horrible as doing that with the likes of you!"

Pansy growled at Hermione's words. Draco moaned as he felt the vibrations from her growl travel down his length. "I've got my girlfriend for that, now get the hell out of here, filth." He bit out as he continued to thrust.

Hermione dashed out of the room, slamming the door to the compartment. She leaned against its door and panted heavily.

"That pig!" She exclaimed as the memory flashed through her mind. She pushed against the door, and was starting to walk away when she saw Professor McGonagall walking towards Draco's compartment. She ran to the Professor and quickly got inbetween her and the door.

"Hello, Professor." She breathed out, cheeks flushed.

Professor McGonagall blinked down at the young student. "Hello Ms. Granger. What are you doing in the Slytherin compartment area?"

"I was looking for Draco." Hermione smiled, raising her voice slightly.

In the compartment, Draco couldn't get Hermione's flush face out of his mind. Then Draco heard her, speaking loudly outside his room. "Draco Malfoy." He then heard a murmur of Professor McGonagall's voice. Hermione's voice followed and Draco stiffened. He then quickly thrusted harder and quicker, cumming into Pansy's awaiting mouth. She swallowed it all, and licked her lips.

"Professor McGonagall is coming in here." Draco snapped as he pulled up his briefs and pants, quickly fastening his belt.

Pansy froze, and quickly stood up. "What do we do?" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Just go sit down, pretend to read a book or something." Draco pushed her into the seating bench as he sat down and pretended to be asleep.

Just as Draco closed his eyes, the door opened to reveal a blushing Hermione and an agitated Professor McGonagall. The Professor strode over to Draco and slightly shook him to wake him. Draco groaned slightly and opened his eyes, rubbing them and feigning sleep.

"Yes, Professor?" He politely asked.

"You need to be in the Head Boy Compartment, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall lectured.

"Sorry, Professor. I wasn't sure if I had to or not." Draco smiled, a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Yes, well, get your things and head over there. Ms. Hermione says she herself was on her way to come get you." Professor McGonagall tisked.

Draco smirked at Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked around and finally noticed Pansy, who was sitting and appeared to be reading a book. "Deadly potions? I didn't know you had an interest in that, Ms. Parkinson."

Pansy looked up, "Oh, it's Blaise's. I just thought it looked..interesting?"

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "What an imbecile."

Draco got up and grabbed his trunks, Hermione and the Professor following him out of the compartment.

**Chapter 2: 2: Curious Kisses**

Hermione sat across from Draco in their compartment, her nose buried in a book. Every now and then her gaze would drift to Draco, curiosity shining in them, before quickly returning her eyes to her novel on Incantations.

Draco scoffed. "I know I'm good looking, Granger but do you need to put your Mudblood eyes on me every five seconds?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "I wasn't looking at you!"

Draco smirked, "So you agree that I'm good looking?"

"Never, ferret." Hermione tossed her hair. "You know, I don't even understand why they chose you as Head Boy. Especially after I saw that- that disgusting scene with that slut of a girlfriend you have!"

"I'm a Malfoy, I always get what I want." Draco sighed. "And as for Pansy, well, she just likes to keep her boyfriend satisfied."

"You mean, she does that regularly?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Draco stiffened. "Waking me up to a blowjob? Every now and then. A full on face fuck? Whenever the hell I please."

Hermione scowled. "Why would she do it whenever you want? What does she get out of it?

He raised his eyebrow, "Didn't you hear? I'm a Malfoy, what I want, consider it mine. And as for her pleasure, she gets pleasure just from people knowing that I use her as hole. But occasionally, I pleasure her back."

"And you enjoy it when she lets you, well, you know." Hermione blushed.

"Do I like it when she sucks me dry? Bloody hell, of course I do. Don't you know? Orgasms feel incredible, Granger. Especially when the girl knows how to do it well, especially deep throating. That particularly is a blessing." Draco chuckled crudely.

Hermione thought this over. Draco frowned as Hermione didn't try to scold him for his words. "Granger, are you _curious_?"

"About what?" Hermione blushed.

"Carnal pleasure." Draco chuckled.

"Well, I uh, I mean-well you see…" Hermione stuttered.

Draco stared at her and said in a mocking tone, "Could it be that the brain in the Golden Trio has never had a sex scandal? I'm not surprised. You're too good for it, right? Mudbloods, don't even know how to get an orgasm." Draco chuckled at the last sentence.

Hermione stared at him, mouth agape. "How dare you! It's none of your business!"

Draco stared at her, "I'll take that as a no. Jeeze, Granger. Have you ever even been kissed properly?" Draco's gaze traveled to her lips, full and soft.

Hermione's hand flew to her lips, fingers slightly rubbing them before dropping her hand. She looked down at her feet and blushed.

Draco smirked. He leaned forward, stretched his arm out to bury his hand in her wild, red hair. He pulled her to him quickly before she could make sense of it, and brought her lips to his. His mouth moved over hers, and Hermione gasped. Draco chuckled, using the time to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. His tongue stroked hers, demanding a response. Hermione slowly began to tease him back, her tongue flicking at his. Draco sucked her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it before following it back to her mouth. Hermione couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Draco bit down on her bottom lip hard, splitting her lip open. Blood flowed as they kissed, it's metallic taste branded on their lips and tongue. Draco groaned at its taste, renewing the kiss with vigor. Hermione's hands stroked his chest as they kissed, feeling hot and starting to get wet in her panties. Hermione pulled back and pushed at Draco's chest, gasping. Draco leaned back, his eyes taking in the sight of her swollen, red and slightly bleeding lips. He noticed her legs were slightly parted, he grunted in satisfaction.

Hermione stared at him in wonder and horror. "Why did you do that, Malfoy?"

"Back to a last name basis?" Draco chuckled.

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't get all mooney eyes on me now that I've kissed you, Mudblood. I was just showing you that carnal pleasure isn't disgusting." Draco rolled his eyes in contempt.

"No, it's just that I-I liked it." Hermione admitted reluctantly.

"Of course you liked it, Granger. It was a hot kiss, for a beginner. Especially a Mudblood beginner" Draco scoffed.

"You didn't like it?" Hermione asked shyly.

"It was alright. You'd need practice or instruction before you could fully please me with it. I have high standards, Mudblood. If it's not what I like, I don't participate."

Hermione nodded her head, thinking. "That makes sense."

"Of course it does, Granger. I'm off. I need to go find Pansy." Draco sighed as he stood.

Hermione whitened. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"No. But I'm in the mood for some real kisses now." Draco replied with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Hermione wanted to ask him to stay, but let him leave. Malfoy was one of her enemies, why would she want him to stay? Because he was a damn good kisser. She wanted to kiss him again…but before she could she had to get better. He said so himself. Was that an invitation, perhaps?

Hermione mulled this over in her head.

"I'm Gryffindor's Princess, friend of Harry and Ron. There's no way I could ever kiss Draco Malfoy again, even if he is Slytherin's Sex God." Hermione scolded herself. "I can't believe I let that prat kiss me!"

Hermione's fingers returned to her lips, which were still slightly swollen. "He was a good kisser though. Too bad he's such a rude, arrogant bastard. I'd bet he doesn't think I could kiss better! He probably thinks I won't take his advice on getting practice! Or a teacher for that matter…but…I wonder. Is it possible for me, Gryffindor's Princess, to learn how to seduce Draco, Slytherin's Sex God?" Hermione debated to herself.

**Chapter 3: 3: A Taste of Forbidden Fruit**

Chapter 3

Draco rubbed himself through his robes as soon as he stepped out of his and Hermione's compartment. That kiss was from a Mudblood beginner, but it definitely had potential. Especially the way she made those little noises and seemed to demand more from him, not even stopping once they shared the taste of her blood from her lips. Draco shuddered at the thought with arousal, his lust quite evident as it protruded from his body. He buttoned up his robe in order to hide it and began the walk through the compartments to find Pansy. He poked his head in various Slytherin compartments, and eventually found Pansy sitting alone doing her makeup-again. Draco rolled his eyes before approaching her.

"Hey, babe." Draco greeted her huskily.

Pansy looked up from her compact and smiled happily. "Hi, stud."

Draco sat beside her and let his hand rest on her upper thigh. Pansy quivered slightly at his touch, and leaned towards his face. "Something you need?" She asked seductively before flicking her tongue across his lips.

Draco's hand reached for Pansy's and led it to his hard-on. Pansy left it there and began to rub down his hard length. Draco sucked her tongue into his mouth as Pansy continued to flick it against his lips, hoping for an entrance. Draco grew harder under Pansy's administrations and let his kisses turn more fierce. Pansy slightly moaned as he let his lips stray down her neck, suckling down it until he reached her collarbone. Draco remembered telling Hermione of occasionally pleasuring Pansy in return, he mulled over whether this was one of those times.

"She _was _very good earlier." Draco thought as he let the hand gripping her thigh begin to caress her thighs carefully.

Pansy grew excited at the thought of being touched by Draco and with renewed vigor, stroked his length. She put her hand down his pants quickly, hoping to please him and to try and convince him to please her in return. Draco hissed in pleasure at feeling Pansy's hand on his bare skin, squeezing and caressing expertly.

"Remove your hand, Pansy." Draco bit out.

Pansy quickly did so, and froze. Draco kneeled on the floor, spreading her legs apart and pulling her robes up to rest in her lap. Pansy excitedly held them up for him as he saw what she wore underneath. A red gstring which Draco quickly tore off, and discarded on the floor. Pansy held her breath as Draco inspected her hairless mound, waxed to be sure that it was smooth. Draco grunted in approval before leaning in to gently bite down on either side of her inner thighs, very close to Pansy's mound.

Pansy's thighs tensed, and she moaned very loudly. "Oh, Draco…"

Draco smirked. Pansy always did like him to tease her instead of delving right in. He licked at the bites, letting his tongue run up and then back down her inner thighs. He softly blew on the wet trails, causing Pansy to shiver in delight. Draco licked her nether lips and curled his tongue as he reached her little nub. Pansy groaned in content as he began to lap at her. He inserted a finger in her, then two. Pumping furiously, curling them upward to find her G-spot. Pansy could feel the pressure inside her growing.

"Harder, please Draco, harder!" She breathlessly exclaimed.

Draco chuckled before adding a third finger, twisting his fingers while thrusting them into her. Pansy took hold of his hair roughly, crushing him to her. Draco growled, and Pansy immediately let go. Draco hated not being in charge. Pansy let her hands instead cup her breasts, squeezing and kneading them roughly. Draco looked up at her, meeting her eyes. Nodding his approval before beginning to flick her nub with his tongue as his fingers thrusted.

"I'm gonna cum, Draco, can I? Please?" Pansy asked him, voice high pitched.

His teeth slightly scraped her nub and sent her into a hard sweat as she fought her orgasm, legs twitching with the pleasure. Draco curled his fingers and roughly rubbed her g-spot, causing Pansy to whimper.

"Draco, pleaseee." She cried.

Draco flicked her nub with his tongue, once, twice and then said a word which were like music to Pansy's ears. "Now."

Pansy exploded, her juices dripping down as Draco caught them all with his tongue and lips. He continued to lap at her while Pansy moaned, thrusting her fist in her mouth to try and quiet herself down as to not alert the Professors. Her hips bucked at Draco's face, and he held her down with one arm clamped over her thighs. Eventually, Pansy sagged into the seat in bliss. Draco got up, and sat next to her. She kissed him lightly, tasting herself on his lips.

"Would you like me to return the favor, Draco?" Pansy asked breathless.

Draco pondered, his erection was still very evident. However, the train would soon arrive at Hogwarts and even Pansy wasn't good enough to manage to make him cum that quick.

"No, we'll be there soon. I have to get back to my compartment before that Mudblood comes looking for me." Draco got up and smirked at Pansy's exhausted but pleased demeanor. Pansy smiled after him dreamily as he left her compartment.

Draco groaned in frustration as his erection did not abate with the walk back to the compartment. "This'll be interesting." He mumbled at entering.

Hermione looked up and immediately noticed his arousal in plain view. She turned crimson and looked higher to see his contempt filled eyes. "Like something you see, Granger?"

Hermione quickly looked away with a scowl. "I thought Pansy was going to take care of that for you?"

"She offered." Draco muttered.

"Why didn't you take her up on it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not because I have feelings for you cause of us snogging earlier, Granger. We'll be at Hogwarts soon. Didn't think there was enough time, but now I'm thinking maybe there was." Draco sneered.

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't think that at all, Malfoy! You're such an impudent pig!" .

Draco leaned into Hermione, "Kiss me, Granger." He whispered.

Hermione remembered her earlier question; could the Gryffindor princess tempt and seduce the Slytherin prince? She leaned in and captured his lips, his tongue flicked at her bottom lip and she opened for him. However, when her tongue tasted his she froze and then tasted him again. It tasted bitter, but sweet in a way. She pulled away instantly.

"What do you taste like?" Hermione asked curiously, almost fearing the answer.

Draco laughed cruelly. "Pansy."

"You kissed her? So what did she eat to make you taste like that?" Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"I kissed her, but not the lips your thinking of, Granger." Draco winked.

Hermione froze once more as realization dawned on her. "Draco Malfoy did you-you know, go down on your girlfriend and then ask me to kiss you so that I would taste her?"

Draco smirked at her. "Did you like the taste?"

Hermione smacked at his chest, Draco just laughed. "You are disgusting! You are the most repulsive creature I've ever met!" Hermione yelled while landing hits on his chest repeatedly.

Draco took hold of her wrists, holding them to his chest firmly. "Who you've snogged twice."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, which were amused instead of angry. "How dare you laugh at me! Mock me! How dare you!"

Draco chuckled and rested his lips against Hermione's ear. "I think you like kissing the most repulsive creature you've ever met. I think you enjoy it when I taste you, and I think you enjoyed tasting another woman while my tongue stroked yours into submission. Could I possibly be correct, Granger?" Draco whispered.

Hermione licked her lips, and looked into his searching gaze. Her skin remained flush, and turned a brighter red as she considered what he was saying. Draco looked down at her, her eyes full of innocence and yet they seemed to be full of curiosity as to what he had introduced the little princess to. He slowly leaned down, ready to recapture her lips.

"If you liked it, you'll let me kiss you." Draco said slowly as his lips descended onto hers.

Hermione couldn't fight back when Draco once again let his lips slant over hers, kissing him was too good of a feeling to pass up. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, and was rewarded by Draco's tongue dancing with hers. She tasted sex, and sin on Draco's tongue, and reveled in it. Draco groaned as she subconsciously rubbed herself against him as they kissed.

Draco thought, "I'm never going to get any release."

Draco pulled back and smirked. "Didn't know you were the kinky kind, Granger. My mistake, I should have known a Mudblood would be ready for everything and anything."

Hermione flinched as if he had slapped her. "I hate you." She sneered.

"Hate is a very passionate emotion." Draco drawled.

"You know, for someone who thinks I only kiss alright, you sure do seem to like it since you've kissed me three times today." Hermione snapped.

Draco appeared stunned by her statement before composing himself. "I'm just trying to show you how sometimes the forbidden can be a strong craving that can induce pleasure." He shrugged.

Hermione quietly asked him, "Will you teach me?"Draco raised an eyebrow, "teach you how to what?"

"Carnal pleasures, the forbidden." Hermione blushed, looking away.

Draco laughed crudely. "No, but I know someone who can."

Hermione quickly asked, "Who?"

Draco looked around the compartment, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"I'm serious. I want to learn." She hissed.

Draco studied her and chuckled quietly. "Well, well. Seems the good girl wants to know how it is on the bad side."

Hermione tapped her foot, showing her impatience.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask him. If he's willing, I'll have him come to you." Draco assured her.

"He's not…ugly or something, is he?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No, he's very popular with the ladies. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled. "Atleast there's that."

Draco frowned at her. "Why on Earth though, Granger? I mean, why this sudden interest in all this?"

"That's for me to know." Hermione winked.

"He doesn't have his work cut out for him, you're a real prude." Draco sneered.

Hermione gasped at him. "Well, who knows? Maybe oneday you'll be begging me for sexual favors!"

Draco laughed loudly, his laughter booming through the compartment. "Me? The Slytherin sex god? Asking Hermione Granger, a worthless Mudblood, for sexual favors?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "You never know, Malfoy."

The train's whistle sounded loudly, alerting everyone that the train had reached its destination. Draco gathered his things as he watched Hermione gather hers.

"You're wrong." Draco told her before leaving the compartment.

Hermione scowled. "We'll see."

**Chapter 4: 4: A Carnal Teacher**

Chapter 4

Draco lounged on the Slytherin's common room couch, not wanting to be in the Head Boy/Girl common room alone. Pansy had gone out with Tracey since Tracey had promised Blaise some action tonight. Blaise sat in an armchair near Draco, reading his Deadly Potions book again.

"Don't you ever put that bloody book down?" Draco mumbled, annoyed.

Blaise folded a page's corner before tossing it on the small table at his side. "What's with you?"

Draco turned his head to look at him, "Nothing."

Blaise laughed, "Sexually frustrated?"

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at Blaise. "How would you know anything about my sexual frustrations?"

"Pansy mentioned you got her off, and gave her a spectacular orgasm." Blaise congratulated him. Draco smirked as he remembered her awed face. "She also said something about not being able to get you off in return since there wasn't time." Draco frowned.

"Yeah." He clipped out.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in question, "You don't need Pansy to relieve you. If you want I can call up someone…?" He offered.

Draco chuckled. "No offense, mate. But, if I wanted someone else I would already be shagging her senseless in my room."

Blaise smirked at Draco, and Draco smirked back at him. "But I do need something. I need to talk to Theodore." Draco frowned.

"Why?" Blaise asked. "You feeling THAT kinky?"

Draco wanted to smack Blaise. "I'm not a bloody faggot, Blaise. I need him to do something for someone. Not for me." Draco clarified.

Blaise shrugged. "He hasn't been in the common rooms yet, maybe he's out stalking the corridors? Looking at the fresh meat of freshman girls?"

Draco laughed. "I remember when you and I would do that, first couple of weeks filled with shagging girls, all of which who had their hearts on their sleeves."

Blaise smiled fondly at the memory. "Know what we are, Draco? Selfish, sick bastards."

Draco winked at him. "Amen."

Draco stood and stretched. "I'm going to go look for him. You want to come?"

Blaise looked at his book longingly. Draco scoffed. "Whatever. Read!" Draco stalked out of the Slytherin's dormitories and into the halls. Walking through the dark passageways leading up to the main levels Draco heard a moan, and then some giggling. Draco smirked as he followed the sound into some of the darker halls. He managed to make out a guy leaning against the wall as he fondled, what appeared to be, a freshman Ravenclaw girl. Draco smiled crudely.

"Theodore." He called out in greeting.

The girl froze and tried to hide behind Theodore's lean body. Theodore laughed and approached Draco, leaving the girl in the open.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? It's been awhile." Theodore's eyes twinkled.

"You busy?" Draco smiled, nodding his head towards the girl blushing furiously.

Theodore looked her over before shrugging to Draco, as if saying "there's more, who cares if I lose one." Draco chuckled as he and Theodore walked off together.

"Theodore?" The girl called out hesitantly.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go. I'll see you around." He called over his shoulder with a wink.

"Don't ever change, Theodore." Draco smirked.

"I don't plan on it." He winked.

They walked along the corridors, eventually arriving at the Main Hall. Draco lead him to the Library and they took a seat in a far corner. Theodore glared at some Hufflepuff boys who were lounging nearby, and they scattered fairly quickly. Theodore turned back to Draco with an easy going smile.

"This about drugs or something? I could get you some but.., it's going to cost you." Theodore shrugged.

Draco shook his head, "No, no. Nothing like that. I need a favor."

Theodore sucked in a sharp breath. "A favor? Depends. What kind of favor?"

"Your favorite kind. Got a girl. A total prude, goody two shoes kind. Know what I mean?" Draco enticed.

Theodore pondered this, "What about her? She turn you down or something? Need to teach her a lesson?"

"Not a lesson of pain, one of pleasure." Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Theodore's eyebrow quirked. "I'm officially confused. This brat turns you down, and you want me to give her the shag of her life?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No. This girl, she wants to be taught how to be a bad girl. She wants to learn everything, she wants to know how to seduce men and keep them coming back for more."

Theodore rubbed his hands together. "My, my. Sounds quite devious! Who is she?"

Draco's smile grew bigger, "Hermione Granger."

Theodore barked out a laugh, "The Gryffindor Princess? Are you kidding?"

"No joke. Today, on the train. We snogged, three times. The last time, after she had tasted Pansy's cum on my tongue and liked it so she kissed me again. I mean, she's gotten kinky and hot." Draco answered seriously, a glint of lust in his eyes at the memory.

Theodore shook his head, "Then why don't you teach her?"

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh, "Are you kidding? She's an inexperienced Mudblood. No way. She doesn't know how to do anything, I'd get frustrated and impatient. Nah, mate. I have Pansy, she knows how to get me going." Draco supplied.

Theodore thought it over. "Well, she has gotten hot. Especially since she died her hair that flaming red, that was a nice touch."

Draco smirked, "C'mon. You'll have fun with it."

Theodore shook his head, "Is she going to be a prude and try to say no to things?"

"She might. If she does, put her in her place." Draco shrugged.

"Did she ask you for a teacher?"

"Yeah, and I told her I'd find her one. You." Draco sighed.

"Okay. I'll do it. On one condition." Theodore licked his lips.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"She has to promise to do anything I say when we're in 'class'. And if she doesn't, she has to understand there will be suitable punishments." Theodore explained seriously.

"You got it." Draco nodded.

"Oh, and she's gotta change her outfit. I mean, her skirt goes nearly to her ankles. The skirt's gotta be to her mid thigh _at least_. Her shirt? Forget that baggy crap. She needs to wear the button up white blouse with a couple buttons undone, showing off some cleavage. Tell her to get a push-up bra, get them babies out there. As for makeup? Mascara, and red lipstick. Her red hair has to flow down in long waves, tell her to get some layers." Theodore listed off.

Draco envisioned what Theodore described, "Sounds like a good start." He nodded.

Theodore held out his hand, and Draco shook it. "You got yourself a deal."

Draco stood, "I've got to go find Granger and let her know. Thanks, mate."

Theodore smiled, "No problem."

Draco left the Library, heading towards the Head Boy/Girl rooms. He arrived at the portrait, the Fat Lady peered down at him in his Slytherin robes.

Draco murmured, "Dragon Gizzards." The portrait swung open, allowing him access. He stepped in and looked around. The room was painted with red walls, and black seating arrangements. The fireplace burned, warming the room. Silver decorations rested along the walls, while all the portraits had golden framing. Draco grunted as he walked down the steps to the armchair where Hermione was reading. She looked up as she saw him approach her.

"Something you need, Malfoy?" She inquired, still engrossed in her story.

"I got you a teacher." Draco smirked.

Hermione put her book down quickly. "Who?" She asked him, scrutinizing his face.

"His name is Theodore Nott, I don't know if you've heard of him but-"

"I've heard of him. He has this hobby of enchanting freshman girls and shagging them all, one after the other until they all lay broken hearted and disillusioned." Hermione snapped.

Draco's eyebrow quirked. "Yes, well, he also-"

"He also has been known to be the go to source for different drugs and such." Hermione glared.

Draco grew annoyed. "Would you shut your bloody trap and let me finish a sentence, Granger?"

Hermione grew quiet as she watched Draco through guarded eyes.

"Thank you. Anyway, he also has the repertoire of being an amazing shag so you're welcome." Draco growled.

Hermione stared at him, startled. "_What am I getting myself into?" _Hermione thought, panicking.

Draco scoffed at her, "Are you kidding me? Are you getting scared now that it's happening?"

Hermione blushed, "No!"

Draco groaned. "I swear, Granger. If you change your mind and make me go back and tell this guy never mind after practically begging him to take you, I'll murder your Mudblood self!"

Hermione stood up in anger, "I'm NOT changing my mind, Malfoy. But thank you for your concern!"

"Right. Well. Theodore says to tell you that you have to do everything he says while you guys are in 'class' and if you don't that he has suitable punishments you will have to go through." Draco sneered.

"Fine, sounds great." She snapped.

"Oh, and you've got a few things to change about your appearance." Draco added slyly.

Hermione looked down at her long, school robes and baggy sweater. "What's wrong with this?"

Draco scoffed. "Are you kidding? They're not sexy. Theodore wouldn't be caught dead with you like that!"

Hermione stomped her foot in childish annoyance. "What am I supposed to change exactly?"

"Your skirt has to be shorter, mid thigh short. Might as well burn that baggy, old sweater cause you're going to start wearing one of those tight, button up, white blouses. Unbutton a few of the top buttons, and wear a push-up bra so that there's some distinct cleavage. As for makeup, he said something about mascara and red lipstick. Don't have any? Get some." Draco said, all while staring down at Hermione's flushed cheeks.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked mockingly.

Draco thought it over for a second, "Oh, no. Also, he likes your new hair color. Says you should get layers done, and have it flowing in long waves down your shoulders."

Hermione thought about that, "I like that idea. He's got some style."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Granger. Get to it. He expects you to be ravishing by tomorrow for classes."

Hermione couldn't help but feel excited, she hugged Draco quickly and let go. "Thank you!" She gushed before rushing up the stairs to her room to get started.

Theodore was propped up against the wall outside Potions class. He knew Hermione was in this class first period, with him. Took some charming, but eventually a Professor had agreed to give him Hermione's schedule. He looked at his watch impatiently. Blaise walked by, giving Theodore a high five as he passed. Theodore grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Might want to stick around, Blaise." Theodore winked.

"Oh? I don't know…Tracey said she'd make my morning worth while if I met her in that empty class down the hall before class.." Blaise began, pausing to wink at a girl walking past.

"No, really. Forget Tracey, you shagged her, now trash her. Leave her wanting you. I got a new student." Theodore shook his head.

Blaise smirked, "That was the plan, but a morning blow job sounds good."

Theodore sighed, exasperated. "Listen, stay. I'll make it up to you when my student learns how to be a good temptress."

Blaise cocked his eyebrow, "Make it up to me how?"

Theodore smiled, "You'll see."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall by Theodore. The two continued to chat. Cat calls and whistles could be heard down the hall as someone was walking down it. Theodore grinned like a chestier cat.

"Here she comes." He practically sang.

Blaise looked down the hall, curiously.

Theodore saw her first, and he had to admit, she looked hot. Hermione was walking down the hall, her short skirt flaring around her slim legs as her legs moved her closer towards him. Her tight, white blouse was short enough to show a hint of her abdomen as she swayed. Her breasts strained against the white cloth, two buttons undone to allow a tease of the twins as they bounced happily. Her face was slightly blushing, as everyone continued to whistle. Her eyes popped with the mascara, making her lashes long and elegant. Her red lipstick enticed her pale skin nicely, marking her lips as a target to every boy in the school. Her hair flowed behind her in mermaid waves, small side bangs added for a hint of innocence.

Blaise turned to Theodore. "You're keeping your promise." Was all he said.

Theodore chuckled. Hermione reached Theodore, all the boys disappointed. Theodore encircled her waist with his arms. Hermione shivered a little as he pulled her closer.

His lips teased the curve of her ear, "You did good. Very good, pet." He whispered.

Hermione blushed at the compliment, looking down and then back up to his amber eyes which were smoldering at her. He kept her gaze as he let his hands lower to her butt, rubbing slightly before squeezing. Hermione's blush grew darker but she did not protest. Blaise winked at Theodore before heading into class. Hermione leaned forward, and captured Theodore's lips, much to Theodore's surprise and pleasure.

Just then Draco walked past, and watched as Hermione kissed Theodore. He was surprised at her taking the initiative but shrugged as he walked past them and into class.

Theodore tongue ran along her bottom lip, and Hermione parted her lips. The boys in the hall hooted in encouragement as they watched the goody goody kiss Theodore, one of Slytherin's top bad boys along with Draco and Blaise. Theodore's tongue dueled with hers, his hands caressing her body freely. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat as Theodore continued his expert administrations onto her mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip, remembering how Draco had done this and liked it. Theodore groaned in approval, so she did it again. She slightly nicked his lip, and licked up the bead of blood that swelled.

Theodore muttered under his breath, "Suck my bottom lip into your mouth, then nibble, and then lick to ease the bite."

Hermione cautiously did as he asked ,and was rewarded by his hands tangling in her hair and him moaning softly as her tongue flicked at his lip. Hermione felt pride sweep through her. "This isn't so hard." She thought happily as she continued to explore Theodore's mouth with her own. She rubbed herself against him, and was disappointed to find he wasn't that hard. The bell for class rung and everyone began to file into their respective class rooms.

Theodore chuckled as he pulled away. "Good start."

Hermione grew flustered. "Why aren't you harder?"

Theodore laughed loudly at her question. "Pet, I'm too experienced to get totally hard cause a girl kisses me. It was nice, but you'll get better. And then, you'll be hot at it. Not just nice. Don't worry, I'll teach you." He smirked as he walked to their class.

Hermione followed him into class, slightly disappointed but determined to do better. She was Hermione Granger, good at everything. She would learn, and she would excel.

**Chapter 5: 5: She Likes it Rough**

Chapter 5 (Obviously)

Hermione walked down the hall, heading back to her dormitory. Her lips swollen, and face flush. Theodore and she had practiced kissing a lot, after every class. Hermione smiled deviously as she remembered Draco's face when she had interrupted his and Theodore's conversation by leaning close to Theodore and claiming his mouth before murmuring, "I think it's time for another lesson." Hermione laughed quietly to herself, how flustered Draco had gotten. "My, my, Granger. Seems you like the teacher I got for you." He had sneered. Hermione hadn't been able to help it when she had turned around and snapped at him, "Yes, he's the best snog I've ever had." Draco had appeared stunned, scowling as he walked away.

Hermione mulled his over, "Is Theodore a better kisser than Draco?" She asked herself quietly as she slung her bag over her other shoulder. Hermione bit her lip as she thought of Draco's kisses and then to Theo's. "I don't think it's right to compare. I mean, they're both good in different ways. Draco's a bit more fierce and aggressive. Theo's more verbal and more intricate and detailed in what he likes. I'd take both." Hermione giggled at the thought.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to stare at Ron and Harry in surprise before smiling. "Hey, guys! How was your summer?"

Harry looked her over as Ron blushed furiously, not being able to look past her smooth legs. "Uh, it was great. How was yours?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Simply boring. Father was off on business, and Mother went with him. So I had to stay at my aunt's and her seven cats. Crookshanks didn't like them, so I had to lock the poor thing up in my room." Hermione sighed.

Ron finally raised his eyes only to find his gaze wandering to her perky breasts which were straining against the fabric. "Serves the cat right. I swear, I still go by what I said before. Crookshanks is no cat, that's a pig with hair." Ron chuckled.

Hermione glared at him. "That's horrible."

Harry cleared his throat, gaining Hermione's attention. "You look…nice." He offered.

Hermione flushed slightly. "Yes, well, thank you."

"We tried to talk to you during classes, but Theodore Nott was stuck to you like glue. Guess he likes your new look too." Ron scoffed.

"It was his idea, so I believe he likes it." Hermione shrugged.

"His idea? Or you two dating or something?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, no! We just have a…mutual…agreement?"

"A mutual agreement to snog each other every chance you get?" Ron sneered unhappily.

Hermione slightly panicked, her thoughts scattering as to what to tell the two boys. They wouldn't understand her curiosity about the carnal. She was saved from answering when she saw Draco walking down the hallway. He looked over and saw Hermione's pleading eyes and let his lip curl into a sneer.

"Hey, Potter! Might want to clean up some of that drool on your ugly face! It's pathetic how you're fawning over Granger." Draco called out.

Hermione sagged in relief as the focus was taken off of her. She frowned at Draco, did he have to be so cruel? Draco shrugged at her and slightly smiled before returning his gaze to Harry.

"Malfoy, I swear, one of these days I'll turn you to a ferret! And send you off to a Muggle Zoo!" Harry snarled.

Draco laughed. "So that people can look at me all day? They already do that, Potter. I'm sure you've noticed my dashing good looks." Draco winked at Hermione.

Harry's mouth was left open, not sure quite what to say to that. Ron looked uncertainly between the bickering two. "If that's what you consider good looks, then you're right! You've got the same good looks as Crabbe and Goyle! Congratulations!" Ron laughed, unsure.

Draco stiffened. "Weasley, should you be getting yourself into this? Better leave it to those who can understand the simplicity of how to use words to their advantage instead of being such an imbecile as to not carry out a comeback without confidence." He sneered.

Ron stood there, dumbfounded. Harry patted his back and scowled. "Get lost, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, "Oh! I nearly forgot. Granger? I've invited Theodore over for drinks. I got some of that muggle alcohol you mentioned."

Hermione smirked, "Sounds delightful, Malfoy."

Draco walked away content. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione. "You and him get along, yeah?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, guys. We're Head Boy and Girl. We've got to set an example for house unity." She then began to follow Draco back to their dormitories. Harry shot Ron a confused look, Ron just shrugged helplessly . They walked back to the Gryffindor Wing.

Hermione arrived at the portrait, mumbling the password which she found vile. "Dragon Gizzards." It swung open and Hermione walked in. Draco was setting the bottles of alcohol on the coffee table, looking at each one's label before setting them down. Hermione looked at all the bottles in awe.

"How many did you get, Malfoy?" She asked surprised at the amount.

"Well, I got two bottles of Tequila. Four of vodka, two cases of beer, a keg. Two bottles each of Gin and Rum. The rest is just mixers and stuff, for girly drinks." Draco listed as he looked around to make sure he got all of them.

Hermione noticed the lime and salt on the table next to various sized glasses. "You _are _prepared."

Draco smirked, "We're going to get smashed."

Hermione giggled at the thought. "I'm going up to change into something more appropriate for this lovely occasion." She said over her shoulder as she went up the stairs to her room.

Draco went to his room and threw on some dark jeans, and a green shirt with metallic silver snakes coiled on it. He went back down and put more kindle on the fire before sitting back to wait for Theodore's arrival. Hermione stepped out of her room a few minutes later. Draco looked up and smirked at her appearance.

"Is this okay?" She asked nervously, tugging down on the short, jean mini skirt.

Draco let his eyes start at her face which consisted of mascara, eyeliner and a pink lipstick. She wore a red halter shirt, which ended above her belly button and cupped her breasts nicely. His eyes traveled down the expanse of bare skin before reaching her low ride, very short, jean mini skirt. Her smooth legs shined a little, making Draco think that she had put lotion on them. Hermione's hair was still in the style it had been for class, flowing down in mermaid waves.

Draco could feel a tightening in his groin but shrugged, "It looks alright."

"I accidentally cut the skirt too short, but it's not so bad, right?" Hermione fussed in the mirror in the room, tugging the skirt down.

Draco chuckled, "I've seen shorter. You're fine. Don't worry."

One of the portraits inside informed Draco and Hermione that Theodore was outside. Draco gave the portrait his permission to let Theo in. Theo strode in looking delectable. Hermione's gaze slid down his body, taking him in. He wore a nice, black dress shirt which was only partly buttoned. It stretched over his form, showing off his muscles nicely. Hermione licked her lips and noticed part of a tattoo peeking out of the shirt. Her gaze went lower and saw her wore some dark jeans, much like Draco's. Except, his had a silver chain hanging on it. His hair was styled slightly, and she noticed the amused glint he had in his eyes.

"Hello, Draco." Theodore smiled at the boy who sat waiting impatiently on the couch.

Theodore approached Hermione and smiled. "You look lovely." His arm came out from behind his back, and in it was a long, stemmed red rose. He stroked it across her lips, which parted as he did so.

Hermione flushed and looked down, then back up into his amber eyes which were swirling with lust and amusement. She took the rose from his hand softly, "You're looking quite good, too." She murmured.

Theodore smiled before turning to sit on the couch, facing Draco. He rubbed his hands together. "So? What's all this?"

"Muggle alcohol. Granger here says it's much better than our fire whiskey." Draco shrugged.

Theodore grinned mischievously, "Are you going to drink, pet?"

Hermione nodded and walked over to sit next to Theodore. "Of course." She affirmed.

"Have you ever got totally smashed?" Draco asked her curiously.

Hermione shook her head, "Never."

Theodore smiled grandly at her, "Really?"

Draco smirked, "We'll take care of that, won't we Theodore?"

Theodore smiled at Draco, "That we will." His hand dug inside his pants pocket, "And since we're being bad already…" He pulled out a small, clear bag out of his pocket. Hermione's gaze froze on the bag. "…might as well go bad all the way." He finished with a smirk.

Hermione looked from the bag, to Theodore, to Draco, and then back at the bag. "What is that?"

Draco chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Hermione." He looked at Theodore, "Don't think she'll do it, mate."

Hermione scowled, "I'll do it. I just want to know what it is I'm doing."

Theodore raised an eyebrow, "You'll do it?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sure. I mean, you're going to do it too, right?"

Theodore chuckled, "Pet, you don't have to. You can stick to the Muggle alcohol."

Hermione growled at him, "I said I'll do it."

Theodore raised his hands, as if in surrender. "Ok, ok. Draco? Seems you were wrong."

Draco looked at Hermione and mumbled, "Guess I underestimated you, Granger."

Hermione smiled, "That's right. You did. So what is it?" She asked Theodore cheerfully, nodding towards the bag which still rested in his hand.

"It's my own mixture. You know cocaine? And ecstasy?" Theodore smirked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you snort cocaine and ecstasy is a little pill, both of which makes you feel good."

Theodore nodded, "This is both cocaine and ecstasy in one pill, I combined them with magic. Took me weeks to get it right."

Hermione froze, eyes widening. "It's BOTH?"

Draco chuckled, "You don't have to, Granger."

Theodore gave Hermione a small smile, "You don't."

Hermione snatched the bag from his hand and opened it, popping a pill in her mouth and swallowing it. "Too late."

Draco looked at Hermione, stunned. Theodore took her chin in his hand, and captured her lips. Hermione had already parted her lips, and their two tongues dueled briefly before Theodore pulled away.

"You're getting better at that." Theodore told her huskily.

Hermione giggled. "How long does it take for this pill to kick in?"

Theodore smirked. "For me? I need three, and it takes bout twenty minutes. For you? Maybe in another five minutes."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little excited, even if she was terrified. Draco poured three tequila shots and handed each person a glass.

"To taking the initiative." Draco offered, as they raised their shot glasses.

The trio took the shots, and Hermione began to cough as it burned her throat. Theodore laughed and poured another three shots. Draco expected to be handed one of the three, but was surprised when Theodore took one shot right after the other quickly. He looked at Draco's outstretched hand sheepishly and poured him one. Draco knocked it back and grimaced at the burning sensation.

Hermione could now start to feel the little magical pill. Her head swam and vision seemed so clear! She felt light, and so happy. She looked at Theodore taking the shots and giggled to herself, leaning against his warm body.

Draco looked at her and alerted Theodore, "She can feel it, alright."

Theodore took one more shot and then turned to look at Hermione, who smiled up at him with a goofy smile. Theodore chuckled quietly and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Hermione shivered.

"That feels amazing." Hermione gushed as the caresses caused her to slightly tremble with pleasure.

Theodore smiled, "Everything you feel will be heightened, your skin more sensitive."

Hermione groaned as his thumb rubbed her bottom lip. She nipped his thumb, then sucked it into her mouth to soothe the bite. Theodore's eyes darkened with lust as she tasted his thumb, sucking strongly before letting it free. Draco rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." Draco groaned.

Theodore smiled at him and passed him the small bag. Draco contemplated it, and tossed it back. "Pansy's not here. I'd just get all horny for nothing." Draco explained at Theodore's confused expression.

Theodore laughed knowingly, "Right."

Draco poured some rum in a large glass and took a large gulp. He coughed several times, causing Hermione to laugh at him, her eyes sparkling. She laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling which appeared to be swirling in random patterns. She laid her legs across Theodore's lap. Theodore stroked her leg softly as he poured himself a small glass of vodka. He leaned back with the glass in one hand, the other hand stroking Hermione. Hermione slightly moaned as his fingers danced along her leg, sometimes dipping in to tickle her inner thighs. Draco watched as Hermione arched her back and slightly moaned. Her breasts strained across the fabric of her shirt, begging to be played with. Draco groaned, it was going to be a long night.

Theodore turned to Draco, "Got any music?"

Draco nodded and stood to his feet, the room slightly spinning. He went to the stereo Hermione had brought with her and pressed the play button, hoping she had good music. Instantly, Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough" came blasting through. Theodore nodded at Draco. Draco sat back down, sprawling in the arm chair, and grabbed another drink.

Theodore looked down at Hermione, "Want to dance, pet?"

Hermione's glazed eyes shined happily back at him and she nodded shyly. She swung her legs over the couch and got up, laughing as her world turned vibrant and colorful. She turned to focus on Theodore, who stood in an empty space infront of the fireplace. He held his hand out to her, a small smirk on his lips. Hermione took his hand, and he spun her to him. Her back to his front and she began to sway as Lady Gaga's song flowed through her. Hermione arched her back a little, and Theodore grabbed her hips firmly. He placed one hand at her abdomen, the other on her lower back. He bent her at the waist and growled into her ear, "Push your ass against me, with the music." Hermione's laughter turned into a moan as she did what he told her to. She grinded against him again, feeling electricity course through her body. Theodore matched her thrusts, his hands turning gentle as they ran down her body. Hermione whimpered as he let one of his hands slightly cup her breast through her shirt as they continued to grind. She pressed her back against his chest, leaning against him as her hips and butt continued to push back against his hardening groin. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, he kissed her exposed and stretched neck. Hermione shivered, and slightly moaned as he nibbled on her neck, biting a little more forcefully when she pushed back against him.

"Theo.." Hermione moaned as he sucked on her neck before laving it with his tongue.

Draco watched the two dance, and felt a pang of jealousy. He tried to convince himself it was because Theodore was most likely going to get some release while he sat here with a hard-on. However, Draco wondered if it was really because he couldn't help but want to dance with Hermione when she looked and danced like that. He sighed and took a bottle of vodka, going to his room. He turned back to look at them as he reached his door, to see Hermione staring at him as she bucked against Theodore. Her gaze left him as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Draco went into his room and stripped. He would get release, even if by his own hand, he decided.

Draco laid down on his silk sheets, and began to pump his hand down his length. "Bloody hell." Draco groaned as pleasure took over his body. Images of Pansy on her knees infront of him as he pounded her mouth flashed through his mind, then of shagging Pansy doggy style in the Janitor's closet. Draco moaned as his manhood twitched, pausing to spit in his hand before returning it to his hard length. His mind wandered from Pansy, to Hermione and Theodore dancing. Her face flushed with passion, eyes closed from the pleasure rocketing through her slender body, lips parted as she panted, searching for release as she arched her back. He imagined it was with him that she was dancing with, it was his hardness she teased as she grinded her sweet ass against him, his lips that nibbled on her pale skin, his name she cried out as he met her thrusts. Draco was close, he could feel his balls tightening, and then he pictured her eyes when she stared after him, that glazed look of passion and pleasure melting together. He burst, cum shot out of his length, splashing on his chest. Draco groaned loudly as he shot to the stars, swimming in a sea of pleasure. He panted as he came down from his orgasm, and grabbed a dirty shirt to clean up his body. He tossed the shirt into a corner, making a mental note to wash it, or quite possibly, burn it tomorrow.

He tossed on some sweatpants and cracked open his door. Theodore was at the door, looking at a smiling Hermione. "That dance, was really well done." He told her.

Hermione beamed at him, "You're an excellent teacher."

Theodore chuckled. "You're a good student. Tomorrow? We move on to lesson 2."

Hermione nodded happily, the drug still in effect but wearing off slowly. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, one of her hands cupping him through his jeans. She rubbed against his length shyly, leaning away from his lips to look into his eyes for approval.

Theodore tugged on her hair and winked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and pulled her hand away, curling her arms around her waist. Theodore left, and she walked over to the couch.

"I've been a very bad girl." Hermione giggled as she sat down.

Draco came out of his room and down to the couch, "Yes, you have."

Hermione turned to look at him, "Where'd you go?"Draco would never admit he went to go jack-off so he just shrugged. Hermione smiled deviously as she sighed, content.

"I must say, you surprised me today, Granger." Draco muttered.

Hermione grinned at him, "I surprised myself."

Draco nodded seriously, "You should go to bed, we have class in the morning."

Hermione gasped, "Oh! That's right! I have to do my Potions homework!" Hermione rushed to her bedroom. She yelled over her shoulder, "thank you!"

She disappeared inside her room and Draco chuckled, "You haven't changed at all in some ways, Granger. Not at all."

He cleaned off the table and put all the bottles in their cleaning closet before turning out the lights. He doused down the fire, and returned to his bedroom. He crawled into the silk sheets, and fell asleep with his trademark smirk on his face.

**Chapter 6: 6: Use Me**

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up by hearing a portrait yelling at her. She lifted her head sleepily from her pillow, glaring at the princess stuck in a tower who was still screeching about something. Hermione shook her head, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"Someone's at the door! They've been waiting for nearly half an hour!" The portrait screamed at Hermione.

"Let them in!" Hermione snapped before letting her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Hermione?" A voice silkily called out from her bedroom door.

Hermione growled without bothering to open her eyes, "I'm sleeping."

The voice chuckled and she heard footsteps approach her bed before the bed dipped as someone sat on it.

"C'mon, get up." He scolded.

The portrait snidely remarked, "Do what he says! It's your own fault if you're tired! Going to bed at nearly four in the morning!"

Hermione sat up abruptly and grabbed her alarm clock, which lay with its batteries removed and discarded, on her night stand. She threw the clock at the portrait, causing the glass to shatter, and with it, the woman. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed before crumpling back onto her bed.

"Go away." Hermione mumbled at the man next to her. "I'm tired."

Hermione felt a sharp sting on her bum as the man slapped her behind. She shot up in bed and turned to glare at him, finding herself staring into Theodore's peeved expression. She flushed as she realized she was only wearing a big t-shirt and her new lace panties. She pulled the covers up, covering her exposed body. Theodore watched her with a slightly amused smile.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked her.

Hermione shook her head in denial. Theodore clucked his tongue, "It's noon."

Hermione gasped, and stared at him shocked. "It's what?"

"Lunchtime." Theodore affirmed. "You've missed all your morning classes."

Hermione groaned, falling onto her back. She smacked her head with her hand. "I can't believe I slept it so late."

Theodore chuckled, stretching his body out on the bed next to her. "Draco did try to wake up, several times. He says you threw things at him, and he finally left when you picked up your wand."

Hermione flushed, turning her head to face his. "Oops."

"You feeling ok? " Theodore searched her face.

Hermione thought about it, "No, I'm fine. I didn't really drink. I only had the one shot."

"And one of my pills." Theodore smirked.

Hermione nodded mischievously, "And one of your pills."

"There's always tonight to get smashed." Theodore winked.

Hermione groaned, "Ohhh, no. I'll sleep in again, or worse. Maybe in a week or two."

Theodore frowned slightly, "It's ok. I told our professors that you were feeling sick, and how I was planning on letting you sleep before taking you to the nurse. You're absences are excused."

"Really?" Hermione smiled. "Oh, but that's not the point! I even did my Potions homework." She added mournfully.

Theodore looked at her in surprise, "You did your homework? After getting high?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, it's due today…"

Theodore shook his head, "Is it even right or just a bunch of gibberish?"

"It's right. After you left, the pill just wore off after a few minutes." Hermione shrugged.

Theodore laughed. "You're strange, pet. Doing your homework after having a smashing time with me and Draco."

Hermione's nose scrunched up, "Draco? Oh yeah, he was there. But he left early, and went to his room."

Theodore nodded, "Well I don't blame him. He wasn't getting any attention."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, "Maybe next time we should invite Pansy or something?"

Theodore scoffed, "God, no! I hate Pansy. She's just..ugh." Theodore shuddered.

Hermione smiled at him, throwing off the blankets bodly, and crawling over him to straddle his thighs with her own. She leaned her body down over his and rubbed her cheek against his. "I like that answer."

Theodore raised his eyebrow, "You don't like her either?"

"Ew! No! She's got to be the loosest, most disgusting and degrading being I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Hermione mumbled into his chest.

Hermione breathed in his scent, he always smelled like rain, woods, smoke and mint. It was a delightful scent. She remembered her grinding lesson last night, and tried to grind on him now, rubbing herself against him slowly in small circles. Theodore's hands caught her hips as she did so, encouraging her. Hermione's lips were a breaths apart from Theodore's.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Theodore closed the distance, kissing her softly before pulling back. Hermione growled. Theodore did it again, a small kiss, and then pulled back once more. Hermione's hands held his head still as she leaned down to show him exactly how she wanted to be kissed. Her teeth punished his mouth for teasing her, biting and pulling on his lips. Her tongue lashing out at his, demanding more from him. She grinded onto him harder, and faster, urging his length to harden. One of Theodore's hands pulled on her hair, yanking her head away from his lips so that he could trail love bites down her neck. Hermione mewled as he renewed the hickies he had left her last night. She panted as her lace panties moistened, her breath hitching as her nub was rubbed against the rough material of his jeans through the lace. Theodore's hips stilled and Hermione whimpered in the back of her throat.

"Theodore, please." She cried out as her pleasure diminished.

Theodore's lips left her neck, his hand cupping her breast through the t-shirt. "Lesson 2: Don't ask for your pleasure, get it yourself."

Hermione groaned, "How? I need you." Theodore's hips twitched as she admitted that small defeat.

"Do what you were doing, focus only on your pleasure and stop worrying about mine." Theodore whispered at her ear, lips teasing its lobe. "Use me." he mumbled as he nipped her lobe softly.

Hermione spread her thighs further apart, and began to grind roughly on his length, which hardened the rougher she grinded onto it. Hermione hardly noticed it, focusing on the feelings course through her body as her nub was teased and heightened every time it was rubbed across his body. Hermione took Theodore's hand in hers and pulled it to her breast, squeezing her breast firmly and roughly, demanding him to do so. Theodore obliged, pausing only to slip his hand under her shirt, and continued to fondle her breast. Her nipples were pebbles already, hardened further by his pinching and squeezing. Hermione groaned loudly, panting as she sought for release.

"Almost..thereee.." Hermione moaned out as her movements became more erratic and her breath quickened.

Theodore looked up at her face, she was a sight to be seen. Head thrown back, hair cascading down her back. Her back arched, thrusting her breasts into his hands as her hips shamelessly rubbed back and forth on him, leaving a wet trail. Lips parted as she panted, eyes nearly closed in pleasure. And then, it happened. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess, began to cum. Her eyes widened as pleasure rushed through her, her body shaking and shivering as her hips bucked helplessly on Theodore.

"Ohhhhh, wowww." Hermione moaned as she continued to ride out her orgasm, Theodore smirked at her expression.

She fell down limp onto his chest, hips occasionally twitching with after shocks. She brushed kisses onto his chest, neck, face and then lips before resting her head on his chest. She panted and then began to laugh, rolling over onto her back beside Theodore.

"Wow." She breathed before continuing to laugh.

Theodore smiled at her, knowing exactly how good she felt right now.

Hermione turned to look at him. "That was incredible."

Theodore raised his hands, "I didn't really do anything. That was all you. I just guided you into it."

"Is it better when you participate?" Hermione asked, pleasure evident in her eyes as they shined.

"Girls usually get more intense orgasms if the guy fingers her while rubbing on her clit, and if he hits her g-spot, she can even squirt." Theodore nodded at her, smiling deviously.

Hermione exhaled. "I want to do that." She pulled his body, and he obliged, rolling over onto her, sinking her deeper into the mattress. She began to kiss him, tongue flicking with his. Theodore pressed his hips down on hers, and she could feel him hard, and ready. She shivered. She spread her lips and locked her legs behind him above his bum, pulling him closer so that he was nestled at her core. Theodore pulled away from her mouth as a moan tore from him.

"You're a fast learner." He panted, staring down at her mischievous face.

"When's lesson 3?" She asked as she thrusted her hips up against his.

Theodore chuckled, "Tonight."

Hermione pouted, "I want to learn nowww." She drawled out as she let her hips thrust against his again.

Theodore shook his head, "No. My rules."

Hermione frowned, "Oh c'mon.."

Theodore growled, "Stop it. I said tonight."

Hermione flicked her tongue against his lips teasingly, "Now." She whispered.

Theodore reached around his back, yanking her feet from behind him and rolling out of her embrace. Hermione sat up, shocked. Theodore got up from the bed, and stood at the foot of it. He looked down at her angrily.

"Tonight." He repeated.

Hermione crawled towards him on the bed, "Now."

Theodore chuckled. "Do you remember our agreement?"

Hermione's laughter died as she remembered.

Theodore smirked. "About suitable punishments?"

Hermione nodded slowly, sitting back against her pillows, watching him.

"Good. Tonight, come to my room. It's in the Slytherin dormitories. Wear your school uniform, but hair tied up in a high pony tail. Your punishment will be before the lesson. I'm going to class." And with that, Theodore turned and strode out of her room and out to the hall.

Hermione sat there, stunned. She chewed her lip. What had she gotten herself into?

**Chapter 7: Show Me What You've Learned**

Chapter 7

Hermione looked at her reflection, chewing her lip. She was not looking forward to Theodore's punishment. She had followed his instructions and was wearing the short, uniform skirt with the slightly unbuttoned, white blouse. She had put her vibrant, red hair in the high ponytail. She picked up a brush and teased the hair, making it more wild and voluminous. Theodore hadn't mentioned makeup, but she decided to wear some black eyeliner with mascara. She left her lips nude, applying a small amount of lip liner to make them have a pouting effect. She sighed and left her room. She was about to leave when she turned around and stared at Draco's door. She sighed and walked over to it, and knocked.

"Come in." Draco called from inside.

Hermione opened the door, to be greeted by Draco standing shirtless in its center. He held small, hand weights in each hand. His arms flexed as they raised the weights before slowly lowering them to the floor. He stood back up, his arms hanging limp at his sides. Hermione's eyes followed a bead of sweat which slid from his neck, down his sculpted abs and pecs, as it disappeared in the fabric of his basketball shorts. Hermione licked her lips, wanting to follow that bead of sweat.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes ran over his body, hardening under her gaze. He knew he said he would never touch her, an inexperienced Mudblood, but now he was thinking he should kiss her once more. "Just to remind myself that it's a bad idea. " Draco thought to himself. His eyes snapped to her mouth as she licked her lips, staring at his groin. Draco groaned, causing Hermione's eyes to snap to his. He took a few strides, reaching for her. Hermione stood frozen on the spot, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Draco lowered his lips to hers, moaning at contact. He tugged her bottom lip between his teeth.

"C'mon, Granger. Show me what you've learned." Draco murmured huskily.

Draco's tongue ran alone her bottom lip, once, twice before Hermione gasped wildly and attacked his mouth with her own. She parted her lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth, sucking on the tip. Draco groaned, the feeling shooting straight to his hardened length.

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, "Damn."

Hermione pulled his head back down to hers, "Just kiss me."

Draco smirked before slanting his lips across hers once more. Hermione pushed him farther into the room, surprising Draco. She stalked after him, pushing him further back until his back hit the wall. She leaned against him, tugging his blonde hair until he leaned forward to meet her lips. She inhaled sharply as her tongue snaked into his mouth, teasing his tongue with her own. She nipped and explored every inch of his mouth. Draco's hips bucked against hers, rubbing. Hermione could feel his arousal and moaned in the back of her throat. Her hands trailed down his chest, caressing his abs. Her caresses turned sharp as she used her nails as she traced his abs. Draco groaned. Hermione knew he enjoyed his pleasure mixed with pain. Hermione used her hands on his chest and pushed, using him as leverage to take a few steps back. Draco reached for her, his lips swollen and red with their kisses. Hermione shook her head, she had proved her point.

"So far, I've learned that." Hermione smirked before turning on her heel and walking out, slamming his door as she left.

Draco stared after her in disbelief. "Hermione!" He called out, but heard the door to the hall close with her departure. "You're a bloody tease!" He yelled out, even though he knew she was already gone. Draco stared down at his obvious erection in exasperation.

Hermione walked down the hall, extremely pleased with herself. However, that kiss also affected her, she could feel the moisture in her panties. She needed relief. She quickened her strides, reaching the dungeons and the Slytherin dormitories. She looked at the portrait, a man mounted on horseback.

"Hermione Granger, I'm here to see-" She began to explain.

"Theodore Nott." The portrait supplied. "He's been expecting you." He added as the portrait swung open.

Hermione stepped inside, not surprised to see the green and black decorations in the common room. She looked around quickly, she needed Theodore. She heard a door open and turned in the direction of the sound. It was Pansy. Hermione bristled at the sight of her. Pansy's face curled into a sneer.

"If it isn't the Gryffindor slut." She scowled.

Hermione growled, "I'm no slut, you pug-faced whore."

Pansy's eyes flashed at her as she stepped up to Hermione. "How dare you! You're just a teasing, goody goody who can't get laid properly so she has to beg boys to shag her!"

Hermione's hand flew through the air, making contact with Pansy's cheek. Pansy's head sharply turned with contact, a red handprint left behind. Pansy turned her head slowly to face Hermione. Hermione smirked at her expression of bewilderment.

"Bloody hell, I've been wanting to do that for a longtime." Hermione grinned.

Just as Pansy was about to retaliate, Theodore's voice called out. "Now, now, girls. Play nice." He came down the stairs calmly with a bored expression on his face.

Hermione's eyes flared with passion at the sight of him. It seems shirtless was the style for Slytherins. Theodore simply wore a towel around his waist, his body glistening and hair slicked back. He watched as Hermione's eyes became clouded with lust. Pansy turned to smile at Theodore, batting her false eyelashes. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of her. Theodore offered Pansy a polite smile, and Hermione growled low in her throat as Pansy winked at Theodore. Hermione pushed Pansy aside, and pounced at Theodore. She hitched her legs around Theodore's waist, arms circling his neck. Theodore's arms wrapped around her to steady her as she leaned in and gave him a wet kiss, tongue already poised for action as he opened his mouth in surprise. She flicked her tongue against his, curling her tongue around his before pulling away.

She turned to look over her shoulder at Pansy and snarled, "Back the fuck off, bitch."

Pansy whitened. Theodore chuckled, "I suggest you take her advice."

"It wasn't advice, it was an order." Hermione glared.

Theodore shushed her gently, cooing quietly. Hermione purred, rubbing her face into the crook of his neck. He left Hermione there, walking back up the stairs to his room. He sat on the bed, Hermione still nuzzled into him. Theodore rubbed her back soothingly before pulling away slightly. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact.

Theodore offered a small smile, "As much as I like holding you like this, there is one matter we need to attend to…" His voice drifted off.

Hermione smiled, "Of course." She began to nibble on his chin. "Let's get started. How do you want me?"

Theodore looked at her incredulously, "You _want _to get punished?"

Hermione froze. "Oh. I forgot." She lowered her eyes.

Theodore chuckled at her downcast expression. "Yes, I suppose you did."

Hermione crawled off his lap, and Theodore looked over at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione looked at him, "Um, I don't know."

"Lay across my lap, bottom up." Theodore instructed.

Hermione did as he said. Her bottom was upturned, she was turning her head to look at him over her shoulder when she felt a sharp pain. "Ow!"

Theodore shushed her, "Quiet, pet."

Hermione whimpered slightly as his hand once again descended on her upturned ass, again and again. Hermione began to feel turned on by it, face flushed. Theodore spanked her twenty times. When he finished he let his hand rub her bottom soothingly, hearing Hermione's purr as he did so. Theodore chuckled.

"You can get up now."

Hermione stood up, blushing. Theodore got up also, and headed for the bathroom. "I've got to finish washing, maybe put some clothes on." Theodore explained, leaving Hermione in his room.

Hermione looked around the room, she walked to his dresser and noticed framed pictures. There were several of him at parties, Draco in some of the pictures. Hermione smiled fondly at the picture of Draco, Theodore and Blaise smirking into the camera. She looked closely and noticed a blunt in each of their hands, she rolled her eyes before traveling over the other pictures. There was a picture of Theodore between two young, beautiful women. He smiled cheekily as each girl kissed his cheek on either side. She picked up the picture and studied it. The girl on the left had shoulder length brown hair, and mischievous blue eyes that reminded her of someone. Glasses adored her pale face, highlighting the glint of amusement in her eyes. Hermione looked at the girl on the right, who was just as exotic. She had long, auburn hair and her skin was like that of caramel. She also wore glasses, and had a smirk on her pink lips.

"My sisters." Theodore explained as he came up behind Hermione, peeking over her shoulder. "The one on the left is Destiny, the girl on the right is Astraeia. They're my favorite girls." He said, his voice filled with love.

Hermione smiled at him, "Are they in Hogwarts?"

Theodore smiled, "Both Slytherin." He answered proudly.

"Can I meet them?" Hermione asked softly, wanting to know more about Theodore.

Theodore shrugged, "If you'd like. I'll take you to Destiny's party. She's really into anime, and she's throwing some anime themed thing that I agreed to go to."

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled.

Theodore took the photo from her hands and placed it back on the dresser. "Now, I believe you're here to learn your third Lesson…" Theodore smiled as he tongued her ear.

Hermione groaned, "Yes, please."

She turned in his arms, ready to be fully ravished by Theodore's sinful mouth.

**Chapter 9: 8: Call Me Master When You Beg**

Chapter 8

She turned in his arms, ready to be fully ravished by Theodore's sinful mouth. She looked up into his eyes and ran her hands over his bare chest. Theodore only wore some long, grey, cotton sweatpants and for that, Hermione was grateful. Theodore took her chin, and lifted her further, causing Hermione to raise herself on her tip toes. Theodore leaned down slightly still, and began to kiss her. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat, all her pent up desire building back up quickly as she was finally kissing him. Her hands clawed at his back, and legs hitching around his waist. She frantically kissed him, slightly humping him as she did.

Theodore frowned and pulled away from her lips. Hermione pouted but he ignored it. "Did the spanking turn you on that much or did you already play with someone today?"

Hermione looked down guiltily. "Well, earlier, before I came to you, I did tease Draco a little." She admitted quietly.

Hermione was surprised when Theodore chuckled, "Teased him how?"

"Well I walked into his room, and he was standing there all sweaty and masculine as he worked out shirtless, and I don't know. I looked him over, in a slightly provocative way and next thing I know he's groaning and walking towards me. I froze." Hermione began, biting her lip.

"Okay, what else?" Theodore murmured.

Hermione sighed. "Well he started to try and kiss me, and asked me to show him what I've learned."

"Which is a lot." Theodore smirked.

Hermione nodded at Theodore before continuing. "So, I kissed him back. And it got very hot very quickly. I pushed him further and further into the room until his back was pressed against the wall. Every inch of our bodies was touching." Hermione blushed.

Hermione looked up at Theodore and noticed his eyes were clouded over with lust, and his breathing was coming out quicker. "Go on." He said, more huskily than he intended.

Hermione smirked, "I touched him, everywhere I could. He rubbed his arousal against me, and I moaned at the feeling of him so hard and ready for me. I began to trace his abs, softly at first, then hard with my nails as the pleasure increased."

Theodore nipped her earlobe with his teeth, "And then?"

Hermione shrugged, "I pushed off of him and told him that that's what I had learned so far. Then I walked away, and headed here for you."

Theodore smiled, "Good girl."

Hermione flushed slightly. "That turned you on." She said incredulously.

"What did?" Theodore smirked.

"Me telling you about my little encounter with Draco." Hermione said in a "duh" voice.

Theodore nodded slyly. "Yeah, I like the idea of you teasing other men like that and describing it to me."

Hermione laughed, "You're sick!"

Theodore chuckled, "Perhaps."

Hermione rubbed her nose against his. "So, what's lesson 3?"

"Well," Theodore drawled out as he carried Hermione to the bed. "You remember Lesson 2?"

Hermione smiled brightly at the memory of her orgasm. "To know how I don't have to ask for pleasure, I can get it myself."

Theodore nodded, prompting Hermione to release her legs from his hips. She did, falling back onto the bed. Theodore straddled her hips as he crawled up her body. Hermione rippled her body against his, very much liking his approach. His hands skimmed up her arms, stretching them above her head towards the headboard. Hermione leaned forward and nipped his neck before licking the bite. Hermione felt cold steel on her wrists and heard several clicks. She wildly looked up to her hands, and saw both handcuffed to the headboard. Theodore pulled away, chuckling at Hermione's terrified expression.

"You don't have to handcuff me." She snapped. "I'm here on my own free will."

Theodore shook his head, "This is Lesson 3. Didn't you want it?"

Hermione chewed her lip while studying him. "What's Lesson 3? Feel comfortable being handcuffed to a bed?"

Theodore laughed and sat on the bed, letting his hands softly caress her stretched out body. "No, pet. Lesson 3 is to know how to be submissive."

Hermione stared at him, open mouthed. "How can I be submissive AND get my own pleasure while using you? Remember? Lesson 2?"

Theodore frowned at her, "Are you insinuating that I don't know what I'm doing?"

Hermione froze, remembering the spankings. "No." She clipped out.

"Good. Lesson 2 is KNOWING how to get your own pleasure. But sometimes, you aren't the one in control." Theodore explained as he lay alongside her.

"Hence the handcuffs." Hermione bit her lip.

Theodore nodded, "Now shut up."

Hermione flinched at his harsh tone. "Excuse me?" She said angrily.

Theodore raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked away submissively. Theodore rolled over on top of her, his arms on either side of her body. He pushed a knee between her legs, spreading her legs as he nestled himself between them. He leaned down, and kissed his way up her neck, suckling as he did so. He reached her lips, and passionately kissed her, dominating the kiss in every way. Hermione whimpered as his kiss turned fierce, his tongue flicking hers. She relaxed into the bed as their tongues began the dance they had done dozens of times before.

Theodore murmured against her lips, "Hitch your legs above my butt, like before."

Hermione did so eagerly. Theodore rocked his arousal against her, causing her to moan.

Theodore pulled away from her lips and looked down at her fully clothed body. His hands grabbed the party unbuttoned parts of fabric, and pulled them apart. All the buttons came undone, the shirt slightly ripping. Hermione gasped and arched her back. Theodore 's hands went behind her back and pulled strongly on the fabric there, ripping it in half. He pulled the fabric, and left it bunched at her handcuffed wrists. Hermione felt a flash of arousal at this display of dominance and watched him for his next move. His lips lowered to her breasts, still encased in the bra. His teeth scraped each one, biting gently on the swell of her breasts. Hermione moaned. He quickly unclasped her bra, and because it was strapless, tossed it on the floor. He stared hungrily at her breasts, finally free from confinement. Hermione shivered as cold air swept across them. Theodore leaned down, and captured one breast in his mouth, his tongue flicked against her nipple before sucking strongly. Hermione gasped, her hips beginning to helplessly rock against Theodore's length which was straining against his clothing. Theodore gave the other breast the same attention, laving it with kisses and small bites.

"Theo…please…I need more!" She bit out as pleasure consumed her.

Theodore grinned down at her, "You want to cum, pet?"

Hermione nodded quickly, hips still bucking against his. "Yes! Please! Make me cum, Theo!" She begged breathlessly.

Theo's hand snaked in-between their bodies, his hand pulled her skirt up, his hand grabbed the edge of her panties and ripped them off, tossing them. Hermione groaned loudly as his hands caressed her, skin to skin. His slightly roughened fingertips teasing her soft nub, rubbing and pinching. Hermione's hips squirmed as the pressure inside her built up, she was close.

"Almost..there…Just a little…more!" Hermione bit out.

Theodore's hand stopped, and he quickly removed himself from Hermione's tangled limbs. Hermione gasped, and tried to get up but was restrained with the handcuffs. Her hips bucked the air, her mound on clear display as her skirt flopped on her abdomen. Her eyes flashed at his.

"Theo, please!" She moaned. "I need you."

Theo panted with the effort of not joining her back on the bed. His hand slid inside his sweatpants, running down his length in slight relief. He shivered softly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. Hermione's eyes snapped to his groin, licking her lips.

"Take them off." She breathed.

Theodore shook his head, "Beg."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. Was her pride worth not getting release? Hermione could still feel the pressure, her orgasm very close. She closed her eyes once, breathed in and whispered, "Please."

Theodore chuckled, "You can do better than that, pet."

Hermione groaned, "Theo, please. Take them off, I need to see you-all of you."

Theodore watched as her body rippled, her hands straining against her restraints. He looked down at her mound, leaking in arousal. Her face was flushed, eyes clouded and lips parted.

"What part of me specifically do you want to see?" Theodore asked her huskily.

"Your cock." Hermione said, a blush flooding her face and down her neck.

Theodore's length twitched. "Say it again." He bit out.

"I want to see your cock, Theo. Please." Hermione begged, nearly crying in frustration.

Theodore pushed the fabric off his lean hips, it pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of it, kicking it over next to her panties. He looked at Hermione, watching her reaction. Hermione looked over his hard length, hot and heavy. He was huge, and he looked delicious. Hermione licked her lips at the sight. Theodore's arousal twitched as she did.

Hermione met his eyes once more, "Please, comeback."

Theodore shook his head, "Spread your legs, knees bent."

Hermione did as he demanded quickly, losing her shyness of him seeing her. Theodore pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the bed and kneeled in-between her spread thighs. He breathed on her mound, and her thighs twitched.

"You still want to cum, pet?" He asked huskily as he gently bit down on her inner thigh.

Hermione gasped wildly, "Yes, please! Please, make me cum!"

Theodore grinned at her, "Call me master when you beg."

Hermione groaned, "Master, please make me cum! Please, Master?"

Theodore dived in, tongue licking and curling. His teeth scraped her nub, his lips kissing and rubbing across her. Hermione's hips bucked wildly as the pleasure took over her. Theodore clamped across her hips, holding her semi-still. Sounds of his lapping overtook the room, along with Hermione's moans and panting. It didn't take much for Hermione to come apart, she had already been so close.

"I'm cumming, master!" Hermione groaned as he continued to lap and tease her nub. Her juices flooded his face, and he lapped up all he could. Her toes curled in pleasure and her body shook.

Once her orgasm had subsided Hermione grew limp on the bed, looking down at Theodore who was in-between her spread thighs. His face shone with her juices, his eyes wild with lust.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed as her head fell back against the pillow. Theodore crawled up her body, and removed the handcuffs. Hermione's sore arms fell at her sides. Theodore turned her slightly, and spooned her. Cradling her in his arms. Hermione whimpered as she felt his hard length nestle in between her butt cheeks.

"What about you? Don't you want to cum?" Hermione whispered as Theodore turned off the nights with a clap.

"Of course I want to, but that's not part of Lesson 3." Theodore replied huskily.

Hermione wiggled against him and sighed contentedly.

"Sleep, pet." Theodore whispered. Hermione purred against him as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 9: Use and Abuse Her**

Chapter 9

Theodore lied awake long after Hermione had fallen asleep. He turned on his back, nudging her slightly so that she nestled into his side. Her head rested on his chest, a small smile on her lips. Theodore stared down at her face and sighed.

"I'm getting in too deep, too quick, with you, pet." He murmured quietly.

Hermione cuddled closer to his warmth and mumbled in her sleep. Theodore thought back on all his previous 'students'; they all had followed the same pattern of seduction and charm. They had learned quite well from his lessons and it wasn't long until Theodore had let them go. Never before had he slept like this with a student; he didn't want to encourage them to mix-up his lust for love. Their lessons had evolved quickly, from kisses to orgies. They often 'graduated' within a matter of a week or two. Theodore had enjoyed the hours of string less sex and promiscuity greatly, sharing his students with dozens of men.

"So why is this time different?" Theodore asked himself as he stared into the darkness of his room.

Theodore thought back, remembering each girl. None of them had possessed the childish innocence which Hermione had. Except for one, but he refused to think of her. His other students had only been happy to see him once he began to charm or seduce them into something; never before had one of them been happy just to see him through the halls. But Hermione, well, she did. She always had a smile for him when she saw him, clothed or not. The other girls hadn't been worried about his pleasure, too deeply involved in their own. Some of the girls had even invited Pansy to join their lessons with Theodore, much to Theodore's distaste. But not Hermione, she had told Pansy off once Pansy had tried to flirt with him. Theodore chuckled at the memory of Hermione hissing at Pansy once second, and then turning to a purring, tame kitten at the sound of his voice. Yes, Hermione was a special pet to him.

"What of Draco though, pet?" Theodore asked Hermione's sleeping form.

Theodore admitted that hearing of her teasing with Draco had been a turn on, and his plan of including Blaise in one of the lessons got him hard with just the thought; however, Theodore had always had that kinky streak in him.

Hermione draped a leg over his upper thighs and mumbled in her sleep, "Please." Theodore smiled as her curls at the apex of her thighs rubbed against his thigh. He pressed a quick kiss on the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. "Theo, please." She murmured. Theodore groaned. He had to do something, and soon. It wasn't like him to not cum with a student for this long. He had been prolonging her pleasure and therefore pushing aside his. He was going crazy with need for her. However, Theodore knew that as soon as he shagged her, that their lessons would get more carnal and begin to involve Draco and Blaise into small sex games. Theodore didn't want Hermione to lose all her innocence-it made her cute and caused that lovely blush to spread over her beautiful face. Theodore groaned in frustration and slipped out from under Hermione. He got out of the bed and watched in amusement as her body crawled into the warm spot his body had been. Theodore stared at his phone before sighing and picking it up from his bed stand. He went into the bathroom, closing the door. He had a text message from Draco.

*You with Granger?*

Theodore texted back a quick reply. *Yeah, she's with me.*

Hermione had insisted that she, Theo and Draco get these muggle devices. She said it was easier than sending owls, and Theodore had to agree with her. Theodore only had a couple contacts since no other wizards had this device. He opened it and called the first person on the list. Astraeia. She visited the Muggle world often enough so she had gotten a phone also. The phone rang several times before she answered.

"Hey, big brother." She answered sleepily.

"Hey, sis. Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you." Theodore replied in apology.

"It's fine. It's only three in the morning." She chuckled. "Why did you call? You could have just came over."

Theodore laughed softly, "Didn't know if your boyfriend was keeping you company."

Theodore could picture his little sister's sly smile as she answered, "If by keeping me company you mean shagging me senseless, then yes, he is." She giggled.

Theodore groaned, "Please! I can't deal with your sex life right now. I can't believe I introduced you to him!"

Astraeia laughed over the phone. "Okay, okay. But I'm glad you did, he's amazing."

Theodore smiled, "So you tell me."

"So why'd you call? Everything ok?" She asked, slightly worried.

Theodore sighed, "There's a girl sleeping in my bed."

"You don't know how to get rid of her?" His sister asked, chuckling smugly.

"I wish that was the problem." Theodore smiled sadly.

"Then what is the problem?" Astraeia asked, puzzled.

Theodore took a deep breath, "I don't want her to leave."

His sister was quiet on the other line before she sighed. "It was bound to happen, Theo. You need to find a girl and stick to her."

Theodore growled. "She's my new student."

Astraeia barked out a laugh. "You're kidding."

"No. I'm getting attached and I don't want to. Astraeia, you know what happened the last time something like this came over me."

"Not every girl you meet is going to be like Courtney, Theo." Astraeia said softly.

"It's not even that. Astraeia, you know how I am. I'm a kinky, sick bastard who's into all the wrong stuff. Alcohol, drugs, strippers, orgies, handcuffs, threesomes. I mean, you name it and I've probably done it. And she's, Astraeia, if you met her, you'd understand. She looks up at me with her big, brown trusting eyes all aflame with passion." Theodore trailed off helplessly. "And I can't help myself. I haven't even gotten off from her yet cause I don't want to freak her out with all by kinky features."

Astraeia smiled at her brother's tone. "But, Theo. If she's your student, then I'm sure she wants to discover your kinkiness. She's probably just as freaky as you are, deep down."

Theodore admitted with a smirk, "Well she has had two pretty intense orgasms from me, one while she was in handcuffs."

"My point is, she's not a china doll. Give her what she wants, Theo. She wants you to teach her how to handle the carnal, and how to have fun with it. She needs you to man up and do what you do best." Astraeia insisted.

Theodore smiled, "And what's that?"

"You need to dominate her. Use and abuse her until you're both so sated and satisfied that you can't even move. BOTH of you. Not just her, Theo. I'm sure she wants to have a go at pleasuring you. Stop holding her back, I have a feeling that she can handle it." Astraeia replied, shrugging.

Theodore laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later, sis. Thanks."

Astraeia chuckled, "I'd better meet her soon. Get to it!"

Theo smiled as he hung up the phone and left it on the counter. He splashed some water on his face before walking back to the bedroom. Hermione lay sprawled on it, the sheets all tossed on the floor. Her skirt was off, and had been thrown across the room. She stared up at him as he walked in.

"You left." She accused, eyes steeled.

Theodore shrugged, "I had to make a call."

Her eyebrow raised in question, "At three o'clock in the morning?"

Theodore looked over her naked form before answering, "Yeah."

Hermione scrutinized him, "Fine."

Theodore laughed, "Are you upset?"

Hermione shook her head, "No." She lied.

"Yes you are." Theodore said, smugly.

"I refuse to start this childish game with you." Hermione sniffed, upturning her nose.

Theodore jumped on the bed, landing infront of her. He looked down at her face, "So start another kind of game with me." He said huskily.

Hermione looked up at him with a sly smile, "Lesson 4?"

Theodore shook his head, "Not a lesson, a game."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "What game?"

Theodore motioned for her to make room, so she scooted over. He laid down on the bed, and closed his eyes. "I'm giving you my permission to do anything you'd like to me."

Hermione's mind raced as she considered his offer. He never let her please him, and she always wondered why. But now, now he was giving her the opportunity. She smiled as she straddled him, "Anything?"

Theodore opened one eye, "Anything." He closed it again and took a deep breath.

Hermione decided to start at his face and work her way down his delectable body. She leaned forward and feathered light kisses over his eyes, nose, cheeks, chin, and then his lips. She brushed her lips over his, before letting her tongue lightly trace the curve of his lips. His lips parted slightly as she did so. Hermione kissed him fully, and their tongues danced. His mouth was doing wonders on hers, and as much as she liked kissing him, tonight was her turn to do things to him so she pulled away. Theodore frowned slightly. Hermione laughed quietly before trailing kisses across his strong jaw and down his neck. She let her tongue leave a trail of sweet fire as she did so, arousing Theodore. She reached his strong, wide shoulders and bit down. Theodore twitched and slightly moaned. Hermione's head cocked to the side curiously and did it again a little lower, to be awarded with the same response. She tongued the bites, easing the sting. Theodore's hands twitched with wanting to touch her back, but he restrained himself.

Hermione's mouth continued down his body, pausing to scrape her nails over his nipples, which were already hardened. Her mouth caught up and she flicked them with her tongue before slightly suckling on them. Theodore moaned, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. Feeling her, instead of seeing. Her body moved down his, her tongue traced his abs definition. Theodore could tell this was turning her on, feeling her mound leak as she rubbed in shamelessly down his leg. Hermione's nails traced patters on his thighs as she laved kisses on his abs before traveling down his navel. She prompted him to spread his legs slightly so that she could straddle one leg, leaning to the side slightly so that she could breath down on his erection. Theodore moaned, his hands slightly raising, wanting to urge her to go on. He lowered his hands as she paused.

"Can I taste it?" Hermione asked him, licking her lips as she watched his arousal with lust clouded eyes.

Theodore groaned, "Please do, pet."

Hermione's tongue curled around the head, tickling the spot under the head. Theodore's whole body convulsed as she did so. Hermione took courage from this and kissed the tip, using her tongue to increase stimulation. Hermione's hands gently cupped his balls, squeezing and teasing with her long, soft fingers.

Hermione looked up at Theodore, "I don't know how to make you feel good." She murmured helplessly.

"Just do what comes natural." He offered.

Hermione shook her head. "Theo."

Theodore's hand shot to her head, pushing her down on his length. "Open your mouth and try to suck me into your mouth. Try to get as much of me as you can."

Hermione did as he said, not being able to swallow down more than two or three inches of his length. She sucked hard, trying to suck the cum from him. She tasted his precum and shivered with its taste.

"Use your tongue more." Theo demanded as her head bobbed down as far as she could.

Hermione's tongue shot into action, licking and zig zagging down him. She reached for the part of him that she couldn't suck into her throat, her hand barely fitting around his girth. She pumped him, up and down as her mouth continued to work on him. Theo's head shot back into the pillow as his hips bucked up towards her mouth, catching Hermione off guard. She tried to take more of him into her mouth, but gagged slightly.

Theodore chuckled slightly, "It's okay if you can't take all of me yet."

Hermione murmured, "I will," around his length as she tried once more.

Theodore moaned as the vibrations shot through his arousal, heightening his arousal. Hermione noticed, having a keen eye for detail. She began to hum as she sucked more and more of him into her mouth.

"Oh god, pet." Theodore groaned.

Hermione internally smirked as she continued. She had managed another three inches of him, now having six inches of the over nine inches he had in total. Hermione swallowed the precum flowing from him as she breathed in through her nose. As she swallowed, another inch was buried in her throat. Hermione tried it again, swallowing. Soon, she had his entire length buried deep in her throat. Hermione wanted to shout in excitement. She kept swallowing, her throat rippling around him. Theodore looked down at her, shocked. She had deep throated him! Hermione pulled off him and took a deep breath before starting the process over again. Theodore could feel the cum boiling in his balls as her hands returned to tease them. Hermione continued to suck on him furiously, humming while her throat rippled around him.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to cum, pet." Theodore bit out.

He expected Hermione to pull away, but she sucked with more vigor and speed. His cum shot from his length, shooting down her throat. Hermione tried to capture it all, and coughed with the effort. Theodore's body shook as pleasure shot throughout his entire body. The week's passionate kisses, incessant teasing and perpetual hard-ons all came into account for his intense orgasm. He moaned loudly as he rode through it. He laid boneless in the bed as he came down. Hermione continued to gently suck on him, cleaning him up before crawling up his body and snuggling into his side. He smoothed her hair soothingly as she sighed happily.

Neither said a word as they drifted off to sleep. Theodore and Hermione both too satisfied with the evening's occurrences to move away from the other.

Hermione couldn't help but mumble as she drifted off to sleep, "Wait till I show Draco what I've learned tonight."

Theodore smiled at her, even though he felt a stab of possessiveness, "I can't wait to hear about it, pet."

Hermione smiled contentedly into his side. "Maybe you can see it."

Theodore kissed her forehead and then they slept.

**Chapter 10: Naked, Wet, and Hiding**

Hermione rolled over, yawning. Her arm smacked into a solid, warm body. She turned and smiled at Theodore's sleeping form. He looked at peace, with his hair falling down his forehead and his body sprawled out. Hermione noticed the sheet was back on the bed and assumed Theodore must have tucked them into it sometime last night. Hermione stretched as she got out of me, snatching a blanket from the floor to wrap around her naked body. She reached for the clock on the bed stand. She gasped, it was nearly noon.

She jumped on the bed slightly, holding the blanket tightly to herself. "Theo! Theodore Nott!" She whispered harshly, her body still bouncing on the bed.

Theodore's eyes opened cautiously, squinting at her. "What?" He yawned.

"It's nearly noon! This is the second time I've missed my classes thanks to you!" Hermione hissed as she searched for her clothing.

She found her two halves of the blouse near the handcuffs. "Look at this! You ripped in it half! And all the buttons are littered on the floor!" She waved the fabric towards him.

Theodore smirked, "I didn't hear a complaint last night."

Hermione blushed, "And my panties! Ripped, torn, destroyed!"

Theodore just winked at her, "I like you better without them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least my skirt is okay, a little wrinkled, but it'll do."

Theodore sighed, "Sorry, next time I'll be sure to rip that too."

Hermione glared at his amused expression. "Where's your wand?"

"Why do you want it?" He asked.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "I want to fix my clothes! We need to get to class, Theodore!"

Theodore's laughter exploded out of him. He stared at her bewildered expression. "Today's Saturday, pet."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. "Really?" She finally asked.

Theodore nodded, and got out of the bed. His body rippled as he did, causing Hermione's eyes to travel down his defined muscles. Her eyes reached his manhood and she immediately blushed, averting her eyes.

"You're naked!" She squeaked as she turned around to face the other side of the room.

"Yeahhh…" Theodore trailed off. "So what?"

Hermione squinted her eyes close and turned to face him. "Put some clothes on!"

Theodore studied her flushed face, her eyes tightly shut as her hold on the blanket covering her body tightened. "You've seen me naked, pet." Theodore rolled his eyes as he approached her.

Hermione backed away, nearly tripping on the blanket as she did. "It was dark." She muttered.

"You've felt me naked against you, hell, you kissed nearly every inch of me last night." Theodore scoffed as he stalked towards her.

Hermione's blush darkened. Theodore continued to tease her, "You tasted me, swallowed me whole and you loved every minute of it." He whispered huskily, finally reaching her.

Theodore yanked the blanket away from her, and tossed it on the other side of his room. Hermione's eyes opened in shock as the cold air assaulted her body. Her eyes widened with fear as they met Theodore's hard gaze. Theodore's lips crashed to hers, wanting to replace the fear in her eyes with lust. Hermione moaned slightly as his tongue whipped hers, lashing out. The kiss was bruising and angry, sweeping her away into a fire frenzy of need. Theodore felt her hands run up his chest, nails scraping the entire way until she buried her hands in a tuft of his hair. She pulled harshly, and Theodore growled at her. His lips stayed on hers, not giving her time to think clearly. Theodore could feel the path her nails had left on his chest slightly burning, and he was sure it would leave angry, red marks on his skin. Theodore retaliated by letting his hands aggressively squeeze her bum before spanking one cheek harshly. Hermione yelped as he did. He soothed the spank with rough caresses, the calluses on the tip of his fingers providing extra friction against her soft skin. Hermione moaned, tearing her hips away from his and turning her head away.

"I can't breathe." Hermione panted.

Theodore's lips were not discouraged as they left a wet trail down the curve of her neck before reaching her shoulder. He bit down aggressively, holding her in place with his teeth as his hands ran up her body. He fondled each of her breasts with his hands, pinching her hard nipples. Hermione's body felt flashes of pleasure and pain, all mixed into one potent cocktail. Theodore's teeth left her shoulder as his mouth traveled down her body, his lips capturing a nipple, freeing one of his hands to return to her bum. He lightly chewed on the nipple causing Hermione to cry out, her head thrashing back and forth from all the sensations assaulting her body. The hand on her bum traveled down it's slope and found her mound. His fingers teased her lips, which were already leaking.

"You like this." Theodore murmured around her breast.

Hermione shivered in response, slightly opening her legs to give him easier access. Theodore's hand slipped to her front and slipped a finger inside her clenching heat and groaned.

"You're so tight." He bit out as he pumped one of his fingers inside her.

Theodore inserted another, using his thumb to rub against her nub. Hermione whimpered with pleasure as her hips began to buck against his fingers. Theodore stopped moving his fingers and Hermione growled at the loss of friction.

"Ride them." Theodore ordered as he bit down on the swell of her breast.

Hermione's hips began to undulate on his fingers, and soon she found a rhythm. She moaned loudly as he slightly curled his fingers. "More, I need more." Hermione gasped.

Theodore dropped to his knees and flicked his tongue across her nub, beginning to meet her downward strokes with pumping his fingers upward. Hermione's hands flew to his shoulders for support as her knees grew weak. Her nails dug into his skin and Theodore hissed.

Theodore could do this all day, Hermione tasted like peaches, and sin. He lapped at her juices, his fingers doing magic on her body as his tongue continued to tease her nub. Hermione began to cum, her body convulsing as she did.

"Theo! Oh bloody hell! I'm cuming!" She bit her lip to try and quiet down, not wanting to alert the entire school.

Theodore chuckled and let her ride her orgasm out on his fingers. As she finished she fell back against the wall, sinking to her knees as her legs gave out. She looked up at Theo, who was sucking her juices off his fingers. His eyes locked on hers as he did, and Hermione trembled as aftershocks traveled throughout her body. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she saw Theo's heavy erection. She licked her lips and looked up at him for approval to taste him in return.

"In the shower." Theodore nodded, lifting Hermione up and tossing her over his shoulder. Hermione squealed slightly as he did, but remained limp.

Theodore went into the bathroom and started the water in the shower, setting Hermione down once the water turned hot. Hermione looked up at him as water cascaded down his delectable body. Theodore slicked his hair back and looked down at Hermione's hungry gaze. He nodded as her mouth approached his arousal.

Hermione's tongue flicked at the bead of precum that leaked from the tip before engulfing his length into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked furiously, her hands braced on his thighs. Her nails dug into his thighs the more she managed to swallow into her mouth and throat. Theodore groaned at the sight of Gryffindor's Princess on her knees, sucking his length down her throat eagerly as water ran down her body. Her hair flattened against her skull, as rivers of water trailed down her breasts, down her hard nipples to continue it's slow journey down her flat abdomen to finish in her curls. Theodore braced his hands against the shower wall, and clenched his teeth together as pleasure shook through him.

Hermione looked up at him while she continued to pleasure him, her eyes lighting up with pride and lust as she saw him lost in the pleasure she was giving him. Theodore's hips thrusted against her mouth, and soon, Hermione had all of his length buried down her throat once more. She kept him there, swallowing for her throat to ripple and clench down on him. She hummed loudly, knowing he could feel every vibration. Her tongue teased every inch it could reach. And Theodore came. He came harder than last night, looking into Hermione's eyes as he did. Hermione flushed but did not break his eye contact. Theodore shuddered as his orgasm finished. He leaned back against the shower wall and let his arms hang limp at his sides. He offered Hermione a hand, and she took it. He lifted her up flush against him. Theodore kissed her gently before pulling away. Hermione looked down at him and noticed the scratches left on his body.

"Did I do that?" Hermione asked shyly, nodding towards the red trails left from her nails.

Theodore nodded, "It was bloody hot so don't even think about apologizing."

Hermione grinned at him and turned to rinse herself off with the spray from the shower.

Theodore watched her round ass sway side to side as she slightly danced in the shower. He shook his head and smirked.

"As soon as we're dressed we can go pay Draco a little visit." Theodore told her as they switched places so that Theodore could soap up and rinse.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Theodore nodded as he stepped out of the shower, "Yeah, so hurry up."

Hermione beamed at him and lathered her hair in his shampoo, turning to rinse the soap out. She arched her back, which caused her breasts to thrust out temptingly to Theodore as he watched her. He smiled and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he returned to his bedroom to get dressed.

Hermione hummed in the shower, content. She thought about seducing Draco Malfoy and giggled. She knew he wanted her, last time had proved that much. She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Theodore by wanting Draco so much though. She turned off the water and wringed her hair with her hands and grabbed a towel to pat it down her body. Once she was sufficiently dried she walked into Theo's room, naked. Theo turned to look at her and groaned.

"Stop tempting me, woman!"

Hermione giggled as she ran over to him and gave him a slight peck on the lips. "Sorry."

Theodore shook his head at her. "So, what am I going to wear?" Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry about that, I have some clothes you could use from old students." Theodore shrugged.

Hermione's frowned increased as he said that. He ignored it and went to the closet. He pulled out a green halter dress which stopped at about mid thigh. He threw it over to her with a thong. Hermione caught it and looked doubtfully at the thong.

"Is this clean?" Hermione grimaced.

"I think so." Theodore offered.

Hermione shook her head in disgust, "I think I'll pass on it. But thanks."

Hermione pulled on the dress as Theodore watched her. She spun for him. "How does it look?"

Theodore saw her nipples harden under his gaze, poking out through the fabric. Her smooth skin uninterrupted by panty or bra lines underneath.

"You look ravishing." Theodore smirked.

Hermione's eyes lowered bashfully. She looked back up to see Theodore in light blue jeans and a plaid, green and white, buttoned shirt. Hermione smiled internally noticing they matched.

Theodore opened his bedroom door for Hermione, "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and walked through. Theodore and her walked towards the Head Boy/Girl dormitories in companionable silence. They reached the door and Hermione's voice clearly rang out, "Dragon gizzards." Theodore followed her in and sat down on the couch. Hermione went to Draco's door and knocked, but was met with silence. She cautiously opened the door and peeked inside, but it was empty. Hermione pouted and dragged her feet back to Theodore.

"He's not here." She frowned.

Theodore shrugged. "Might be with Blaise at the Pub."

Hermione sat down next to me. "Text him, and ask."

Theodore pulled out the Muggle device which Hermione had put a spell on inorder for it to work here in Hogwarts. She had found the spell in an old book in the Forbidden section of the Library, much to her delight.

*Where are you?*

Theodore quickly received an answer from Draco.

*Pub with Blaise. Why aren't you here?*

Theodore passed the phone to Hermione, who read it quickly. She typed in a reply.

*On my way.*

Theodore raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep. But don't worry, I'm coming too."

Theodore nodded. "Alright."

The duo apparated to Nightowl Street, which is where the pub was. Hermione fidgeted with her dress as they walked towards it. Theodore smiled at her.

"It'll be fun." He said.

Hermione nodded at him, giving him a quick smile.

Theodore opened the door for Hermione, and she stepped in. Her eyes locked immediately onto Draco's as he looked towards the door. His heart quickened at the sight of her wild hair framing her flushing face, a tight dress adorning her body. Hermione offered him a slight smile as she approached him and Blaise. Theodore followed behind her, watching her butt sway in the dress provocatively. Blaise turned as he noticed Draco's staring and offered Hermione a low whistle. Hermione looked down, embarrassed as she reached the table.

"Hey boys." She smiled.

Blaise winked at her, "Looking good, Granger."

Draco's eyes burned fire into hers as he drawled, "Yeah, that dress was made for you."

Hermione looked up at Theo as his deep voice chuckled. "Move over, we came to join you for a butterbeer."

The boys scooted over, Theodore sat next to Blaise in one booth and Hermione sat close to Draco in the other. Theodore's knee nudged hers reassuringly under the table. Hermione smiled slightly, and decided to be brave. She let her hand drift to Draco's thigh, smoothing her hand down up his thigh to rest dangerously close to his groin. Draco's body froze and he kept his face passive in order to not give himself away to the other boys who were chatting together about Theodore's sisters. Draco's breath quickened which made Hermione smirk a little.

"Bloody hell. What do I do now?" Draco thought as her hand inched closer to his groin, rubbing soothingly.

**Chapter 11: Just Give In**

Chapter 11

"Bloody hell. What do I do now?" Draco thought as her hand inched closer to his groin, rubbing soothingly.

Hermione's face remained impassive, watching Draco from the corner of her eye as her hand teasingly inched closer to his groin. Hermione was glad that the boys had chosen a booth in the far corner with a long tablecloth, and that the pub was quite dark so that she could get away with teasing Draco under the table. Blaise and Theodore continued talking.

"How're your sisters, Theodore? Either of them missing me yet?" Blaise chuckled.

Theodore laughed, "You wish! They're good, both happily taken." Theodore stared at Blaise pointedly.

Blaise's eyes twinkled. "Oh, I don't know about the happily part. Bet I could fix that."

"Blaise, has anyone ever taught you the meaning of 'no'?" Hermione scoffed, but her eyes teased him, amused.

Blaise winked at Hermione, "Not yet. Perhaps you'd like to try?"

Hermione slowly grinned and let her eyes drift over his features flirtatiously before meeting his eyes once more. Blaise smirked triumphantly.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Don't think you're worth the effort, Blaise."

Blaise's smirk was replaced with a small frown before he laughed off her comment, an easy going smile adorning his lips. "You're breaking my heart."

"You'll get over it, mate." Theodore laughed, knocking his shoulder into Blaise's teasingly.

Blaise's eyes flickered to Draco's, "You're awfully quiet, Draco. Don't have anything to tell this delightful, devilish creature?"

Draco smirked, "I think she's been too spoiled by looking at my handsome face that she just can't accept anything-" Draco's voice cut off as Hermione's hand grazed over Draco's groin before fluttering back to his thigh. "-less." Draco finished, his voice squeaking on the last word.

Blaise looked at Draco amused as Draco cleared his throat. Theodore looked at Hermione knowingly and smiled deviously at her. Hermione looked away from Theodore as she blushed.

A waitress walked by and Draco spoke up, "Four butterbeers." The waitress nodded at him and smiled flirtatiously. Hermione nearly growled at her, watching Draco's reaction to the girl. Draco winked, and Hermione's hand squeezed him through the jeans roughly. Draco gasped, drawing Blaise's and Theodore's attention to him.

"You alright? She's not that pretty." Blaise's eyebrow quirked, eyes assessing the waitress.

Draco forced a smile, "I'm fine."

Theodore laughed at him, "You sure?"

Draco nodded tensely and turned to glare at Hermione. Hermione looked up at him innocently, eyes wide. Draco scowled at her before turning away. Theodore noticed the exchange in delight. Blaise still remained ignorant and chatted away.

The waitress came by and set the frosted glasses on the table. "Is there _anything _else I could possibly offer you?" She directed at Draco.

Hermione's hand hovered over Draco's length, which twitched at the waitresses implication. Blaise and Theodore watched Draco, smiles on each of their faces.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Perhaps Blaise needs something?"

The waitress's eyes flittered to Blaise and appraised him quickly before batting her lashes at him, "Of course." She nodded.

Blaise grinned at her, "Maybe something to nibble on?"

"Anything in particular?" The waitress winked.

Blaise licked his lips pensively. "Well, maybe some fireflake chips?" His eyes smoldered the waitress, "I absolutely go mental for things with some fire and flavour."

The waitress smiled slyly at Blaise, "I could always offer you something off menu that's got exactly what I think you need."

Blaise chuckled, "Perhaps."

The waitress smiled brightly before strutting off. Theodore turned to Blaise, laughing loudly.

"What kind of line was that?" His laughter continued.

Draco scoffed at Blaise, "Things with some fire and flavour? What was that?"

Blaise frowned, turning to Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione shook her head, giggling. "I think you've gone looney! I mean, she's clearly interested but how she fell for that line, I have no idea."

Blaise shrugged, "She's interested, so who cares about my horrible line."

Theodore and Blaise continued to banter on whether or not Blaise's technique could use some brushing up on.

Hermione let her hand freely caress Draco through his pants, nearly purring as he began to harden under her teasing. Draco's body stiffened, in more areas than one.

Hermione breathed quietly, as to not alert the other boys, "Relax."

Draco's body slightly relaxed as her hand continued to rub against him. Draco bit his lip as her hand grew rougher and more forceful. Hermione let her leg brush against Draco's, which caused her legs to slightly spread apart. Draco's eyes snapped to Hermione's breasts, surprised that she was indeed, not wearing a bra. Her nipples poked through the fabric, and Hermione followed his gaze. She blushed darkly as she finally realized how revealing the dress was. She glared at Theodore for not having told her earlier. Draco chuckled under his breath at Hermione's obvious discomfort. Hermione got back at his laughter by squeezing him. Draco's chuckle nearly ended on a moan.

He looked at Blaise and Theodore, and when he saw that they were both engaged deeply in conversation, he glared at Hermione and muttered, "Stop it."

Hermione shook her head the tiniest bit, to not alert the other boys. Her hand continued to rub and caress and it was driving Draco crazy. She was going to get him hard, and horny for nothing. She'd get him to the point of cumming and then leave him to it. The wench. Draco's moans grew hard to contain as his length grew harder and he could feel precum leaking out of his tip. Hermione used her nails, drawing them tightly against his jean fabric. Draco nearly jumped in the booth at the sensation. His hand caught Hermione's and pushed it back to her lap. Hermione slightly chuckled, enjoying his frustration. She took a sip of her butterbeer, noticing that Theodore and Blaise were already on their second.

"I'm going to the restroom, excuse me boys." Hermione smiled as she stood, smoothing out her dress before walking away.

All three of the boys followed her as she walked away, hips swaying deliciously.

"I hate to see her go, but I must admit, I love to watch her leave." Blaise smirked.

Draco turned to Blaise with a scowl, "She's a bloody tease."

Blaise looked at him bewildered, "How?"

Theodore's smoldered a warning at Draco. Draco cleared his throat. "Didn't you see that dress? No underwear-at all." Draco muttered.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, wonder whose idea that was."

Theodore lifted his hand, "Guilty as charged."

Blaise laughed, "Excellent thinking, Theo."

Theodore smirked at Blaise while Draco rolled his eyes. Draco's hand rubbed across his erection soothingly, feeling it ache in the tight confines of his jeans. He sighed. He would have to fix it himself, again. He stood out of the booth, and shoved his hands in his pockets while slouching.

"Be right back." He mumbled as he hurriedly walked towards the restrooms.

Just as he reached the small hallway where the restrooms were, he was pulled into one of the darker corners roughly.

"Took you long enough." Hermione breathed into his ear before licking down the curve of his ear.

Draco shivered as Hermione's teeth tugged his earlobe. He pulled his head away, turning it to catch her lips. Hermione let Draco take over their kiss, his teeth pulling at her lips and tongue roughly caressing hers. Draco breathed in her scent, inhaling sharply as their kiss prolonged. Hermione mewled in the back of her throat as Draco grabbed her bum roughly, pulling her tighter against him. His hands squeezed aggressively as his mouth continued to do wicked things to hers. Draco felt Hermione cup him through the jeans, her hand doing magic to him through the cloth. She chuckled against his lips as he quietly moaned and thrusted his hips against her hand. Draco growled as her hand left him, and she pulled away from his mouth. He tried to lean in and capture her lips again, but she turned her head away teasingly.

"C'mon, Granger." Draco whispered hoarsely.

Hermione shook her head and continued to evade his advances. Draco's hands massaged her bum forcefully. "I know you're hot for it too. Stop denying me." He growled into her ear.

Hermione shivered as his hot breath teased her ear but shook her head. Draco exhaled, exasperated. "What do you want? I'll do anything."

There was no hesitation from Hermione when her voice rang out clearly, "Beg me."

Draco's eyes snapped to hers, a snarl on his lips. "What?" He hissed.

"You heard me." Hermione glared at him.

Draco leaned in closer, their noses touching. "Just give in." He whispered seductively.

Hermione just stared into his eyes, stubbornness shining through.

Draco groaned, his forehead leaning down against hers. "You're attracted to me."

Hermione nodded slowly, licking her lips. Draco watched her tongue as it swept across her full lips. He grinded his erection against her. "I'm clearly attracted to you. So what's stopping you?"

Hermione remained stiff. "I want you to beg, Malfoy."

"I'm a Malfoy. I do not beg. Especially to Mudbloods like yourself." Draco sneered as he leaned away from her, removing his hands from her body quickly.

Hermione's eyes flashed at his. "You're such an arrogant prat."

Draco hissed, "You're a bloody tease!"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, "If you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want."

Draco shook his head. "I don't need you for a quick shag or blow, so I don't need to beg you for anything."

Hermione slapped him, "I don't need you either." She snapped before walking down the hall, back towards Blaise and Theodore.

Draco's hand flew to his reddened cheek in surprise, watching her as she walked away. He leaned against the wall. "I'm a bloody fool."

Hermione walked back to the table quickly and Theodore instantly knew something was wrong from her angry walk. He stood as she approached. Blaise looked at the two, slightly confused.

"Theo, can we go back to your room now? I've had enough of Malfoy and his usual prick behavior." Hermione pleaded, eyes cast down in shame.

Theodore nodded and Hermione looked over at Blaise. "Want to come, Blaise?"

Blaise looked between Hermione and the dark hallway where he was sure Draco stood. He shrugged. "If it's okay with you and Theodore."

Theodore nodded, "Let's go." He put his arm around Hermione's waist reassuringly as the trio walked out of the pub.

Draco watched them leave and sighed. Now that he had broken up with Pansy he would have to find a new go to girl.

"But the one you wanted just walked away." Draco muttered to himself. "Because you're a bloody idiot!" He smacked his head against the wall and sighed. He composed himself and walked back to the table, dropping a few bills. The waitress walked upto him and smiled slyly.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She purred.

Draco looked her over, she was obviously willing. He mulled it over in his head and came to a conclusion. He met her eyes and smiled. "Well, actually…"

**Chapter 12: Two Down, One to Go**

Draco looked her over, she was obviously willing. He mulled it over in his head and came to a conclusion. He met her eyes and smiled. "Well, actually…"

The waitress's eyes lit up, "Yes?"

Hermione walked towards Hogwarts with Blaise and Theo on either side of her. "That imbecile!" She growled.

Blaise watched her, clearly amused by her anger. "Who?" Blaise asked, although already knowing the answer.

"That-that ferret!" Hermione stuttered angrily.

Theodore shrugged, "Why are you upset by it? Isn't he always like that to you?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, Granger. What's changed?"

Hermione stopped in the path; Blaise and Theodore turned to her and stopped also. Hermione's face lit up, a sly smile on her lips. "Nothing. Nothing has changed, except that I have two handsome men on either side of me."

Blaise winked at her and Theodore smirked. Blaise offered his arm, as did Theodore. Hermione hooked arms with them, and the trio continued walking. Hermione discovered that Blaise could be quite charming and began laughing at something Blaise had mentioned. Hermione looked up and her laughter died as she saw Harry and Ron approaching them. Ron scowled at her after seeing her arms so snugly taken by the Slytherin boys. Harry looked at her, confused. Hermione slowly started to stop walking, but Theodore and Blaise pulled her along. Hermione continued to walk with them, her gaze following Harry and Ron. Harry shook his head at her and turned away as he and Ron continued to walk towards the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione felt saddened by the thought of letting Harry and Ron down, but, this was her decision. She hadn't a regret in the world right now, and she felt happy and wanted. Harry and Ron seemed to always want her as either a brain or last resort to dances. Hermione had had enough, and she knew she deserved to live a little and enjoy the moment. She tilted her head back to look up at Blaise, then Theodore. Both boys looked down at her with a twinkle in their eyes, and Hermione couldn't help but feel lightheaded.

"It's a beautiful day for a walk…" Hermione began.

"But…?" Blaise snickered.

Hermione grinned at him, "But I want to be at Theo's room…now."

Theodore smiled slyly, "Your wish is my command."

Theodore apparated all three back to his room and Hermione giggled, falling flat on her back onto the bed with her arms outstretched. Blaise looked down at her, amused while Theodore went to the restroom.

Hermione grinned up at Blaise and patted the spot to her right. "Join me, Blaise."

Blaise smirked and lay down next to her, on his side with his head in one hand as his elbow sunk into the mattress. Hermione looked at him, straight on and winked. Blaise almost blushed, like an inexperienced fool. He shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"You on something?" He chuckled.

"Yes! I'm on a bed! High on life!" Hermione yelled, giggling.

Theodore came out of the bathroom with his plaid shirt unbuttoned. "What's with her?"

Blaise cracked a grin at Theodore's confused expression. "She's gone mental, Theodore."

Hermione rolled onto her side and smacked Blaise's chest. "I haven't gone mental, Blaise."

Hermione left her hand on his chest, stretching her fingers in order to touch more of it. Her hand slid down, feeling his abs definition. She fell back on her back, hand still feeling Blaise.

"Do all Slytherin boys have an amazing body with rock hard abs?" She asked incredulously.

Theodore and Blaise chuckled at her. Hermione turned back to face Blaise, "Take this off." She demanded, plucking at his shirt.

Blaise's eyes drifted to Theodore who just shrugged. Hermione saw the exchange and growled, "Take. It. Off."

Theodore let out a low whistle, "Hell hath no greater fury than a woman's scorn, Blaise."

Blaise laughed quietly and pulled his shirt off, arms flexing as he did so. Hermione eyed him like a kid in a candy store. She turned to look at Theodore, and took in his disheveled appearance with his shirt hanging open. "Now you." She nodded.

Theodore shrugged out of his shirt, it floated to the floor to land in a heap. Hermione felt very powerful all of a sudden as both boys watched her for her next command. "This is how it's going to go happen." Hermione looked at each of the boys before continuing, "Theodore, you're going to join us on this bed. Both you and Blaise will strip off your pants, but leave your underwear on." She added with a blush, "And then, we're going to have some fun."

Theodore's eyes lit up with lust as he saw the dominant side of Hermione, and as much as he enjoyed being in charge with her, seeing her so demanding was completely sexy. He laid on Hermione's left side, and caught Blaise's eye. Blaise nodded, and they both stripped off their pants. Hermione watched as their pants were tossed on the floor. Both boys were on their sides, facing towards Hermione who lay on her back.

She looked from Theodore to Blaise and then her hands began to creep down her body, catching the hem of her dress. Blaise sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled the fabric up, slowly. Theodore's eyes watched as more and more of her soft, creamy skin was exposed to them. Hermione's hands slightly shook but she continued, determined to do this. She took a deep breath and pulled it over her thighs, abdomen, breasts and then head. She would show them, she could play this game just as well as they could. Her dress was off, and she tossed it on the foot of the bed.

Blaise's eyes took her in, and bit his lip as he was impressed by her toned, tuck in waist which was adorned by her handful breasts which had rosy nipples, already puckered. His eyes traveled to the apex of her thighs, seeing her soft curls there. Her thin legs looked elegant as they stretched out on the bed, one leg bent at the knee.

Theodore watched Blaise's face, knowing that awe he felt, since he felt the same when he had first seen Hermione naked before him. Theodore's eyes remained on Hermione's face. Her lips were slightly parted as she watched Blaise's reaction. Her eyes were wide, slightly afraid but mostly aroused and interested. Her hair was a halo around her head, spread on his white pillow. Theodore leaned closer, and Hermione's eyes snapped to his. Her eyes fluttered close and she offered her lips to him. Theodore took the opportunity given, and kissed her softly. His tongue swept along her bottom lip and soon her tongue followed his.

Blaise watched the two, growing hard as he caught glimpses of their tongues intertwining and tasting each other. Blaise leaned across Hermione and took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, suckling strongly. Hermione whimpered as he did, feeling the pleasure flowing through her body. She attacked Theodore's mouth with more vigor as Blaise flicked his tongue against her nipple, one of his hands squeezing the other freely. Hermione's hands buried themselves in each of the boy's hair, pushing both of them fiercely against her. Theodore moaned as her nails scraped his scalp, he bit her lip and tugged it. Blaise's tongue dragged across her nipple, slightly tugging it. His hand pinched her other nipple roughly, earning a mewl from Hermione. Theodore's hand drifted down Hermione's body, cupping her sex. Hermione's hips bucked against his hand as he rubbed her softly.

Hermione tore away from Theodore's lips, pulling onto Blaise's hair to pull his face to hers. Blaise allowed her to guide him to her lips, and he assaulted her lips passionately as soon as their lips met. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat as Theodore suckled down her neck, leaving a hot trail as he progressed. Blaise tasted like butterbeer, smoke, and sin to Hermione. His kissing was more aggressive than Theodore's, much more like Draco's, as his teeth roughly nipped her lips. Hermione threw her head back, but Blaise followed her, never once breaking contact from her heavenly taste. Blaise nicked her lip with his teeth the same time as Theodore inserted a finger into her warm heat. Hermione groaned at the conflicting emotions rolling through her all at once. Blaise sucked on her cut lip, letting her blood flow on his tongue. Hermione pulled away in order to suck on his tongue, tasting her blood and his sinful taste combined into a potent drug. Blaise moaned loudly, imagining her sucking on his length instead of his tongue.

Theodore inserted another finger, pumping two into Hermione. Blaise's thumb teased Hermione's clit rapidly, and Hermione's hips restlessly rocked against both boys' hands. Theodore's lips finally reached her breast, nibbling on each of her breasts before taking one nipple into his mouth. Hermione gasped, and Blaise's tongue left her mouth inorder to explore her earlobe. He nipped and bit it, before sucking on the lobe. His harsh breath teased her senses as he panted into her ear while his tongue and lips did wicked things to her.

"I want to touch you. Both of you." Hermione panted, her hands reaching but not finding what she searched for.

Theodore continued his administrations to her breast, murmuring, "Want to show Blaise something else you've learned?"

Hermione nodded quickly, her hips squirming against Theodore's hand as Blaise's withdrew from teasing her nub. Theodore's thumb grazed her clit, picking up where Blaise left off.

Blaise rolled off the bed, and removed his white briefs. Hermione watched him, eyes half closed in a lustful stare. Blaise stood up straight, allowing Hermione to inspect him. Hermione's eyes hungrily took in his dark skin, which contrasted so very nicely against her pale, ivory skin. His strong arms stiffened slightly as he fought to touch himself or return to her side. Hermione's eyes traveled down his washboard abs, which were defined clearly with strength. She reached his arousal, which stood proudly out against his body. Hermione gasped as she saw his size. Blaise licked his lips and chuckled at her open mouthed stupor. Theodore paused his teasing of Hermione to look at Blaise then Hermione.

Hermione giggled nervously, "The rumors are quite true, aren't they?" She eyed his erection, which stood proudly at almost 11 inches. She gulped as she stared at it.

Blaise smirked, "Oh?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes never leaving his stark arousal. "I guess stereotypes about darker fellows are also correct."

Blaise's hand encircled his length, pulling roughly on it. "I didn't think I was here for conversation, Granger."

Hermione nodded shyly at him. Theodore's fingers plunged back inside Hermione, causing her to moan loudly. He scooted down on the bed further, now kneeling between Hermione's spread legs. He looked at Blaise and slowly nodded before closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of Hermione Granger fully by lowering his lips to her mound. Hermione's hips bucked in pleasure as his tongue, lips, and teeth joined his fingers. A cry tore from her lips as he gently bit down on her clit.

Hermione sat up, and Theodore's mouth followed her as she did. Blaise stood on the bed, straddling Hermione so that his erection hung near her mouth. Hermione, lost to the sensations Theodore was providing, grew brave and looked up at Blaise. Her tongue reached out to his tip, flicking it slightly before curling around the head. Blaise's eyes closed as Hermione teased him. His body quivered slightly as he fought the need to pound into her mouth roughly until he came. Hermione licked down his entire length, dropping wet kisses as she went. One of her hands cupped his smooth, dark balls and squeezed softly, rolling them gently in her hands. Blaise's guttural moan indicated his approval, and Hermione's mouth engulfed the head of his length. Her lips stretched around his thick arousal, cheeks hollowed as she sucked him into her warm cavern. Hermione's hand held the rest of him that she couldn't manage. Her hand twisted and pumped down the exposed part of his shaft. Blaise's hips began to move, his hands holding her wild hair away from her face.

Hermione's moan traveled through Blaise's length as she moaned from Theodore's expert mouth continuing his magic on her wet mound. Theodore hummed as his lips caressed her nub, and Hermione's moan grew louder. Theodore smiled as he continued, one of his hands soothing his hard-on. His briefs lay discarded near where he lay, taken off a few minutes before. He was leaking pre-cum, but he loved watching Hermione try and take Blaise's hard length. Theodore was large, but Blaise was huge. His tongue snaked out across her mound's lips, tasting her. Peaches and rain, the most delicious taste he had ever found from a girl.

Hermione once again engulfed Blaise's length deep into her throat, before once again slowly withdrawing back to the head. Every time she withdrew, her tongue did several swirls, lingering on the underside of the head. Blaise's hands tighten in her hair, grunts coming from his throat very sexily as Hermione sucked harder, and was rewarded with a trickle of his pre-cum. Blaise threw his head back, unable to control himself as Hermione managed to lodge over half of his length down her rippling throat. His hips rocked helplessly, and his balls tightened. He looked down at Hermione, awestruck by what she had become under Theodore's teaching. Her eyes looked up at him, hungrily as she continued to moan because Theodore's attention on her mound. Blaise could hear his lapping, and the wet sounds echoed in the room. He breathed in, the room smelled of sex.

"I'm going to cum." He grunted out.

Hermione sucked more ferociously, earning a surprised but pleased look from Blaise. Blaise shuddered violently as he came, watching Hermione's throat move as she swallowed his load. She continued to lick and suckle him, making sure to catch all of his essence. Blaise watched her.

"Bloody hell." He moved to stand by Theodore. "Let me." He told Theodore.

Theodore moved, his face shining with her juices. "She's close."

Blaise nodded, and kneeled where Theodore had just been. His teeth nipped the inside of her tense thighs, and they twitched. He lapped at her juices, slipping his tongue inside her, fucking her with his tongue rapidly while his thumb rubbed across her clit. Hermione's broken cry echoed throughout the room and she turned to stare at Theodore, who soothed his aching length with one hand. Hermione shook her head at him, her eyes shining as if with fever.

"Let me take care of you." She whispered huskily, eyeing his erection.

Theodore straddled her, much like Blaise had. Hermione didn't bother to tease him before engulfing his hard length into her mouth. She sucked hard and long, swallowing to resist her gag reflex. Theodore's head shot back, moaning uncontrollably as she had him lodged down her throat. Theodore was already so close, teased by waiting for her while he pleasured her and she pleasure Blaise. Hermione's guttural moaning and groaning caused his balls to tingle in anticipation as she used her newfound talent on him. Theodore pulled her hair back roughly, getting a mewl from Hermione as her eyes went to his. Half lidded, clouded with lust.

Blaise's thumb quickened, sending flashes of heat through Hermione. His tongue continued to lap and lash out at her core.

"Cum, Granger. I want to see and taste you come apart…" Blaise murmured huskily before returning his face to her quivering mound.

That did it for Hermione, and she convulsed. Her hips thrashed wildly as she came, all the movement caused her to slightly graze Theodore's length with her teeth. Theodore's resolve melted and he also came, both of them shaking with the shocks of the orgasm. Blaise continued to lazily lap at Hermione as she slowly came down from her pleasure, after shocks causing her body to tense and relax. Hermione swallowed Theodore's cum, smacking her lips as the last drop slid down her throat. Theodore pulled away, and collapsed beside her on the bed. Hermione's body slid down, boneless. Blaise stood to his feet shakily and went on Hermione's other side and collapsed as well. Hermione sighed contentedly as she laid between the two sated Slytherin boys. Theodore put his hands behind his head, a smile adorning his slightly swollen lips. Blaise looked at Hermione's relaxed face and he too, smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the Gryffindor Princess swallowing my cock down her throat." Blaise exhaled happily.

Hermione turned her head to face him, "Why?"

"Didn't think you had it in you to be like that." Blaise shrugged.

Hermione growled softly and leaned closer to capture his lips. Their tongues battled lazily, Blaise tasting Theodore on her tongue. Hermione pulled away, panting. "Showed you."

Blaise chuckled, "Yeah, bloody hell, yes you did."

Theodore yawned, "Think I'll take nap."

Hermione nodded, the yawn traveling to her and then to Blaise. Theodore turned on his side, towards Hermione. She cuddled into his side, her back to Blaise. Blaise snuggled up to her back and spooned carefully. He was reassured when she snuggled her bum against him. The trio fell asleep content, but none more happy than Hermione Granger. And so the Gryffindor Princess fell asleep among two of the Slytherin Sex Gods.

"Two down, one more to go." She mumbled before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 13: He Wants You Too**

Hermione woke, wedged between two warm bodies. She turned carefully, as to not wake the two Slytherin boys. She faced Blaise and was surprised at seeing him already awake. His brown eyes stared into hers, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey there." He whispered, to not wake Theodore.

"Hi." Hermione breathed back.

"It's nearly five in the afternoon. In case you were wondering."

Hermione nodded, "Wow. That was a long nap."

Blaise shrugged softly, "We were tired."

A small blush stole over Hermione's face as she recalled exactly why they were so tired. Blaise chuckled quietly at her embarrassed expression.

"So, can I ask you something?" Blaise asked.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Sure."

"Why didn't we shag? I mean, it was fun-the oral stuff, I mean. But, I don't know. It would have been hotter if it had gone farther." Blaise's eyes stayed fixed on Hermione's.

"Oh. I guess because I'm a virgin. And not ready for that step, yet." Hermione shrugged shyly.

Blaise's eyebrow quirked at her statement. "Granger, I highly doubt that you're ready to swallow down two cocks and their loads but not shag."

Hermione scowled at him. "What do you know?"

"I'm pretty experienced…" Blaise trailed off.

"I know." Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering why she bothered to try and explain herself to him.

"I'm just saying. You're ready, at least in my opinion. And I know for a fact that Theo is dying to bury himself in you to the hilt." Blaise's lips curved into a smirk as he said the last sentence.

"Then why doesn't he just do it?" Hermione asked.

"He wants your permission, I'm guessing. If I was your 'teacher' then I wouldn't bother asking." Blaise laughed.

Hermione glared at him, "Which is exactly why I don't want you to be my first."

"Whatever. So who do you want to be your first?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "You've got to have somebody in mind for the job. Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione giggled, "No, not Ron."

"Thank heavens." Blaise smiled. "So who?"

Hermione's eyes averted from Blaise's. "You'd laugh at me if I told you."

Blaise nodded, "Probably."

Hermione shook her head, "You're impossible."

"C'mon, who? Potter?" Blaise guessed.

"No." Hermione whispered.

Blaise watched her face, searching for a clue as to who she wanted. He thought back to every boy she knew well enough to trust with her virginity.

"Theodore?" He asked.

Hermione hesitated, "No…but I wish sometimes that I did want him to be my first."

"Why?"

"Well, because I understand him. And I trust him enough to share my body with him. He's got a soft side, Blaise. I can tap into it sometimes. Even though he's got this horrible reputation, I feel like it's all just ways to put walls around himself. He lets me past those walls for small periods of time before he pushes me back out. I don't know." Hermione tried to explain.

Blaise shook his head, "Okay, so if not him then who?"

Hermione sighed loudly, "Draco."

Blaise looked at her, eyes wide with shock. "What? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded tightly.

"The boy who hates and mocks you at every chance? You want him to be your first shag? Damn, Hermione. If I knew the way into your knickers was to be a cruel bastard, I would have put more effort in my insults all these years." Blaise said incredulously.

Hermione smacked his chest roughly, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"It doesn't make any sense though. I mean, he's good looking enough I suppose…" Blaise cocked his head.

"I didn't say it made sense. There's just something about him, Blaise. Sometimes, when he thinks no one's looking, he gets this haunted look in his eyes. Like he's thousands of years old, and has known so much pain and regret…But maybe that's just my sappy romance talking. I just feel like he's got so much to offer, underneath. I'd love to be the one to discover it all." Hermione stared off into space as she spoke, a small reverence in her tone.

Blaise shook his head, "You've gone mental, Hermione."

Hermione crawled over Blaise, dropping a small kiss on his lips before rolling off the bed, landing on her feet. She walked to Theodore's closet and pulled out a pair of his grey, cotton sweatpants and a red t-shirt. She pulled them on quickly, Blaise watching her curiously.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Back to my room." She shrugged.

"Your room? Or Draco's?" Blaise asked.

Blaise turned, watching her walk across the room to grab a brush. She quickly brushed through her hair, fluffing it slightly for volume. She ran a hand through her hair as she stood by the door to the common room.

"I don't know. I'm not sure he even wants me." Hermione sighed.

Her hand grabbed the doorknob and Blaise spoke up, "He does. He's just too stubborn and proud to ask for you."

Hermione offered him a small smile and left the room, closing it softly behind her. She walked through the common room, seeing Pansy rolling on the couch with a Slytherin boy and rolled her eyes. She left the Slytherin dormitories and walked down the school halls towards her and Draco's rooms.

"Hey! Wait!" A feminine voice called out behind Hermione.

Hermione turned and saw one of the girls in the picture with Theodore, his sister Destiny. Hermione stopped walking, waiting for the girl. Destiny caught up to her and smiled.

"Astraeia told me about you." Destiny smiled. "I'm Theodore's sister, Destiny." She offered her hand.

Hermione took it and shook it slightly before letting go, dropping her arm to her side. "Hermione Granger."

"You're Theodore's student?" Destiny asked, a bright smile on her face.

Hermione looked into her green eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my party in two days, Astraeia and Theo will be there. Blaise too, well, mostly everyone who's anyone in Slytherin." Destiny shrugged.

Hermione hesitated. Destiny quickly added, "I asked Theodore if you'd want to come and he told me to ask you, so I'm sure you'll be welcomed by everyone."

Hermione smiled, "Sure, I'll go."

Destiny beamed, "Really? Sweet. My boyfriend, Adrian Pucey, he's on the Slytherin Quidditch team so he's invited the team too."

"Really? What position does he play?" Hermione asked curiously, since the name sounded familiar to her.

"He's plays as Chaser. He's a year ahead of you and Theodore. Dashingly handsome." Destiny winked.

Hermione laughed, "How long have you two been together?"

"Nearly a year now."

"Wow. Quite a bit of time." Hermione smiled politely.

Destiny nodded. "He's wonderful, you two will get along great, I'm sure."

"Great, well, I've got to go. But it was lovely meeting you, Destiny. I look forward to your party."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Destiny nodded before walking back towards the Slytherin common rooms.

Hermione smiled after the girl and continued on her way to her room. She reached the portrait and muttered, "Dragon Gizzards," before entering. She saw Draco on the couch, reading a Quidditch book. He looked up when she came in and set the book down.

"Good evening, Granger." He offered politely.

Hermione walked up to him, "Hello, Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrow as she stayed standing infront of him, "Something you need?"

Hermione nodded firmly, "We need to talk."

Draco shifted in his seat nervously, "About what?"

"This attraction between us." Hermione stated firmly.

Draco gulped, "What about it?"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up at Hermione and sighed. He wanted her, he knew that. He was pretty sure she knew also, especially since he had never resisted her kisses. But he would not beg, or would he? How far would Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, go in order to bed Hermione Granger? Draco's thoughts were interrupted as Hermione straddled his lap as he sat in the armchair. Draco looked at her, her eyes on fire as they watched his lips.

"So?" Hermione breathed softly.

Draco's hands inched closer to her bum, wanting to hold her against him, but fighting it. However, Draco knew he was fighting a losing battle and that he would eventually have to give in to her. He just wasn't sure if he could give in now.

**Chapter 14: You're Mine**

"I don't think that this is a good idea, Hermione." Draco whispered, his voice coming out husky.

Hermione's eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes, "You called me by my first name."

Draco nodded slowly, gauging her reaction. "Does that bother you?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head, a chestier cat grin on her lips. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Draco's neck and purred, "No, I like it very, very much." She gently bit on his neck, then kissed it softly. She kissed her way lazily up the curve of his neck, Draco's eyes closing as he let the warm sensations drift through him. Her lips reached his ear, her hot breath teasing and lips brushing softly.

"I want you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione breathed before placing a soft, lingering kiss on his ear.

Draco shuddered, tilting his head slightly to give her better access. Hermione grinned as he did, letting her tongue trace the curve of his ear. Her hands smoothed down his muscled chest, nails slightly scraping as she did. "Don't you want me, Draco?" Hermione murmured as she continued to kiss his ear, breathing softly into it.

Draco could hardly breathe as his length twitched with Hermione's teasing, her silky voice purring seductively into his ear. "I-" Draco bit out, biting his tongue to prevent him from saying more.

Hermione chuckled slightly, "You what?" Her hands fluttered down to his hips, fingers spreading, slightly brushing against his hardening length. Her lips lazily pulled at his earlobe, tongue flicking against it before sliding down his neck once more. Hermione arched her back slightly, pushing her soft breasts against Draco's chest. Draco could feel her hard nipples through the fabric of both their shirts. A guttural moan tore from Draco's lips before he could manage to silence himself.

"Was that a moan, Draco?" Hermione asked. Her lips dropping sweet, tormenting kisses down the side of Draco's neck and across his collarbone. Her teeth nipped down the hint of his chest which wasn't hidden by his slightly unbuttoned shirt.

"Hermione, stop. You've got to stop." Draco groaned, his erection pushing against the tight confines of his jeans. Draco's hands itched to release himself from the fabric.

Hermione's hips moved up from his thighs to his groin, grinding down on him roughly. "Do you really mean that, Draco?" She whispered, her hands running up his thighs and chest to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco's head rolled back, eyes closing in sweet agony as Hermione's nimble hands unbuttoned more and more buttons. With each inch of skin exposed, she dropped a kiss before the buttons grew too low for her lips to reach. She nibbled on Draco's chin, looking up at his face as she did. Her hips rubbed down on him in circular motions, and Draco's hands caught her waist. "Yes! No… I don't know." Draco bit out, eyes opening to look down into Hermione's.

Hermione's eyes sparked with amusement and lust as she watched Draco come apart before her very eyes. "Which is it?" Hermione asked, leaving kisses across his face. Hermione felt Draco's hands tighten on her waist, his body squirming as he sought release of some kind. Hermione held her breath as she waited for his response, hoping that he would give in, scared that he would laugh and push her away with hurtful words. Draco bit his lip, and watched Hermione. Her hair was tousled, lips red, eyes wild and body tight against him. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that once he gave in, that there was no way he could go back to living without her assuaging his body. Draco's hold on Hermione's waist grew tight and then, he began to move her on him. Hermione smiled internally as Draco bucked up against her. His mouth crashed down on hers, stealing away her breath as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Hermione's tongue fought back, lashing and teasing his as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Hermione's hands slipped inside his now open shirt, and ran up behind his body, palms against his back to draw him even closer to her if possible. Draco gasped as Hermione's nails dug in his back, leaving half moon imprints. Draco pulled back on Hermione's hair roughly, tugging it harshly to tear her lips away from his. His mouth left an angry trail down her neck, biting and kissing to turn Hermione into a frenzy of need. Hermione moaned at Draco's rough treatment, his kisses bruising.

Hermione groaned, "I need more."

Draco's hands abandoned her body and hair to lift the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Hermione followed his example and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, pulling it off him and tossing it across the room before looking down at his magnificent body. Hermione wanted to feel his skin against hers and therefore pressed herself against him. It wasn't enough, she wanted him to be on top of her, sinking into her and dominating her in every way possible. Draco's eyes feasted on her breasts before his hands began to knead them; sure to leave bruises the following day. Hermione's breathless moans increased in volume the rougher he was, and damn if Draco wasn't ready to burst by hearing those sounds coming from her lips. His hips continued to buck against hers as she squirmed onto him. Draco panted with the effort of not tearing off their remaining clothing and burying himself into her fully.

She bit his earlobe before throwing herself out of his arms, tumbling onto the floor on her bum. Draco's hands reached for her, eyes furious. "You get back here right now, Hermione Granger and finish what you've started."

Hermione giggled as she shakily stood on her trembling legs. She didn't feel self-conscious as Draco watched her small breasts bounce freely on her naked chest; she felt sexy and desirable. Her hips began to sway, arms reaching up towards the sky, chest thrusting out towards Draco. Draco sat in the armchair, dying to take her back into his arms but at the same time, not wanting to stop her sensual dance before him. Hermione's arms lowered, hands burying themselves in her wild hair before trailing down her body. She cupped her breasts, pinching her erect nipples. Draco's length twitched as he watched her touch herself, his hands rubbing his erection through his pants. Hermione smirked at him, turning and pirouetting slowly as her hips continued to sway and undulate. Her hands ran down the flat of her abdomen, taking hold of the pants' hem. She teasingly pulled them down, then back up, twisting the fabric. Her eyes danced at Draco as she watched him flushed and panting, his hand rubbing unconsciously at his arousal, legs spread out before him.

"Take it off." Draco's hoarse plea rang out in the room.

Hermione shook her head playfully. "Say please."

Draco growled as she turned around, her backside to him. She bent her knees, her ass swaying provocatively. Her naked, arched back glistened slightly with sweat as she continued to dance. Hermione peeked over her shoulder, grinning at Draco's stare. She licked her lips and turned back around slowly, giving him another generous look of her perky breasts. One of her hands slipped inside her pants, and she hissed slightly as she touched herself. Her hand came back out, fingers glistening with her juices. She held her hand out infront of her, letting Draco see the moisture on it. Draco's mouth opened, eyes widening as Hermione hesitantly put those fingers near her mouth and her tongue flicked out to taste herself on her fingers.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You're killing me." Draco groaned as she watched her.

She slightly blushed, panting. "Say please and I'll end this madness."

Draco licked his lips, wanting his own taste of her. He closed his eyes and banged his head back against the armchair. "Please." He whispered, opening his eyes to look into hers.

Hermione smiled, "Again."

Draco growled at her, "Please."

Hermione instantly pulled down the pants, stepping out of the fabric. Draco could see the moisture on her curls, the desire in her eyes. He couldn't hold back, and he stood up instantly, approaching her quickly. Hermione's eyes widened as he launched himself onto her. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples, biting and licking. His hands bit into her waist. Hermione mewled as he pulled away from her breast. He picked her up, and she hitched her legs around his waist. His mouth met hers passionately, fire licking up his skin as he felt her curls against his skin.

"Your room or mine?" Draco mumbled against her lips.

Hermione mumbled back, "yours."

Draco's legs quickly strode across the common room, and into his room. He kicked the door close behind them and walked to the foot of the bed. He leaned down, and Hermione's legs loosened on his waist to drop on the bed. Draco looked down at her sprawled form, legs slightly parted and arms reaching for him. He cast the contra conceptive spell quickly, and tossed his wand on the dresser.

"Draco…" She whispered, shivering at his gaze.

Draco practically pounced on her, sinking her into the mattress as his body rubbed against hers in the most delicious way. Hermione's legs wrapped around him, arms encircling his neck as he kissed her senseless. She felt his hand slither between their bodies, finding her nub quickly. He inserted two fingers into her, they slipped in fairly easily with her abundant moisture. He pumped them into her quickly, thumb stroking her nub. Hermione cried out in pleasure. Draco's lips left hers in order to suckle on her neck's sweet spot. Draco's hands continued to rapidly thrust into her warm heat, over and over again. Hermione's breathless cries were driving Draco crazy, his mind consumed with raw need and desire. He hadn't slept with the waitress, and therefore it had been another day of hard-on but no release. His cock was leaking pre-cum and his body screamed at him to take her. He shook his head, lips leaving her neck. He looked into her hooded eyes, and bit back a moan as she clenched herself around his fingers.

"Don't do that." He hissed.

"Why?" She whimpered, doing it once more.

"I'm holding on by a thread already, Hermione. You're making my control slip." Draco groaned as she rippled around his fingers.

"I don't want control. I want wild, passionate sex with you Draco." Hermione breathed.

Draco's fingers paused, and Hermione cried out in disappointment. "Hermione, you're a virgin I assume."

Hermione nodded, hips squirming, trying to find release. Draco snapped, "Stop that. I can't hold back if you keep doing that."

Hermione moaned, "Stop teasing me, then."

"You don't understand." Draco whimpered hoarsely. "It hurts for girls, the first time. I want to try and be gentle with you."

Hermione shook her head, "No. I don't want gentle, I don't need gentle. I need you inside me, right now." Hermione bit out.

Draco's hand left her, sliding up next to her body. "You sure about that, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, spreading her legs farther apart to cradle him there. "Positive."

Draco's hips surged forward swiftly, his length thrusting into her and through her maidenhood. Hermione cried out in pain as Draco buried himself to the hilt. Draco moaned, toes curling as he felt her tightness against his arousal. Draco stayed still, letting her grow accustomed to him. Hermione's cheeks were adorned with a few tears as she rode through the pain. Draco bit his lip, trying to hold back for her.

Hermione began to feel the pain edge away, and pleasure began to take its place as she rocked against him experimentally. Draco moaned as she did, "Stop it." Hermione smiled slightly as she watched Draco battle with himself.

"I'm okay now." She whispered. "Take me."

Draco stared into her eyes, searching for the truth in her words. When he found them, he withdrew slightly before thrusting back into her forcefully. He went slowly and after a few thrusts, Hermione began moving her body in a perfect rhythm against Draco's. She opened her eyes and maintained intense eye contact with Draco as he continued to thrust against hers.

Hermione groaned, "Harder."

Draco began to pound into her, making her body shake slightly with each upward thrusts of his. She met each of his upward thrusts with a downward one of her own. Biting her lip as pleasure coursed through her body. Draco's teeth pulled on her body lip as their bodies joined over and over again. He wasn't gentle, and she was in heaven. She leaned her head forward, and bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She bit down hard, and the last bit of Draco's control slipped away. Hermione felt him bump against her cervix and winced in sweet pain, nothing had ever felt so good to her. Her mouth left the bite, and her tongue lapped at the small amount of blood which seeped from the wound. Draco's thrusts grew faster, and more frantic. He was going to cum. Hermione clenched her muscles around his cock, and his head shot back in pleasure. She continued to do so, watching the pleasure dance across Draco's face. His hand snaked down to her nub again, rubbing and pinching quickly. Hermione mewled, hips bucking against him as she grew close.

"I'm going to cum." Hermione moaned, head thrashing back and forth as Draco continued the assault on her body.

Draco captured her head between his two hands, and leaned down to duel his tongue with her own. Hermione panted as their lips parted, eyes glazed over. Draco could feel her cum, she rippled and clench around him. She milked his cock, and he came in a flash of heat. He groaned loudly, hips continuing to buck against hers as they both rode out their orgasms. Hermione saw stars, and slowly came back down to Earth. She looked into Draco's clouded eyes, and he smiled at her as he also came down from his orgasm. He grew limp against her, rolling out from under her to not crush her. They lay side by side, arms brushing. Hermione panted, as did Draco.

"Wow." She laughed.

Draco chuckled, "You like it?"

Hermione nodded, "You're a pretty good shag, Draco."

Draco smirked, "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."

Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and walking towards the door. Draco sat up, confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It's only about seven in the evening. Figure I'll go to the pub with Blaise or Theodore."

Draco eyes shut down, putting a mask of indifference. "Fine."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "You upset?"

Draco shook his head, "Why would I be?"

Hermione studied him before shrugging and leaving the room, closing his door behind him. Draco smacked the bed with both hands, angry and confused as to why he was upset over this. She left, leaving him free from the awkwardness of trying to get her to leave his bed. He felt used, and he didn't like the feeling. He wasn't a tissue to be used and thrown away. A snarl adorned his lips.

"No one dismisses me, I'm Draco Malfoy." He frowned.

He leaned back into the bed, smelling Hermione on his sheets. "You're mine, Hermione Granger." He whispered into the dark room.

**Chapter 15: Only A Temptation?**

Chapter 15

Hermione went back to Theodore's room, practically skipping in happiness. She opened the door, running into a well built chest. She looked up slyly into Theodore's eyes, taken aback when she saw them stormy with anger. She put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back into his room. Theodore sighed, exasperated, as he let her lead him back into the room. Blaise watched, eyebrow quirked at the duo.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked slowly.

Hermione's eyes never left Theodore's as she answered Blaise, "Please wait in the hall, Blaise. Theodore and I will join you in a minute."

Blaise chuckled quietly as he left the room, closing the door as he left. Theodore rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

Hermione flinched at his angry tone. "Why are you angry with me?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not angry with you."

Hermione scowled, "If you're going to lie, at least be convincing."

Theodore walked away from Hermione, sighing heavily. His hands buried in his hair in frustration.

Hermione followed him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling it. "Don't turn your back on me, Theo. What's going on?"

"I heard you, before." Theodore turned quickly, catching Hermione off guard. "When you were talking with Blaise."

Now it was Hermione's turn to avert her eyes, "Oh."

Theodore laughed, bitterness evident in his tone. "Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

Hermione flushed in anger, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that Draco Malfoy isn't going to be your first fuck." Theodore growled, snarling on the last word.

"Well, it's too late for that." Hermione snapped angrily.

Theodore's eyes widened, and he stepped back. He took in her disheveled appearance, his sweats and shirt sloppily put on and wild hair. He took a step back from her. Hermione instantly regretted her words, and reached out for him.

"Theo-" She started but trailed off.

Theodore shook his head, and Hermione could tell his walls were back up. "No, it's fine. A couple lessons ahead, aren't you?" He forced a smirk on his face.

Hermione reached for him again, but Theodore evaded her. "Let's go. Blaise will wonder why we're taking so long. Might think we're having fun, and want to join in."

Hermione sighed as Theodore left the room and trailed behind him. She had hurt him, and she wasn't even sure why he cared so much. The trio walked to the pub, Theodore talking with Blaise and effectively cutting out Hermione as she trailed behind them. It stung to be isolated from them, just because she had slept with Draco. Isn't that what Theodore wanted? For her to be a temptation to men like Draco Malfoy? Or maybe she was meant to only be that, a temptation, but not an actual possibility. She sighed and Blaise looked over his shoulder to look at her.

"Why are you back there, Granger? Come here and join us." He smiled.

Hermione smiled sadly back, picking up speed to walk alongside Blaise. Theodore smiled at Hermione, "Yeah, why were you back there?"

Hermione frowned at him, "I didn't think you'd want me up here with you."

Theodore laughed, "Why would I not want you with me?"

Blaise shoved into Hermione's shoulder playfully, "Honestly, Granger."

Hermione laughed uncertainly. "Alright." She shot Theodore a look that said 'we will talk later'. Theodore smiled tightly at her.

"So," Hermione began, "I hear you're going to Destiny's party in two days, Blaise."

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, I am. It'll be a good time."

Hermione smiled, "I've agreed to go also. I'm not sure what to expect really."

Theodore laughed, "Expect a lot of dirty dancing, drinking, and smoking. But there will also be great conversation, and fun people."

Hermione smiled at him, "Sounds great."

Theodore hesitated before asking Hermione, "You going with anyone?"

"People go together?" Hermione asked. "Well, no. I guess not."

Blaise opened his mouth, ready to ask her when Theodore tripped him as they walked. Blaise stumbled, shooting Theodore a dirty look. Theodore smiled innocently and turned to Hermione.

"You interested in going with me, Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "I'd love to, Theo."

Theodore smiled at her, and Hermione was sure that she was forgiven for hurting him before. She walked behind them, and squeezed herself in-between the two boys.

"You know, I think us three are going to get along just wonderfully." She smiled up at them.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You sound like a cliché movie line."

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "Alright, I'll rephrase. I think that us three are going to have many fun, pleasurable nights together."

Blaise winked at her, "Much better, my dear."

Theodore's arm snaked around her waist, "I have to agree."

Hermione smiled up at him and was content once more with the world.

**Chapter 16: Dangerous Waters**

Chapter 16

Blaise and Hermione walked out of the pub, leaving Theodore with his two sisters inside. It was past midnight now, the stars shining brightly in the dark night sky. Hermione's arm was wrapped around Blaise's as she giggled loudly. Blaise shook his head, looking down at her in amusement. Hermione's eyes were slightly unfocused, thanks to Theodore and his spiking of the butterbeers. Her walk was slightly crooked, staggering slightly. Blaise supported most of her weight, more sober than Hermione currently was.

"Who're you taking to the party?" Hermione smiled goofily up at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know yet. Figure I'll find someone tomorrow."

Hermione gasped dramatically, "One of Slytherin's sex gods is dateless?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm picky."

Hermione tripped over a stone, and Blaise caught her fall, yanking her arm towards him. Hermione laughed, her body swinging as it was brought back to Blaise's side.

"You can't be too picky, Blaisey." Hermione clucked her tongue as they continued walking.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up, "Never call me that again, and I might forgive you."

Hermione just chuckled, and began to skip ahead of Blaise. "Blaisey Blaisey!" She yelled to the stars.

Blaise sighed, jogging up to Hermione. "You're ridiculous when drunk."

Hermione turned quickly, tripping over her feet as she did. "I'm not drunk!" She claimed.

Blaise stared at her pointedly as he once again caught her before she fell. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay, maybe a little tipsy."

Blaise smiled, "You think?"

Hermione nodded, "Sooooo. The party. Dateless Blaisey."

"I'm only temporarily dateless, and my name is not Blaisey." Blaise sighed.

Hermione bobbed her head, "Right. In denial, I get it."

Blaise frowned at her, "I think I'll just apparate us, this walk is a little too long for me right now."

Hermione pouted up at him, "Oh c'mon!"

Blaise sighed, looking down into Hermione's pouting face. "It's _at least _another fifteen minutes of walking."

Hermione shrugged, "Good stretch of the legs."

"Yeah, if you can walk properly." Blaise muttered.

Hermione glared at him, "I heard that. Anyways, you're athletically and deliciously muscled and fit. What's a fifteen minute walk to you?"

Blaise smirked, "Deliciously?"

Hermione nodded seriously, "Oh, yes. Quite delectable."

Blaise looked at her doubtfully. Hermione pulled him to a stop. "I'm serious."

"Right." Blaise nodded, eyes looking at Hermione as though she were crazy.

Hermione growled, "I can prove it."

"How's that?" Blaise asked.

Hermione pulled his head down to hers, lips joining his. Blaise's arms curled around her waist, pulling her flush against his unyielding body. His tongue swept along her bottom lip, tracing the curve of it before Hermione willingly parted her lips. Their tongues played, and dueled briefly before Hermione pulled away from his expert mouth. She hooked her arm with his and pulled him along the path, continuing her walk back to Hogwarts.

"Yummy." Hermione waggled her eyebrows at him mischievously.

Blaise laughed loudly, letting her pull him along. "You're absolutely insane, Granger."

Hermione smirked up at him, "You absolutely adore me. Insane and everything."

"You know, I take back what I said before." Blaise chuckled.

"You said a lot of things." Hermione answered, confused.

Blaise nodded, "I suppose I did. I mean the part of you being ridiculous when drunk."

Hermione beamed up at him, "I'm not ridiculous?"

"No, you're actually quite amusing." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Hermione mulled it over, "I'll take it."

Blaise shook his head, laughing. "Alright."

Hermione went behind Blaise, and he turned curiously as to what she was up to when he was pounced on. She hoisted herself onto his back, and laughed as she hooked her legs around his waist. Her arms encircled his neck tightly.

"Piggyback ride!" She squealed, deliriously happy.

"Excuse me?" Blaise choked as her grip tightened.

"Please, Blaisey? Pretty pleaseeeee, with a cherry and me on top?" Hermione begged.

Blaise's arms held up her legs, hoisting her up higher. Hermione's grip on his neck loosened. "Fine." He grunted as he continued their walk.

Hermione smirked. The wind blew, flowing her hair back behind her and she let her head fall back as the wind caressed her face. As the wind quieted down she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Blaise's ear.

"Admit it. You adore me." She whispered, giggling slightly.

Blaise turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. "You're mental."

Hermione's laughter rang out, like music to Blaise's ears. "That's okay. You don't have to admit it. I already know."

Blaise rolled his eyes, amused. "Whatever you say, Granger."

Half an hour later, after carrying Hermione on his back the entire time, they finally reached the school. Hermione had fallen asleep on Blaise's back, and he wasn't sure which room to take her to. He walked towards her dormitory, pausing at the portrait.

"Um. I don't know the password. But, as you can see, I have Hermione Granger. She's asleep. I just wanted to drop her off in her room." Blaise tried, offering the portrait a charming smile.

The girl in the portrait looked at Blaise longingly, and looked around the hall quickly before swinging open to allow him access. Blaise winked at the portrait and walked in. The portrait swung close behind him as he did. He walked up the small steps that led to, what he assumed to be, Hermione's room. He rolled his eyes at her Gryffindor decorations as he looked about. He turned his back to the bed, bending backwards. He disentangled Hermione's hands and legs from his body gently, and she softly landed on the bed. Blaise turned, and smiled at her peaceful appearance. He pulled off her shoes and socks, discarding them on the floor near the dresser. He then gently pulled her under the covers, tucking her into them carefully. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and let his hand trail down her cheek.

"You're getting into dangerous waters, Granger." He murmured.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Why don't you stay with me, tonight?" She yawned, eyes already drooping closed.

Blaise shook his head, "Not a good idea, Granger. Go back to sleep, you know where to find me when you wake."

Hermione murmured an "ok" sleepily before turning in the bed onto her side, snuggling into the silk sheets.

Blaise left her room, shutting the door carefully. Draco was seated infront of the fireplace in some shorts. He walked to the couch, and sat down.

"Haven't seen you much." Blaise said.

Draco nodded, "Been busy."

"With?" Blaise asked.

Draco squirmed in his seat. "Dad's got new orders for me, from you know who."

Blaise flinched slightly. "Sorry, mate."

Draco shrugged, "It's whatever; has to be done."

Blaise nodded solemnly. "So you and Granger had a toss in the sheets?"

Draco's eyes snapped to Blaise's. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed it." Blaise smirked.

Draco's hand cupped his chin. "I didn't want it."

Blaise nodded, "I know."

"Everything's already complicated enough as it is." Draco muttered.

"I know that, too. I also know that Theodore isn't happy about you and Granger's shag." Blaise smiled sadly.

Draco chuckled, "No, I suppose he wouldn't." Draco thought quietly for a minute. "Maybe I'll invite her to Destiny's party." Draco mused.

Blaise chuckled, "She's going with someone already, mate."

Draco sneered, "With who?"

"Theodore Nott." Blaise smiled.

Draco's back stiffened. "How is he, anyway?"

"Great. 'Fraid he's going bonkers for Granger though." Blaise answered.

Draco felt a flare of anger. "Oh?"

Blaise nodded. "Don't blame him. The girl's got spice."

Draco smirked, "That she does."

Blaise yawned, "Alright if I crash on your couch?"

Draco stood up, yawning as he did. "If you'd like."

Blaise stretched out on the couch, tossing the extra pillows on the ground before resting his head in one. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to bed. You want the fire going?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Blaise nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Draco nodded and left to his room, closing his door quietly, leaving Blaise to his thoughts. Blaise chuckled as he closed his eyes, feeling the heat of the fire warm his dark skin. "Jealous little bugger, ain't he?" He asked no one in particular, referring to Draco.

Blaise sat up on the couch, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. He pulled off his shirt, laying it on the pillows which were on the floor. He considered removing his pants, and sleeping in his briefs but decided against it. He snuggled down into the couch, closing his eyes once more. The only sound that could be heard in the room was that of the crackling fire .

**Chapter 17: Tell Me the Rule**

Draco woke up, covered in sweat from another nightmare. He walked out to the common room, seeing Blaise snoring slightly on the larger of the couches. The fire had died down sometime in the night, and Draco quickly restarted it with a spell. He stepped over the mess of pillows, and gently pushed at Blaise's shoulder. Blaise woke instantly, eyes opening to take in Draco.

"Morning." Blaise smiled, stretching his arms out.

"Good morning." Draco answered, walking to his armchair before dropping into it.

Blaise sat up, snatching his shirt from the pillows discarded on the floor. He pulled it on, tugging it slightly to try and ease out the wrinkles. He scrunched up his nose as the wrinkles stubbornly refused to leave. He sighed, leaving it. Leaning back against the couch, he looked towards Draco.

"Another nightmare?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. Blaise offered him a sad smile. "Want to talk about it?"

Blaise shrugged after Draco gave him an annoyed glare. "Just trying to help."

"Well stop." Draco snapped.

Blaise threw up in his hands in surrender. "Fine. So, you know who you'll be taking to the party tomorrow?"

Draco relaxed as Blaise dropped the subject. "Haven't got the faintest idea."

Blaise chuckled, "Maybe I'll ask Tracey. She's still interested, I hear."

"Are you?" Draco asked curiously.

"Mate, you know I'm interested in anything with a hot body and cute face." Blaise grinned.

Draco laughed, "Oh, that's right."

The two boys smiled at each other, turning as they heard Hermione's door open. She stepped through, freshly showered and dressed. She wore some skinny jeans and loose purple hoodie. Her hair was blow dried, and straightened. No makeup adorned her face. She wore some dark purple ankle boots on her dainty feet.

"Good morning, boys." She smiled brightly as she approached them.

Blaise winked at her, "You look lovely, Granger."

Draco scowled at Blaise and murmured, "You look great."

Hermione blushed under the scrutiny of the two boys.

"Blaise, well, you're wearing the same thing as yesterday. But still dashingly handsome, I suppose." She laughed.

Blaise shrugged, "I'm going green, recycling and all that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right. Do you even know what recycling is?"

"Course I do. It's when you reuse stuff for some important reason." Blaise scoffed.

"Something like that." Hermione smiled, amused.

Draco cleared his throat as he watched the two banter. Hermione's eyes drifted to his, amusement still shining through them.

"You clean up nicely, Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

Draco frowned at hearing his last name from her lips. He thought they were past that. "Thank you, Hermione." He said slowly, drawing out her name.

If Hermione was flattered, she didn't show it. Her smile stayed in place, going to sit next to Blaise on the couch.

"Gosh, it's only Sunday. Seems like ages have gone by since yesterday morning." Hermione sighed.

Blaise smirked, "You've been quite busy."

Hermione blushed, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps."

Draco chuckled, "It's weird seeing you here with us, instead of with the rest of your Golden Trio."

Hermione frowned slightly, "I miss them sometimes. Maybe I'll try and talk to them."

Blaise clutched at his heart, "You wound me, Granger. Haven't we proved ourselves worthy of your full attention?"

Hermione laughed lightly, her hand brushing down Blaise's arm. Draco's eyes watched the simple caress, upset at the contact.

"Yes, yes you have." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Never thought I'd see the day that the Gryffindor Princess preferred the Slytherin boys over her Golden Trio, I must admit." Draco said, drawing Hermione's attention away from Blaise.

Hermione shook her head, "It's crazy, I know. I enjoy Harry and Ron's company, they just can't offer me all this."

"All this?" Blaise echoed questioningly.

Hermione nodded, attention once again focused on Blaise. Draco frowned. "The excitement, the forbidden. It's all very exciting!" She gushed.

Blaise laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "You're a delightful girl, Granger."

Hermione smiled, resting her head on Blaise's shoulder. Draco wanted to rip Blaise's arm off, the thought surprising Draco.

"Why do I care if he touches her?" Draco thought bitterly.

"Because she's yours, remember?" His inner voice answered him.

Draco scowled at the reply, drawing Hermione and Blaise's attention. "Something the matter?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "I think I'll go to the Slytherin Common Room."

Hermione beamed up at him, "You're going?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. It'll be fun."

"That's what I keep hearing." Hermione chirped.

Blaise ruffled Hermione's hair affectionately. "I never thought you'd agree to go."

Hermione craned her head to look up at Blaise, "Why not?"

"It's on a Monday night, a school night." Blaise smirked.

Hermione gasped, "Oh!"

Blaise chuckled, "Don't tell me you didn't realize. I mean, after Sunday comes Monday."

"I didn't even think of it! I just-I don't know. My head hasn't been in school recently." Hermione frowned.

Draco shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's whatever, Hermione. School sucks anyways."

Hermione shook her head, "No! I'm Hermione Granger…I enjoy class! What's wrong with me? How could I forget about it all?" She chewed on her lip.

Blaise laughed, "Oh c'mon, Granger. Don't be so hard on yourself. Destiny's parties have always been on a Monday night. It's more challenging that way. Most everyone is extremely hung-over or tired, and can barely get up for school. However, if you don't go to school the next morning-on time-you can't go to the next party. Destiny does it to encourage us bad kids to go to school, and rewards us with another night of frivolities."

Hermione began to smile, "She's brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah. Just a warning: it really is hard to get up in the morning after one of Destiny's parties. Even for a dedicated student like you, Granger."

Hermione mulled that over, "Well, then I just won't drink."

Blaise laughed uncomfortably. "Right. Okay."

A thought occurred to Draco, causing a sly smile to adorn his lips. "I heard you're going with Theodore."

Hermione faced Draco, "Yeah, he asked me."

Draco's smile grew bigger. "Really? Hmmn."

Hermione looked from Draco to Blaise, "Why?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, getting up to walk to the door. "No reason, really. I'm just surprised that you agreed to go with someone since-well, you know."

Hermione's confused expression grew deeper as she looked to Blaise for an answer. "I don't know, what? What are you talking about?" She turned back to Draco.

Draco snickered. "Well, you know. The rule, about going with someone."

Hermione's face slightly whitened. "What rule?"

Draco feigned surprise, "You didn't know?"

Blaise shot Draco a smile as he watched Hermione stiffen. "No, I didn't know." She wiggled out of Blaise's arm, turning to face him. "What rule, Blaise?"

Blaise clucked his tongue. "The couples rule."

Hermione glared at him, "Start talking. Now."

Draco chuckled, "I'll leave you two to it."

Draco left the room and Hermione stood to look down at Blaise's languid expression. "Blaise." She warned.

Blaise shrugged, "It's not a big deal. Just a small, tiny, little stipulation that Destiny likes to put on people taking people."

"Which is?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Blaise grew uncomfortable at Hermione's steel gaze. "Well, it's nothing really."

Hermione straddled Blaise, one leg on either side of him. Her hands bunched in his shirt, tugging him to her. "Stop evading." She growled.

Blaise's hands went to her bum, squeezing playfully. "I like it when you get angry." He whispered huskily.

Hermione exhaled loudly, "What is with you Slytherin boys and finding anger sexy?"

Blaise shrugged, licking his lips. "I dunno. But if you want me to tell you the rule, you're going to have to convince me."

Hermione leaned close, her lips slightly brushing his as she spoke, "Why don't you just tell me, and I'll reward you?"

Blaise shook his head and tisked. "No. This way, you'll be focused on giving me pleasure instead of yourself."

Hermione sighed, hands tightening in his shirt. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, and Blaise's lips parted slightly as she did.

"Tell me." She breathed.

Blaise chuckled quietly, "I'm not that easy, Granger."

Hermione pouted slightly, drawing Blaise's attention to her full, rosy lips. His tongue flicked out against her lips wickedly. Hermione's tongue extended and touched his own, their lips not yet touching. Hermione's eyes closed as his tongue massaged hers, her own curling around his. Blaise's hands continued to knead Hermione's bum, and Hermione purred quietly. She leaned away, pressing her tongue against the curve of his ear, licking and nibbling. Her hot breath against his ear urged Blaise on as his hands reached up to cup her breasts through her bra and shirt. His touch was gentle, surprising Hermione. She continued to pleasure him with her mouth, moving from his ear to his neck, sending erotic sensations through Blaise. He groaned slightly, loving the attention Hermione was lavishing on him.

"Tell me." Hermione whispered as she left a trail of kisses down his slender.

Blaise shook his head, not trusting himself to speak as Hermione's hand rubbed across the ever growing bulge in his pants soothingly. Blaise moaned as she slightly squeezed him. Hermione's eyes lighted up with mischief as she thought of something that may work. She roughly grabbed him, squeezing harshly.

Blaise gasped, "Granger, I like rough but that's painful."

Hermione smirked, "I know. Tell me the rule."

Blaise looked at her in open mouthed shock. "What?"

Hermione's hand once again tightened and Blaise grimaced. "Okay, okay you little she-devil."

Hermione smiled sweetly. Blaise rolled his eyes, "It depends on the party's theme really."

"What's the theme?" Hermione nearly growled.

"It hasn't been announced yet." Blaise bit out as Hermione's grip slightly squeezed again.

"I'm sure you know though." Hermione smiled.

Blaise sighed, "You're not going to like it. Theodore made me promise to not tell you, to make sure you didn't back out."

Hermione flipped her hair, "I'm not going to back out."

"Playboy." Blaise smirked.

"What!" Hermione squeaked.

"Girls wear lingerie, boys wear underwear with one of those silk bathrobe things." Blaise winked.

Hermione groaned, "You've got to be kidding."

Blaise shook his head, "Nope. Destiny can be quite naughty."

"Well, what's the couples rule then?" Hermione sighed.

Blaise smiled, "Well, Destiny doesn't like it when people go together really since it discourages true mingling among the boys and girls…."

Hermione gave him a pointed stare, "Get on with it."

"…Right. Um, and a couple parties ago there was this miscommunication…There was this girl, who showed up with a date, but this other guy didn't know she had a date and well-he was grinding up on her and then he her date saw. Push came to shove and there was this huge fight, Professor McGonagall showed up. It was bad."

"Okay, so?" Hermione sighed, impatiently.

Blaise closed his eyes tightly, "And so now girls who go with a guy have to wear a collar." He said quickly, the words blending into one another.

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide. "WHAT?" She screamed. "A collar? Like I'm a dog or something?"

Blaise winked, "I always found you more cat, than dog."

Hermione got off of him, pacing around the room. "I have to wear lingerie AND a collar to this party?"

Blaise nodded, "Basically, yeah."

Hermione bit her lip nervously. Blaise shrugged, "This is exactly why Theodore made me promise to not tell you. He knew you'd freak out and get all offended."

Hermione's eyes snapped to his, "I'll go, have a damn good time-no! Theodore will have a damn good time with me!. And I'll wakeup in time to go to school, I'll do all my homework, get good grades, and have a talk with my Gryffindor friends."

Blaise raised his hands, "Okay, okay. I get it."

Hermione nodded, and stormed out of the room, into her room. She slammed the door and Blaise could hear her yell in frustration. He chuckled, and stood up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Granger." He called out before leaving.

He took one last look towards her door, and shook his head. "You're changing, and you don't even really know how much." He turned, and left. The door closing softly behind him. Hermione sat at her desk in her room, going over her Potions Textbook. She said with her head in her hands, studying and reading. She began to realize how much she missed the quiet solitude of a good book. She took the book to her bed, and nestled in the covers. She sighed content as she began to read where she had stopped, a small smile on her lips.

**Chapter 18: They Don't Want Me**

Hermione woke several hours later, her book resting on her chest. It was now late early afternoon, she guessed. She stretched, placing the book on her bed stand. She curled into the warm spot she had created in her nap, longing to be able to just go back to sleep. She sighed, leaving the warm crater in her bed. She stood, her clothes slightly askew. She straightened herself out, pulling at the fabric. She shook out her hair, and ran her hands through it before approaching her dresser. She looked at the pictures tucked into the mirror's frame, most of them consisting of the Golden Trio smiling brightly for the camera. In her favorite picture, Harry and Ron grinned at each other over Hermione's head, and she would stand on her tip toes to try and be equal with them before dropping back down flat footed-earning a laugh from all of them. Hermione's fingers caressed the picture, smiling wistfully at the happy scene. She sighed and left the sanctuary of her room, seeing no one in the common room.

"Hello?" She called out, half hoping for an answer.

However, nothing but silence greeted her. Hermione looked around, and when finding the room still empty, decided to leave in search of Harry and Ron.

She walked through the corridors, and as she got closer to the Gryffindor wing, her feet began to trudge. Eventually, when she could see the portrait ahead, her feet stopped moving all together. She stared at the portrait, and almost turned back. Hermione shook her head, throwing her shoulders back.

"You were once a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. And are now Head Girl." She told herself. "Courageous and brave, remember? It's Harry and Ronald, you know them, they'll welcome you happily."

She sighed, and began walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. The woman peered down at her, and offered a perky smile. Hermione smiled politely back.

"Petal Blizzards." Hermione told her.

The Fat Lady swung open, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. She looked around, it looked exactly as it had all the years before. Harry and Ron sat over on one of the couches, leaning over the coffee table, studying. Hermione smiled wistfully, remembering the days she had to practically force them to study for a test. She walked towards them, seeing their frazzled expressions over the books.

Harry looked up first, and surprise crossed his face, followed by hurt. Ron turned towards Harry, and seeing him look towards someone, also turned to face Hermione. Ron scowled, pain in his eyes.

"Hi." Hermione said quietly.

Ron snorted, and turned back to the books. Harry sighed heavily.

"What are you doing here, 'Mione?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

Hermione felt very small. "I came to talk with you and Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry's nostrils flared. "We get it. You don't want to be friends anymore."

Hermione shook her head, "No! That's not it at all, Harry!"

Harry shook his head, "Listen, Hermione. We've seen what kind of people you like to surround yourself with these days, and we don't fit in with that new crowd."

Hermione's lip trembled, "You don't understand, Harry!"

Ron's body spun towards Hermione. "What don't we understand? Huh? The fact that we see you snogging Theodore Nott in the halls? Or maybe those rumors going around about how you're some kind of sick, twisted student of his? Perhaps you mean we don't understand that you don't wear undergarments anymore, and prefer to drink with Slytherins." Ron glared at her, venom in his words.

Hermione flinched at his tone. Hearing all of it listed out for her was shocking. Hermione hadn't thought of it like that. She shook her head, "Please, it's not like that!"

Harry scoffed. "How, then, is it?"

"Theodore Nott is special to me! And well, although he may be teaching me some things, he's quite sweet about it! He's got depth and he has feelings, Harry! He's just scared…" Hermione yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Scared? Theodore Nott is scared? Get real, Hermione." Ron sneered.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair, agitated. "He is! He's scared of what people would think or say of him if he let them get to know him! Harry, you should know of all people what it's like for your reputation to dictate who you are in this school."

Harry stood to his feet, "Don't you dare compare me to him, Hermione!"

Hermione exhaled loudly, "Would you stop being so judgmental?"

"Alright, whatever. So let's say that Theodore's a good, upstanding fellow on the inside. It doesn't change the fact that he's changed you, Hermione." Ron growled.

She crumpled on an armchair. "He hasn't changed me. He has just helped me discover other sides of me." She sighed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're looney if you believe that."

Harry sat back down, "And what's with you hanging out with Malfoy and Zabini?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione wailed. "Don't ask me to try and explain them to you! You'd just scoff at anything I tried to say."

"Yeah, Harry. She probably thinks the ferret and his friend are sweet, and nice." Ron muttered.

"As a matter of fact, Blaise IS sweet. He's really nice to me, and he takes care of me, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

Ron's eyes widened, "Takes care of you? WE took care of you! Remember? That was our job!"

Hermione's temper flared, "If you hadn't put me in such dangerous situations then I wouldn't have needed you to take care of me."

Ron flinched, as did Harry. "Hermione, you-I-" Harry stuttered.

"I know I seemed to like the adventure, and death. But Harry, you know most of the time it was ME who took care of YOU two. I would quickly throw the spell to protect you, I found out that it was a Basilisk and how he got around in the pipes, I spoke up in your defense all these years…Oh, don't you see?" Hermione sighed, emotionally drained.

Harry slowly nodded, "You helped us. We were a team. We helped each other."

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "But don't you see? Theo and Blaise are just helping me too."

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't call it helping."

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, the fire crackling. Harry's hands cradled his face as he thought. Ron's eyes searched Hermione's.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron mumbled.

"He's-complicated." Hermione's eyes lowered.

Ron scooted up on the couch, and took Hermione's hand in his own. "'Mione, you know we've always been here for you…and you know I lo-"

Hermione cut him off, bringing her other hand up. "Please…don't."

Ron's mouth opened once more, but closed as he saw the resolve in Hermione's eyes. He let go of her hand, and stood up. He walked to the fire, crouching infront of it. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she cried. She cried for not loving Ron as he loved her, she cried for her lost friendship, and she even cried for her loss of innocence. Harry's brow furrowed, turning away from her as her tears slid down her face.

Ron watched the flames, licking at the coals. He grew angry, and jealous. He knew Hermione did not love him, he knew that she was going back to the Slytherins after they finished here. He thought that maybe she had come to apologize, but she had come with a vain hope of keeping Harry and him along with Nott and Zabini. Ron shook his head, and a tear escaped his eye.

"You've got to choose. Us or them." Harry mumbled, looking away from Hermione.

Hermione's sobs grew loud, "Don't make me choose, Harry, please!" She pleaded.

Ron's control snapped, "That hard of a decision to make? We've been here with you for nearly seven years. You've been with them for what? Three, four days?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "It seems a lifetime, now."

Ron wanted nothing more than to go to her, and wrap his arms around her to comfort her while she cried…but he couldn't. He clenched his fists in frustration.

"Choose." He bit out.

Hermione shook her head, "I can't. I simply can't. I love you both, you're very dear to me. But the others, they're part of me also…You've got to try and understand me." Hermione looked up, eyes flitting between Harry and Ron.

Harry's eyes opened to Hermione, a world of pain swirling in their depths. "It's obvious that you want them still. But I'm afraid that while you're with them, you're not with us."

Hermione's sobs deepened, tears rolling down her cheek in rapid succession.

"And when the war starts, I hope you know what side you'll fight on." Harry whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "What war?"

Harry sighed, "The war between us, and Voldemort."

"But…the boys…they aren't evil, Harry." Hermione said quietly.

"They're on Voldemort's side, Hermione. Whose side are you on?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I refuse to believe that they'll join Voldemort."

She looked into Harry and Ron's eyes, filled with regret and sadness. "That's naïve of you to believe." Harry said.

Hermione stood quickly, "I'm going. But, I'll visit."

Ron shook his head, "Don't bother." He muttered, turning away.

Hermione took a few steps back, turned, and fled the Gryffindor wing. She ran down the halls, towards Theo's room. She needed to feel his arms, and feel safe. She needed to know that he was just as she saw him, and that Harry and Ronald were wrong.

"They're wrong." Hermione whispered as she ran.

Theodore was walking down the hall towards Hermione's room. Blaise had told him that he had told her of the party theme and rules; Theodore was sure that Hermione had a mouthful of saucy, sassy things to tell him and he was looking forward to every word. He smiled at the thought of putting her back in her place once she was done. He noticed a running figure approaching him, and as it got closer, Theodore recognized Hermione and smiled. However; he increased his pace, nearly running to meet her, as he heard her sobs. He enveloped her into his strong arms, and Hermione cried into his shoulder. She curled her arms between their bodies, trying to become as small as possible. Theodore rested his chin on her head, cooing quietly to her.

"Hermione? Babe? What's wrong?" Theodore whispered, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

Hermione's cries continued, she shook her head into his shoulder. Theodore sighed, "I'll kill that prat if he hurt you."

Hermione peeked up at Theodore, "Who?" She hiccupped.

"Malfoy." Theodore nearly growled.

Hermione's crying grew harder, and louder. "It's not him." She wailed into his shoulder.

Theodore was bewildered, "Then who?"

Hermione tightened into him, pressing herself against him. Theodore's hands rubbed her back soothingly, completely at a lost as to what to do.

"Can I pick you up? Take you somewhere more private?" Theodore asked quietly, dropping another kiss on the side of her head.

Hermione nodded, smearing the tears into his shirt. Theodore's arms swooped her up, and she curled into a small ball in his arms. Theodore steadied her as she turned her head towards his chest, hiding her tear stained face. He walked down the hall quickly, going up the stairs. He reached the Prefects Bathroom, and quickly muttered the password to enter. He had gotten the password from Blaise, who had gotten it from Draco, who had gotten it from Pansy when they had dated. He walked in, and took a look around. There was a Ravenclaw girl sitting on one of the benches, clothed and reading a book. Theodore approached her, and gave her a cold glare. The girl quickly got up and left, slamming the door behind her. Theodore put a locking charm on the door, to make sure they were not disturbed. He looked down at Hermione, who was silently crying. He sat down near the waters edge, cradling Hermione in his lap.

She hiccupped slightly as her sobs abated. She looked up at him through red rimmed, swollen eyes. Theodore's heart nearly broke at the forlorn, vulnerable look in her eyes.

"They wanted me to choose." Her voice croaked.

Theodore cupped her cheek gently, thumb caressing her cheek softly. "Who?"

Hermione's eyes searched Theodore's face before answering, "Harry and Ron." Her voice cracked as she said their names.

Another tear silently rolled down her face. Theodore wiped it away, sighing. "Choose between what?"

"You or them." Hermione whispered, eyes filling with tears once more.

Theodore kissed her softly, "I see." He murmured as he pulled away.

"I couldn't pick, so they did for me. They don't want me anymore." Hermione's lip trembled.

Theodore's head rested against Hermione's. His mind was going at a million miles a minute. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to them, Hermione?" Theodore murmured sadly.

Hermione looked up at him, wiggling out of tight hold. She met his eyes uncertainly, "Don't you want me?" Hermione's voice cracked.

Theodore smiled sadly down at her, "Of course I do. But you're so sad, Hermione. Maybe-maybe you should be with them."

Hermione's eyes grew defiant, "No. I won't abandon you or Blaise or anyone. You all mean something to me."

Theodore's heart tightened at the sound of those words. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, "We're rather fond of you as well."

Hermione shifted in his arms, tipping her head back to press a soft kiss against his neck. "Good."

Hermione sighed and squirmed out of his arms to stand. She looked down in the water, "Oh Merlin!" She shouted.

Theodore nearly jumped, "What's wrong?" He rose to his feet, going to her side.

"I look horrible!" Hermione moaned in despair.

Theodore chuckled, "You're simply ridiculous. You look fine."

Hermione shot him an annoyed glare, "Liar."

Theodore ruffled her hair. "No. I wouldn't lie to you."

Hermione smiled, pleased at his response. She kneeled down by the water, dipping her hand into it.

"It's nice and warm. Want to take a bath?" She asked, looking up at him.

Theodore shrugged, "If you'd like."

Hermione smiled brightly, hands wiping at her tear stained face. She stood up and walked to one of the benches. Theodore walked to her back, his hands slowly massaging her tense shoulders. Hermione purred, leaning back into his hands. Her head tipped back to rest against his chest as his hands continued to do their magic. Theodore peered down at her and smirked.

Hermione smiled back, "Theodore?"

Theodore raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

Hermione turned in his arms, his hands dropping from her shoulders. "Can you help me take all this off?"

Theodore's grin grew as he nodded. Hermione slightly blushed at his eager gaze. He quickly set the contraceptive charm, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Bit cocky, aren't you?" She giggled quietly. Theodore didn't say anything, his hands trailed up to the hem of her hoodie, hands caressing her softly during their journey. Hermione shivered as he peeled off the hoodie, and discarded it on the bench. She wasn't wearing a bra, giving Theodore a generous look of her breasts. His hands cupped them gently, thumb grazing over her puckered buds.

"Lovely." Theodore murmured.

His hands went down the flat of her abdomen, tracing the contours of her hips as his fingers nimbly undid the jean button and zipper. Hermione's hands grazed his chest, using him as leverage while she took off her ankle boots. She stood before him flat footed now, and Theodore smiled down at her. His hands tugged at her jeans, and he kneeled in order to take them off of her. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders while she stepped out of each pant leg. Theodore placed a feather of kisses on each inch of exposed skin as he straightened. His hands skimmed her body, his fingers tugging at the red thong she wore. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation as his hand cupped her mound through the fabric. He began to rub slightly, earning a small moan from Hermione's lips. He proudly watched as her eyes clouded with lust. He leaned in, and softly kissed her full lips. Hermione tried to deepen their kiss, but Theodore pulled away.

"Shhh. We have time." Theodore murmured as he once again knelt before her.

He pulled the thong off her shapely thighs, and she stepped out of them. Theodore slightly kicked them away as he stood back up, eyes devouring her naked body with hunger and adoration.

Hermione reached for his tie, loosening it. "My turn." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Theodore nodded, ducking slightly to help her remove the tie from around his neck. She gently placed it on the bench, before turning back to Theodore. She smiled hesitantly as she began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers touched the stain her tears had left.

"Sorry about that." She murmured, embarrassed.

Theodore shrugged, "It's alright. I don't mind."

Hermione gave him a half smile as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He wore a white tee underneath his shirt, and so Hermione hands traced his abs definition through the tight tee before pulling it over his head. She threw it behind her, it hit the wall before dropping to the bench. She eyed his chest, biting her lip eagerly. Her eyes were fierce, and focused as they studied his exposed skin. Theodore watched her expression and cleared his throat. Hermione flushed and continued to undress him.

She undid the snap of his jeans, pulling down the zipper slowly. Theodore closed his eyes, his erection nearly free from its restraints. Hermione's hand gently rubbed him through the remaining fabric. Theodore toed off his shoes, and quickly yanked off his socks. Hermione waited, on her knees before him. Theodore looked down at her, his heart racing at seeing her at level with his arousal. However, Theodore's face remained slightly impassive as her hands tugged down his jeans. He wanted to focus on her, not himself this time. She deserved that after giving up Harry and Ron for him and the other Slytherin boys.

Hermione licked his length through his briefs, and a shudder went through Theodore at the erotic sensation. Hermione smiled smugly, enjoying causing Theodore to slightly lose control with her. She pulled his briefs down, and his erection sprang up as it was freed. Hermione gasped slightly as it reached her lips, slightly nudging them apart. Her hands continued to pull the underwear down, as her tongue snaked out to lick at the tip of his arousal. Theodore's eyes rolled back at the brief contact, desperate to try and maintain control. Theodore stepped out of the fabric and Hermione's mouth followed his length as it bobbed. She engulfed him into her mouth, suckling strongly but briefly. She pulled away, straightening to stand up.

"Do you like what you see?" Theodore whispered huskily.

Hermione's eyes traveled over his nude form, taking in the strength and power he had in his body. His arms slightly flexed as her eyes roamed them. Her eyes once again took in the sight of his abs, and the 'v' shape as it led to his large, and hard length. It twitched under her gaze, and Hermione smiled briefly. She looked back up at him, and nodded wordlessly.

Theodore shook his head, "Say it."

Hermione's face flushed, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Theodore asked smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, amused. "Yes, I like what I see."

Theodore nodded, "Better. I definitely like what I see." He winked at her.

Hermione chuckled, "Good. Now touch me, or I'll go crazy."

Theodore shook his head, "Let's go in the water. You wanted to take a bath, remember?"

"I remember. But I want you more at the moment." Hermione said, voice coming out husky.

Theodore took her hand in his own, "Why not both?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Hermione laughed, letting him tug her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed, "Oh, I suppose."

Theodore leaned down, and captured her lips for a long, passionate kiss. Hermione whimpered as he once again pulled away before it got better. She pouted at him.

"You're a tease, Theo."

Theodore swept her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the edge of the water. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck, and she giggled slightly at the gesture. He walked down the steps into the water, and soon reached the deeper end. Hermione shivered as the warm water lapped at her skin. Theodore's arms slipped out from under her legs, so that Hermione now stood neck deep in the water with him. She pulled him closer, hands grasping his arms tightly. She went on her tip toes, capturing his lips. Theodore kissed her back hungrily, his tongue sweeping her lips for entry. Hermione instantly opened for him, her tongue twisting around his. Theodore breathed in deeply through his nose as their kiss prolonged. Hermione hitched her legs around his waist, never breaking contact from his mouth. Theodore moaned as her core teased his tip, she rubbed back and forth across it teasingly. Theodore walked them back, so that Hermione's back was pressed against the edge of the large bath. One of his hands buried in her wild hair, while the other remained on her bum to help support her. She lowered herself on his length, and Theodore groaned.

"Hermione-stop. Not yet." Theodore grunted as she eased off his length before partially lowering herself back on.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Hermione smiled before dropping her hips onto him fully.

Theodore gasped, and threw his head back in pleasure as she clenched around him tightly. Hermione moaned deep in her throat as she was filled completely. Theodore clenched his teeth together.

"Merlin!" He bit out as she raised herself once more.

Theodore grasped her hips firmly, and Hermione could sense that his control was holding on by a thread. She leaned forward, and bit down on his earlobe before sucking it roughly. Theodore groaned, and began to pound into Hermione, slamming her against the edge of the tub passionately. Hermione's eyes widened as pleasure consumed her, her breathless moans filling the room. He thrust against her, and she thrust back, their two bodies moving as one as water sloshed around them. One of Theodore's hands slid up Hermione's body and he grasped her neck, squeezing slightly. Theodore knew she liked it by the rippling of her around his arousal. He grunted in satisfaction as she met his thrusts more forcefully. Hermione's nails dug deep into Theodore's back as she clung on for dear life. Theodore moaned into her ear, his tongue flicking against her lobe.

"I want you to cum for me." Theodore murmured into her ear.

Hermione stiffened, a loud wail coming from her throat. She panted, and then, as Theodore bit down on her neck roughly, she came in a flash of lightning and pleasure. She shuddered as her orgasm overtook her, and Theodore captured her lips with his own.

Theodore's hips slowed down, letting Hermione finish riding out her orgasm. Once she finished, she leaned away from his lips. She pressed her forehead against his, breathing deeply. She kissed him softly, Theodore kissed her back gently. Theodore twitched inside her, yearning to cum.

Hermione whispered into his ear, "What are you waiting for? You know what you want…go for it."

Theodore began to thrust his entire length against her once more, and Hermione tightened her core around him to increase his pleasure. She bit into his shoulder, earning a small gasp from him. She licked at the bite sensually, dragging her tongue across the puncture marks. Theodore's balls tightened as he came close. Hermione murmured around his skin, "Theo…"

Theodore shook as he came inside her in, groaning loudly as he did. Hermione smirked against his skin as she felt his liquid warmth splash into her. She felt satisfaction at causing him to cum so forcefully with her. Theodore sighed as his orgasm finished, kissing her deeply. Hermione's tongue lazily met his, and they danced briefly before a panting Theodore pulled away with a last, gentle kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me with doing these sweet things." Hermione whispered.

Theodore shook his head, "I don't do sweet things."

A smile curved Hermione's lips, "Yes you do. Whether you realize it or not is debatable."

Theodore's teeth nipped at her bottom lip, "I'm not a sweet guy."

Hermione laughed, "You are, sometimes."

Theodore rolled his eyes, "You're wickedly sexy, but completely mental at times."

Hermione smiled, "Right back atcha."

They leaned forward to give the other a kiss, more passionate and steamy than all the others before. Theodore smacked her bum and Hermione jumped.

"Let's go, pet." He muttered.

Hermione dropped her legs from his waist, standing on shaky legs. "Yessir." She saluted mockingly before wading out of the water.

Theodore watched her dripping body get out of the water and licked his lips.

"Round 2?" He called out, half joking.

Hermione turned to him, blushing. "Completely mental." She joked.

Theodore shook his head, "What are you getting me into?" He muttered under his breath.

The duo dressed and walked down the hall. Theodore kissed Hermione as they separated, him to his room and her to her room.

"Don't forget about class tomorrow." Theodore warned.

"Or about the party." Hermione smiled, then she stiffened.

Theodore began to quickly walk away as he saw recognition in Hermione's eyes.

"Theodore Nott!" She screamed. "I will NOT wear a collar to that party!"

Theodore kept walking, chuckling slightly. "You will if you're going with me." He called over his shoulder.

Hermione stomped her foot, "This conversation is not over!"

A smirk slipped on Theodore's lips. "I didn't expect it to be." He yelled without turning.

Hermione huffed at his direction before walking towards her room. She half hoped to see Draco as she walked in, but was slightly disappointed to see him not in their common room. His bedroom door was tightly shut, so she approached it. Just as she was about to knock, she heard several moans from inside. Hermione's fist froze over the door, her eyes widening as she heard the unmistakable sound of sex coming from his room. She nearly growled, but stepped away. Then she got an evil smirk, and stepped back up to the door. Her mouth was close to the door.

"She's faking it!" She yelled loudly, before giggling as she ran to her room.

From that point on, she heard no more moans from his room. She smiled as she undressed. She put on her silk pajamas, and curled into bed. She set her alarm for class, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 20: 19: Save Me From My Nightmares**

Harry sat in Divination class, head in his hand as he absently listened to Professor Firenze lecture. It was the last class of the day, and Harry was glad about it. The entire day had been a stressful one. Especially since Harry couldn't sleep at all last night; he felt guilty over him and Ron's fight with Hermione. Harry sighed, rolling his quill across his desk.

Ron sat alongside him, his eyes fixed on the back of Hermione's head. Harry followed Ron's gaze, his eyes wandering back to Hermione. She wore her old robes, the long skirt and baggy sweater. Her long, black robe hung off her shoulders. She sat next to Theodore, who kept whispering into her ear playfully. Draco and Blaise sat in the table to Hermione's left, Blaise quietly snoring. Harry rolled his eyes at the sight, the class had just stared fifteen minutes ago. Draco's eyes kept flickering to Hermione every few minutes, a frown on his lips. Harry noted the looks, and frowned in confusion as to Draco's sudden interest in Hermione.

Ron was too focused on Hermione and Theodore to notice Draco's focus. He was simmering with anger inside, anger and jealousy. Ron slightly sneered at seeing Theodore's hand slightly tickle Hermione's side while his face remained passive, giving nothing away to Professor Firenze. He watched as Hermione bit back a laugh, her hand catching Theodore's to stop his insistent tickling. Ron zeroed in on their hands intertwined; Theodore's hand twisting with Hermione's in order to interlace their fingers. Hermione tugged her hand, pulling away but ceased when Theodore's grip did not loosen on hers. Ron looked away, growing red in the face.

He leaned closer to Harry to whisper harshly, "Bloody hell, they can't keep their hands off each other."

Harry didn't say anything back, just closed his eyes as sadness overtook him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He watched the professor turn to write something on the blackboard behind him, and wrote it down on his parchment lazily. Ron scoffed, drawing Harry's attention once more.

"Listen, Ron, I don't think it was right of us to make her choose…" Harry said quietly.

Ron looked at Harry in shock, anger coloring his tone. "What?"

Professor Firenze turned back to face the class, his sharp eyes piercing each student. Harry ducked his head down as Professor Firenze's eyes searched the rows of students for the voice that had caused the disruption.

"Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention." The professor arched an eyebrow.

Ron blushed furiously as the entire class turned to look at him. Hermione included. Theodore chuckled quietly, and Hermione smacked his arm roughly. She gave Ron an apologetic smile, but Ron looked away from her in anger.

"Yes, professor. Sorry." Ron croaked.

Professor Firenze studied him a moment longer, then nodded before resuming his lecture passionately. The professor's hooves echoed in the room as he walked about, his hands waving about as he spoke.

Ron slouched down into his seat, and sighed, as the class turned back to the front. Theodore leaned forward, towards Hermione. However, Hermione leaned away from Theodore as she tried to decipher what the professor was teaching. Theodore shrugged and leaned back into his chair lazily, stretching his legs out infront of him. He dropped her hand, putting his hands into his trouser pockets. Hermione picked up her quill with her newly freed hand, and began scribbling down notes as her eyes remained watchful on the professor. Hermione felt like she was being watched, and her eyes turned to see Draco out of the corner of her eye, watching her. She turned her head to catch him more fully, and Draco hastily turned his head away. Hermione shook her head, and once again focused on the lecture.

The rest of the class went by rather quickly, and everyone was relieved to be dismissed. The professor turned towards the students who were quickly getting up; he saw them excited to finish classes for the day.

"No homework, get some rest!" The professor called out, shaking his head.

Hermione turned to Theodore, "That's one class I don't have to do homework for before the party."

Theodore laughed, ruffling Hermione's hair. Blaise joined them, walking alongside Hermione.

"Hey there, Granger." Blaise smiled easily.

Hermione frowned at Blaise, "Did I see you sleeping, Blaise?"

Blaise chuckled, "Yep."

Hermione shook her head at him, "You're insufferable."

Blaise winked at her, "Bad boys are more fun."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.

"At least you're well rested for the party." Draco smirked as he trailed behind Hermione.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at his sudden appearance. "Hey, Malfoy."

Draco nearly flinched at hearing his last name from her lips, but stopped himself. He shrugged, offering Hermione a charming smile. "Hermione."

Hermione's heart fluttered at hearing her first name from his lips, but kept her face neutral. She looked forward again, changing her books from her left arm to her right.

"Draco, have you found a date?" Theodore called out smugly.

Draco squeezed himself between Theodore and Hermione, much to Theodore's distaste. "Yes." He said, eyes locked on Hermione's.

Hermione blushed and looked down, away from his gaze. Blaise elbowed Hermione, and she scowled at him.

Blaise leaned forward while they walked, "Who's the poor girl who you've intimidated to go with you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I did no such thing. She was very happy to be going with a Malfoy."

Theodore scoffed, "You and your family name."

Hermione watched Draco give Theodore a frosty glare, and Theodore frown at Draco. She wrapped her free arm around Draco's, causing him to break eye contact with Theodore and look down at Hermione in confusion.

"So who's the girl?" Hermione asked. "Same one who gave you company last night?"

Blaise chuckled, "Draco Malfoy! You've been caught by the lovely Granger in one of your sexual escapades."

Draco was about to snap a smart retort when he saw Hermione's eyes twinkle at him in amusement. He closed his mouth, earning a smile from Hermione.

"I didn't really catch him." Hermione giggled. "I heard the girl through the walls quite excessively and then thought I'd inform Malfoy that she was obviously faking it all."

Blaise and Theodore busted out laughing, doubling over as they did. Hermione sent Draco a smug look, joining with the other two boys and laughing as well.

"She was NOT faking it!" Draco sneered.

The other three looked up at Draco, "Then why did the moaning stop after I informed you through the door?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

The trio's laughter once again rang out in the halls, earning confused looks from the other students.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Because you effectively cock-blocked me, Granger. After you said that, well, I wasn't in the mood for it anymore."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Merlin! Bloody good job, Granger!"

Hermione leaned her head onto Draco's shoulder, looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head, and sighed. "No, you're not."

Hermione giggled quietly, "No, I suppose I'm not."

Draco pulled his arm away from hers, causing Hermione to slightly frown. Draco smirked at her, secretly glad that she liked being tangled with him. The other two boys quieted down, Blaise wiping his eyes.

"I haven't laughed that hard in so long." Blaise sighed happily.

The group slowly stopped, forming a small circle. Blaise and Theodore were opposite Hermione and Draco.

"This is where we part." Theodore smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back, "So you'll pick me up at my room before the party?"

Theodore nodded, "Yeah, at about eleven."

Hermione stepped forward, hugging Theodore tightly. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she pressed her cheek into his chest. Theodore's arms snaked around Hermione after running his fingers through her hair. He squeezed slightly before releasing her. Hermione then hugged Blaise. She stepped back to Draco's side.

"I'll see you all later tonight." Draco nodded towards the other two boys.

"Sure thing." Blaise smiled.

Theodore and Blaise turned to walk towards the Slytherin common rooms to prepare for the night. Hermione hooked her arm with Draco's as they walked towards their rooms.

"You never did say who was your date." Hermione mused.

Draco peered down at her, "Tracey Davis."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "I've seen her around with Blaise, haven't I?"

Draco nodded, a small smirk adorning his lips. "Most likely."

"So why are you going with her?" Hermione frowned.

"She's a good time." Draco shrugged.

Hermione thought it over. "So you shagged her?"

Draco chuckled, "Sort of. You ruined that while it was happening."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh. That's right."

The two walked down the hall, soon reaching the portrait. They walked into their common room, Hermione and Draco removed their robes nearly simultaneously. Draco loosened his tie and unbuttoned various of his shirt's buttons. Hermione pulled off her sweater, and unbuttoned the few top buttons on her blouse, removing her tie. Each of them fell onto the sofa side by side. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. They sat very close, outer thighs pressing against the other. The fire was still going from this morning when Draco had lighted it. The duo watched it flicker as they sat in companionable silence, listening to other breathe evenly.

Draco had stiffened when Hermione had sat so close, but had eventually relaxed as he felt her soft curves against him. Draco breathed in her comforting scent, one that he had grown to appreciate like one would a bouquet of flowers. Draco wasn't sure when he had begun to crave her presence, especially since he had detested her for so many years. However, she wasn't exactly the Hermione he had once mocked. She had evolved into a sensual creature. One that had teased and used him before tossing him aside. Draco frowned at that thought. She was learning the game of seduction too well. All because of Theodore Nott. Draco's frown deepened. Theodore was falling for Hermione. He was sure of it. Draco's frown changed into a smirk. He always welcomed some competition. Especially when the prize was a rarity such as Hermione Granger. Draco's arm moved to Hermione's back, curling around her waist.

Hermione curled her legs onto the couch, snuggling into Draco's side as his arm wrapped around her. Her eyes flickered to the grandfather clock in the room; she could lay here for several more hours before having to get ready for the party. For that she was grateful. She enjoyed sitting here with Draco Malfoy, neither speaking but rather soaking in each other's presence. She began to think about the past years with Draco. Even though he had been excessively cruel to her, she had been drawn to him. His piercing grey eyes that seemed to look right into her soul, causing that spark of fear within her that Draco would see her attraction towards him. She had reacted to his words with venom, trying to push him away as far from her and her friends as possible. And yet, now she sat alongside him in peaceful tranquility. Hermione smiled, grateful for walking in on him and Pansy on the train that day. She sighed contentedly into his side. Her thoughts drifted to Theo, and her happiness soon dispersed. He was a new puzzle for her to piece together. She enjoyed spending time with him, kissing him, being held by him. He had a bad reputation, and frowned upon habits, but Hermione didn't believe that he was truly evil. She had discovered he had a sweet side, one that he tried to hide, but he had it nonetheless. He also had been very patient with her, but also very dominant. Hermione blushed at remembering the very thorough job he had done on her in the prefect's bath. Yes, Draco and Theodore were both intriguing. But which did Hermione prefer? She tried to think about each and the differences between them, but couldn't reach a conclusion. At least not yet.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Draco's thumb graze her lower back, rubbing soothingly back and forth. She looked up at Draco's face through her lashes, his gaze was still on the fire. She could see the flames reflecting in his silver eyes, giving them an eerie glow. His face was hard, a mask of indifference. It made Hermione curious as to what he was thinking about. She hesitantly slid her arm up from his chest to softly caress his cheek. Draco closed his eyes as he felt her soft skin on his cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts." Hermione whispered.

"I'm guessing that's one of your Muggle sayings." Draco arched an eyebrow, opening his eyes to look into her brown ones.

Hermione nodded impishly, "Yeah. What are you thinking about?"

Draco sighed, "Nothing."

He looked away from her, back towards the fire. A frown tugged at Hermione's lips. She turned his head back down to hers, but he resisted. The hand on his cheek tried to pull his face towards hers again, but once again Draco fought against it. She dropped her hand from his cheek.

"Is it something about your father?" Hermione mumbled when she realized she was fighting a losing battle.

Draco's eyes grew hard, his lips turning into a bitter sneer. "Why would it be about my father?"

"Because he demands so much of you." Hermione frowned.

Draco's eyes snapped to Hermione's. "What would you know about that?"

Hermione shrugged, "He's very hard on you. Anyone can see that when you're with him."

Draco studied her face, searching her eyes. Hermione stared back at him. Draco shook his head, eyes leaving hers. They sat like that for a few minutes. Draco thought about his father, and the duties he had been given by him and the Dark Lord. He shuddered slightly when he thought of the things he would have to do. The last nightmare came back to him, spilling out of the locked door he had put it in. Draco closed his eyes tightly, willing the images of bloodshed to leave him alone. They grew darker, and yet more vibrant the more he tried to push them away.

Hermione watched his eyes flicker behind his eyelids, and felt his body shudder against hers. She could see pain in his face, and the grip around her waist grew tighter. Hermione bit her lip nervously. She cautiously moved in his arms, crawling onto his lap. She held his face between her hands, fingers spread to take in more of his saw Draco's eyes move behind their lids, his lips parting under her kisses. Hope blossomed inside her as his hands reached for her, hands slipping underneath her blouse, circling her small waist.

Draco groggily opened his eyes, feeling as though he woke from a dream. He felt soft lips against his own, with his hands and arms against silky skin. He heard the feminine voice again, except not a faraway whisper-but in front of him. He took in the sight of a worried Hermione before him, felt her warm hand on his cheek, her nails slightly scraping his scalp, her bum resting on his crotch. But most importantly, he felt her lips return to his. Draco kissed her back with a wild abandon, taking Hermione by surprise. He deepened their kiss frantically, almost afraid that the dream would comeback to claim him. Hermione felt his tongue flick at her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips for his invading tongue-and soon-their tongues began to dance and duel against each other.

His strong arms pulled her flush against him so that her chest was pressed firmly against his. Hermione softly caressed his cheek with her hand, opposite to Draco's rough kisses. Draco tugged at the back of her blouse.

"Take it off." He mumbled against her lips.

Hermione's hands left Draco's face and hair in order to quickly undo her shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, Draco pulled the fabric off her shoulders and discarded it on the floor. His large hands spread over her bareback, taking in as much of her skin as he could. The tips of his fingers felt the catch of her bra, and he nimbly undid it. Hermione leaned back in order to shuck the bra off. While Hermione was still bent backwards, Draco used the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her breasts. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco's mouth teased her puckered rosebuds. He trailed wet kisses from her breasts to her jaw, and as his lips traveled up her body, Hermione leaned forward once more. She tilted her head back, giving him more access. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against the fabric of his shirt, earning a small mewl from Hermione.

Draco decided he could nibble on Hermione's delectable skin forever-especially because her taste kept the nightmares at bay. He lapped at her neck, catching the salty taste of her sweat. He could feel Hermione's buds poking at his chest, rubbing back and forth as she sought release. He could feel his length straining against his trousers, wanting to bury himself into her to the hilt. Hermione's hands pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his pants. His head fell back as her hands slid up his abdomen, nails scratching as they traced his abs definition. She scraped his nipples with her nails several times, earning a growl from Draco. He quickly undid his shirt, and Hermione yanked it off of his muscled body. Hermione began to nibble on his earlobe, her hot breath teasing Draco's senses. Draco undid the clasp of Hermione's skirt, bunching it up on her waist in order to reach her moist panties. He cupped her mound through the fabric, clenching slightly. Hermione shivered in response, tongue flicking out more aggressively on his earlobe.

"Stop teasing, Draco." Hermione murmured.

Draco turned his head to capture Hermione's lips as his fingers teased her nub through the fabric. Hermione's hips grinded down on his hand. Draco felt the moisture seep through her panties, wetting his palm. He trailed his hand away from her panty covered mound, earning a soft growl from Hermione.

"Draco." She bit out.

Draco pulled away from her lips, panting as he looked into her clouded eyes. He snuck his hand into the waistband of her underwear, finding her soft, moist curls. He cupped her again, lifting his fingers to tease her nether lips.

"Is this what you want?" Draco asked huskily.

Hermione nodded, then shook her head. "More. I want more."

Draco bit down on her neck just as he inserted two fingers into her warm heat. Hermione moaned loudly at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Draco pumped his fingers into her, her juices coating his fingers. Hermione humped down on his fingers, pleasure rushing through her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rose her hips and then lowered them onto him. Draco's other hand rose in-between them to squeeze one of her breasts roughly. Hermione licked her lips, feeling so very close to achieving an orgasm.

"Kiss me." Hermione whimpered.

Draco obliged, bringing his lips to hers once more to assuage her need. He bit down on her bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth. Hermione's tongue reached out, causing Draco to drop her lip. Her tongue searched his, tasting and licking as he continued to pump into her. He began to mimic the thrusting of his fingers with that of his tongue.

Hermione shook her head wildly, tearing away from his mouth. "I want you inside me when I cum."

She tried to squirm away from his hand, the palm of it rubbing against her nub with the most delicious friction. The hand on her breast tightened, pinching and twisting her nipple.

"You will." Draco promised, a smirk on his lips as he watched her eye glaze over.

Hermione's body shuddered as she came on Draco's fingers. Draco looked at her expression with pride. Her mouth opened as pure bliss swept over her. Her eyes were half lidded, and unfocused. He continued to stroke her as she climaxed, loving the rippling as she clenched down on his fingers.

She slumped against him as her climax ended. Draco pulled his fingers out of her, lifting them to his lips. He sucked her juices off of his fingers, tongue swirling on the tips to catch all of her essence. Hermione looked up at him, eyes blazing as she watched him. She pushed against him and lifted her face to his. He finished cleaning off his fingers, about to drop his hand to his side when Hermione engulfed his fingers into her mouth. She suckled strongly, sending a jolt straight to Draco's groin. He watched her as she sucked and licked where he had previously done so. He felt her tongue tickle his fingers, teeth slightly nibbling on their tips. She gave one last suck before releasing his fingers.

Draco's eyes traveled over Hermione's face, from her fiery eyes to her parted lips. "Exquisite."

Hermione purred as she leaned forward to give him a long, deep kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, deepening the kiss further. She pulled away several moments later, both her and Draco panting.

"About that promise…" Hermione whispered, breathless.

Draco's eyebrow arched at her. He took hold of her bum, and quickly raised himself off the couch. Hermione squealed as he lifted her off with him, and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione felt her skirt flapping around on her waist, the buttons undone. She blushed slightly. Draco noticed her blush as he walked them to his room. He gave her an amused grin. Hermione's hands reached out to hold onto Draco's doorframe, halting Draco's walk.

"What's wrong with my room?" He asked, confused.

Hermione averted her eyes, "I just don't want to do it in here."

Draco shrugged, "Fine. Your room then."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded as Draco walked them to her room.

"You know, I don't think Professor McGonagall had this in mind when she gave us adjacent bedrooms." Draco chuckled.

Hermione shook her head at him as they walked into her room. She unhitched her legs from Draco's waist, and Draco loosened his grip to let her stand in front of him. Hermione kicked the door shut, then turned to face him. She laughed as she saw his current wardrobe. Draco looked at in bewilderment.

"What?" He asked.

"You're wearing trousers and a tie." Hermione giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "And you're wearing some panties and a skirt."

Hermione looked down at herself. "Seems I am."

She looked back up at Draco, and they both chuckled. She stepped forward and removed his tie, tossing it aside. Draco reached for her skirt, pulling it down before Hermione stepped out of it. Draco undid his pants, pulling them down and kicking them away from him. Hermione gave him a weak smile, and then pulled off her panties. Draco took off his briefs, his arousal free from confinement.

Hermione took Draco by surprise when she started a slight run before jumping onto him, knocking him backwards onto the bed. It knocked the breath out of Draco, causing him to inhale sharply as his back hit the mattress. Hermione giggled, placing soft kisses along his collarbone and up to his cheek.

"Sorry." Hermione managed to say between giggles.

Draco gave her a doubtful look, "Right." He groaned.

Hermione nibbled on his jaw line, eyes gleaming with mischief as she looked up at him. Draco met her eyes, eventually relaxing into the bed as she continued to kiss and nibble his jaw. He felt her curls of the apex of her thighs rub against his lower thighs enticingly. She moved her bum down, so that his length was nestled against it.

"Forgive me?" Hermione murmured as she moved herself closer and closer to his erection.

Draco closed his eyes as she hovered over his length, raising herself onto his chest with her hands. She sat up straight, her hair making a curtain around her face. She looked down at him in triumph as she felt his hips rise to try and tempt her to do the deed.

"Merlin, yes." Draco growled in frustration as she evaded him.

Hermione impaled herself on him in one swift movement, causing both her and him to gasp loudly. Hermione's head shot back, eyes opening wide. Draco's hands bit into her thighs as she raised herself off him once more. Draco groaned when he felt her tight sheath surround him. The hands on his chest pushed down slightly, her nails scratching him harshly as she continued to pound herself onto him swiftly. Draco hissed feeling the sting from her nails. His fingers tightened further on her thighs, sure to leave fingerprint bruises later.

Hermione leaned forward, moaning as the new angle caused more stimulation to her nub. Draco raised his head slightly, catching her nipple into his warm mouth. He bit down, causing Hermione's strokes to quicken. Her soft moans echoed throughout the room, sounding like music to Draco's ears. Draco switched breasts, tongue flicking out against the bud before suckling strongly. He felt her clenching down onto him, squeezing his length tightly. Draco groaned, much to Hermione's approval. Draco mustered up his strength, and flipped them over so that he was on top. Hermione slightly frowned, but soon gasped as he thrust into her with sure, hard strokes-reaching deeper than he had before. Hermione raised her head off the pillow, her tongue stroking behind Draco's ear. Draco shivered, and Hermione repeated the action. Her tongue traced the curve of his ear, slipping down to his lobe. She sucked it in her mouth, biting down. Draco took one of her hands, leading it between them to where their bodies joined.

"Touch yourself." Draco ordered harshly as changed his angle of penetration.

Hermione's hand rubbed her nub furiously as Draco continued to thrust into her. Her lips formed an 'o' as even more pleasure flashed through her. Her toes curled.

"I'm so close." Hermione bit out, head thrashing on the pillow causing her hair to tangle.

Draco leaned forward, his hot breath blowing into her ear. His lips touched her ear, he was so close.

"Hermione…" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione reached her peak with that soft spoken word. Her hips bucked up against Draco's, causing him to be buried till the hilt in her. Draco groaned, having also reached his climax. They both shuddered as their orgasms overcame them. Draco panted as he saw stars before his eyes, he buried his face in the crook of Hermione's neck. Hermione turned her head slightly to kiss the side of his face, panting heavily. She closed her eyes as Draco melted against her. She found his weight on her comforting. Draco remained like that for another minute before rolling off of her. They lay side by side staring up at the ceiling. Theodore's face came to her mind, and she felt guilty about lying there with Draco. Hermione turned on her back to Draco, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. Maybe she had more serious feelings for Theodore after all. It was just all so confusing. She thought she wanted Draco, but maybe he really was not right for her after all.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?" Draco groaned, closing his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip, "Could you please leave me? I need to get dressed for the party."

Hermione felt Draco stiffen beside her. She felt the bed shift as he got out of her bed. Hermione reached out for him, grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Draco froze, "Don't be. It's just a shag."

Hermione flinched, but nodded, burying her face into her pillow. She wanted to curl up in Theo's arms and apologize, and she didn't even understand why.

**Chapter 20: When the Sky Is Falling**

Chapter 20

Hermione felt herself being slightly shaken, tearing her away from her erotic dream which consisted of herself being forcefully taken in a classroom by Draco and Blaise.

"Hermione? It's nearly ten." A voice penetrated the hazy fog that separated her dream from reality.

Hermione's conscious recognized the voice, but her brain remained sluggish as she tried to delve back into her pleasant dream. Another shake. Hermione groaned.

"You kicked me out so you could get ready for the party, and yet you've just fallen asleep. Get ready for the party." Draco ordered as he left her room.

Hermione threw a pillow at her door, anger flowing through her. Everyone liked to boss her around.

"Men!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Hermione opened her door, striding towards the bathroom. She banged against the door loudly, hearing the water running inside.

"I'm coming in!" Hermione yelled as she opened the door.

The bathroom was filled with steam, fogging up all the mirrors. Hermione frowned. "You better leave me some hot water."

She heard Draco chuckle as he turned off the water a few minutes later. He emerged from the shower, grabbing his green towel from the nearby rack and tied it around his waist. Slicking his hair back, he stepped up to the sink to brush his teeth. Noticing the fogged up mirror, he quickly wiped at it with a hand towel. Hermione pushed past him, and stepped into the shower. Once she had finished, she stepped out and mimicked Draco's actions. Walking back to her room, she began to think of what she could possibly wear. She hardly had any sexy lingerie in her wardrobe.

She opened her closet, staring into its contents. "Useless." She muttered as she yanked on the hangers, throwing the clothes behind her as each one proved itself too appropriate for the occasion. "Figures. The one time I need something inappropriate, all I have is appropriate." Hermione turned away from her closet as it grew empty. Her other clothes lay in random piles on her floor. She tightened her towel's knot, and walked to her dresser. Theodore had already seen her in the few thongs she owned, so those were also out of the question. Cute, little generic cotton panties were left. Hermione tossed those on the floor also. She came to the bottom of the drawer, nothing.

"I'm going to have to cancel on Theo." Hermione wailed, falling to her knees.

She sniffled as she looked at the havoc she had reined in her room. Bras hung from her bedposts, lamps…Clothes in colorful, messy piles hiding her flooring. Hermione's gaze went to a couple cheetah print pillows that Ginny had once bought her while they shopped with Mr. Weasley in a Muggle shop. Hermione had only accepted the gift because it obviously wasn't real fur, and therefore it promoted artificial fabrics to attain the beautiful animal print. A slow smile spread over Hermione's face as brilliance illuminated her mind.

A few minutes later with the help of magic, and a few flicks of her wand, Hermione had a sexy cheetah print lingerie set. "I love magic." Hermione sighed happily once she finished.

Hermione slipped on the thong first, but noticed that her soft curls seemed to peek out of the small triangle of fabric's side and top since it rode low on her hips. She removed the thong, and wrapped her towel around herself as she went to the bathroom taking her shaving cream and razor. A few minutes later of careful trimming, she returned to her bedroom.

After pulling the thong on once more, she was content with the way it looked. The triangle covering her mound was the cheetah print from the pillow, and Hermione had used some black elastic straps from one of her black dresses to connect the triangle with the band that ran up between her bum cheeks.

Hermione turned to each side to examine herself in the mirror. She blushed at the sight and turned away to put on the bra. She had made it a pushup bra by stuffing it with some of the fluff in her pillow. It added an extra 'oomph' to her perky breasts, pushing them out and together in a very seductive way. Hermione giggled and jumped around the room happily.

"I look good, yes I do. I look good, so-o-o-o good." Hermione sang to herself. "I'm wearing something sexy, sexxxxayyy." Hermione swung her hips around, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

She laughed as she ran to her mirror, picking up her makeup bag on her way. She applied a slight layer of foundation powder, adding a bit of concealer under her eyes. Some smoky brown and gold eye shadow, black eyeliner framing her eyes. Hermione bit her lips looking into the mirror, "Ohhh. It's a special occasion-some more won't hurt." She told herself as she added some thickening black mascara. She reached for some neutral colored lip plumper, applying a light layer.

Hermione dashed to her hair products, grabbing some volume radiance mousse and hairspray and a blow-dryer. She flipped her head down, and scrunched a handful of mousse into her wavy locks. She added a second handful after, making sure to reach all of her wild hair. She then began to blow dry it, flipping her head back up when done. Her hair was crazy, and wild. A little bit of hairspray, and Hermione was done.

Hermione grabbed a black, silk robe and slung it on. She left it hanging open, giving a clear view to her cheetah set. She grabbed some black stilettos and slipped them on her dainty feet, wobbling slightly once she stood up. A bit of lotion to her legs, then Hermione heard a knock on her door, and she called out, "Come in." She set the lotion down, and turned towards the door.

Draco opened her door, "Hermione-Theodore is waiting for you in our common-"

Draco's words faltered as he took in the sight of Hermione from head to toe. He had never seen the Gryffindor Princess like this, and he suddenly felt the possessive urge that he didn't want anyone else to see her like this either.

"Merlin, Hermione…When'd you get that outfit?" Draco croaked.

Hermione's blush returned to her cheeks, "I used the fabric from my pillow… and some dress straps. Little bit of magic did the rest."

Draco gulped. "It's quite good."

Hermione smiled, "You think?"

Draco nodded, "It's bloody sexy."

Draco watched Hermione's tongue sweep over her plump bottom lip, and wanted to follow it with his own. Hermione waved her hand in front of his face, drawing Draco away from his sinful thoughts.

"Earth to Draco." Hermione smirked.

"What'd you say?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed, "Do you think Theo will enjoy it?"

Draco's temper flared, but he managed to coolly state, "Most likely."

Hermione beamed at him, "Great, well, I'll just go to him now."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm as she walked past him, pulling her back to him. Hermione looked at him, confused. "Draco?" She murmured as she saw him staring at her lips.

"Don't go with him." Draco said the words before he could stop them from coming out.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco sighed, pulling Hermione against him. "Don't go to the party with Theodore."

Hermione's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. "I said I would. He asked me."

"Go in there and tell him you're going with me instead." Draco suggested, hating the pleading in his tone.

"You're going with Tracey Davis." Hermione bit out.

Draco rolled his eyes, "She'll find someone else, I'm sure."

Hermione shook her head, pulling out of his grasp. "No. I told Theo I would go with him, and I'm going with him. I'm not a puppy you can call and dismiss whenever it suits you." Her voice trembled.

She fixed him with one more hard look, and then began to walk away. Draco pulled her back, and stopped her protests by kissing her softly, a kiss meant to coax and persuade. Hermione kissed him back, for a moment, before pulling away roughly. She teetered on her heels as she pushed herself out of his arms. She didn't say anything, just went through the door to meet with Theo. Draco breathed a ragged sigh, and smacked his head against the wall before walking out after her.

Hermione reached Theo, who whistled at the sight of her. "Wow." Was all he said.

Hermione forced a smile on her lips as he walked up to him. She appraised him, noticing the black leather briefs and a cotton, leopard print robe tied at his waist.

"We almost match." Hermione noticed.

Theodore chuckled, "That we do. I tried to think of what you would wear, and thought you fit with something wild and feline."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Wild?"

Theodore reached for her, drawing her against him. "Very."

Hermione raised her lips, accepting his passionate kisses. She kissed him back fully, arching into him. Theodore pulled away first, and pushed a velvet box between them.

"For the lovely lady." He smirked.

Hermione stepped back and took the box, opening it. Inside laid a black collar, studded with gold vines and flowers. It was thick, and made of black steel. Hermione stared at it, tempted to just go alone in order to avoid wearing it. She looked back at Theodore.

"Do I really have to?" She muttered.

Theodore took the collar from the case, and walked behind her. "Yes."

Hermione sighed, lifting her hair to allow him access. "Fine."

Hermione's eyes saw Draco leaning against a wall, arms folded in front of him. She turned her head slightly to look at him while Theodore clasped the collar around her neck. Draco's gaze was cold, but Hermione could have sworn she saw a flash of pain and anger in them just a moment before. Draco wore red leather briefs, tight against his pale skin. His robe was black, with red trimming and it wasn't tied closed. Over the left side of his chest lay a mangled, bleeding heart with the letter 'D' in cursive on the heart. Hermione noticed the art, and frowned. She heard the collar's clasp 'click' as it locked, and noticed Draco's disapproving grimace. Hermione let her hair fall back around her neck and shoulders as Theodore walked back to her front.

"Let's go?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded, and accepted his arm. "Malfoy? Are you coming?" She asked him.

Draco shook his head, "I'll be along soon."

Theodore nodded at him, and he lead Hermione into a secret passageway that existed behind one of the portraits. There were many secret halls such as these, linking the dormitories. Very few had found them, and the few who did rarely shared its location. Most of those who had discovered them were in fact, Slytherins. Hermione looked around the tunnel as she and Theodore walked.

"I didn't know something like this existed. I mean, some books I've read have hinted at it-but I never thought, I mean, I never dreamed these tunnels existed." Hermione gaped at the dark walls.

Theodore's soft laughter echoed off the walls. "Glad to show you something you didn't already know about."

Hermione slightly bristled at that, "I don't know everything, you know. I just retain knowledge quite well, and I love to read. If more people read then perhaps they would know as much as I seem to."

Theodore pulled Hermione to a stop, "Hey, I didn't mean to insult you." He ducked down to peer into her eyes.

Hermione shrugged, "Ok." She turned her head away to look down the tunnel.

Theodore took hold of her chin, and gently turned her head to kiss her. Hermione felt his slightly chapped lips against her soft ones before she deepened their kiss. Her tongue snuck into his mouth, tasting and probing. Hermione pulled back, and offered a shy smile. Theodore took hold of her hand, and they continued walking to the Slytherin common rooms. Eventually the tunnel took on a downward slope as they got closer to their destination. They reached what appeared to be a dead end, but Theodore reached out and touched the wall. He knocked loudly several times, and the portrait inside swung open to reveal a grinning Destiny.

"Glad you could make it." She smirked as they stepped inside.

Hermione felt vibrations and a slight shock go through her as she stepped inside the room. Instantly she heard loud music, the occasional screaming and some chanting going on in one of the far corners. What seemed like hundreds of people pressed up against each other filled the room, popping up out of nowhere.

"I had to put a silencing curse on the edges of the room so that the professors and other students can't hear the party. And my sister did this cool spell that makes everyone in the room invisible from outside the borders, hides us from prying eyes." Destiny waggled her eyebrows. "Oh and the shock you felt? It removes any magical disguises and such just in case someone had drunk some polyjuice potion to look like someone who was actually invited." Destiny explained smugly.

"Efficient." Hermione nodded, completely surprised by all the 'security' measures they had thought of.

Destiny pulled Hermione to her side, leaving Theodore to trail behind them as they went through the throngs of people.

"Although I am a bit upset that you came with a date." Destiny frowned at Hermione, looking pointedly at the collar. "I was going to introduce you to some of the Quidditch Slytherin team hotties."

Hermione smiled bashfully, "Well Theodore asked…so…"

Destiny turned sharply onto Theodore. "You sneaky little prat!" She pouted. "I told you to make sure she came dateless."

Theodore chuckled, "I'm sorry, sis."

Destiny grinned as she hooked arms with Hermione, "No matter. There will be more parties. Beautiful collar, by the way."

Hermione fingered the collar nervously, "Thanks, I guess."

The trio had finally reached the outskirts of the dancing bodies. They stood next to the makeshift bar, and Theodore went to make some 'special' drinks for the girls. Hermione was chatting with Destiny when a voice rang out to them.

"Could this possibly be Hermione Granger?" Astraeia exclaimed as she approached her sister and Hermione.

Hermione blushed and nodded. Astraeia chuckled, "Well, you look utterly divine!"

Hermione looked at Astraeia's outfit and lifted her eyebrows, impressed. Astraeia noticed her looking, and stroke a pose. Astraeia wore a deep red, lace, strapless pushup bra; which connected to her red, lace panties by a long, thin strap of cloth. Her long auburn hair flowed down her back in straight cascade of silk. She also wore a collar, a thick gold band with a black inscription. Hermione tried to read it, but couldn't make it out.

Before Hermione could return the compliment, a Slytherin boy wrapped his arms around Astraeia from behind and pressed a kiss to her temple. Astraeia leaned back into his embrace, smiling brightly at him. She turned her head and leaned it back slightly in order to offer her lips for one of his sinful kisses. He was only too happy to oblige, and their kiss grew longer as their tongues began to duel freely.

Hermione could see glimpses of their tongues connected as they kept kissing, and looked away after a few moments shyly. Destiny laughed, smacking Astraeia's arm.

"Hello!" Destiny called out.

Astraeia pulled away from the boy's lips reluctantly and looked at Hermione with an apologetic smile. The boy growled slightly as Astraeia pulled away, and leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"This is my boyfriend." Astraeia explained. "Terence Higgs."

Hermione smiled at him, "I remember you. You were Seeker, before Draco."

Terence nodded, frowning slightly. "Yeah. I was replaced cause that punk's father practically bought the team."

Hermione's smile faltered. Terence shook his head, "It's whatever."

Astraeia's hand reached back to run her fingers through the hair at his neck soothingly.

Theodore joined them, handing Hermione and his sisters each a drink. Hermione looked into the cup, the liquid swirled and fizzled and changed colors every few seconds. It looked really pretty, Hermione thought. Destiny took a huge swig out of her cup, and hiccupped slightly.

Adrian Pucey appeared then, wearing nearly the same as Terence. Green, tight briefs with a black, cotton robe. However, Terence's robe had red trimmings in order to slightly match with his girlfriend. Destiny turned to greet him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They leaned their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes before Destiny reached on her tiptoes to kiss him briefly. Adrian's arms tightened around her as they kissed. Destiny pulled away, turning in his arms to face the group once more.

"Adrian, this is-" Destiny began.

"Hermione Granger." Adrian nodded.

Destiny giggled, "Right."

Adrian appraised Hermione, "You're brave to come here."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

"A bookworm in a snake's cave? You'll be eaten alive." He snickered.

Theodore shook his head, "If anyone's going to be eating her, it'll be me." He waggled his eyebrows at Hermione suggestively.

Adrian's eyes searched Hermione's neck, and sure enough, she wore a collar. "You came with our Theodore?" His voice grew more friendly.

Hermione nodded happily, and Theodore wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Yes."

Adrian's eyes grew warmer, "Well, you're alright then."

Hermione beamed at Adrian, "Glad to hear that."

Destiny pouted up at Adrian. "You haven't said anything about my outfit."

Adrian chuckled, his hands skimming up her bare skin. "You look very, very sexy." He murmured.

Hermione had to agree with him. Destiny's lingerie was a leather set. A one-piece of black, shiny leather that was completely backless. A strap of cloth ran between her bum cheeks, and the tight leather cupped her large breasts before gripping her flat abdomen and mound. It left little to the imagination, much to Adrian's delight. Her collar was green, with silver studs running across it. She wore knee length leather boots, giving her an extra three inches of height.

Destiny rubbed her bum against Adrian's crotch as she slightly purred. "Thank you."

Hermione turned to look around the crowded room. Girls in skimpy underwear, boys taking that fact to an advantage as they bumped, grinded and prodded on the dance floor. Empty, and half full cups lay over every flat surface available, slightly shaking as the music thumped throughout the room. Smoke gathered over a small group in one corner, mellow energy radiating from them. However, Hermione noticed that Draco had not yet arrived.

Hermione's search was interrupted by her being pushed away from Theo. She turned to see a girl stumbling into Theodore, clearly already very buzzed. The girl grabbed onto the edges of Theodore's robe, giggling.

Theodore grinned down at the girl, "Well hello there, Anna."

Anna winked at Theodore, "Long time no see, baby."

Hermione chugged down her drink, and slammed the empty cup on the bar. "Hi, um Anna, was it?"

Anna turned to face Hermione, pressing her back against Theodore's front as she did. "Yeah? Who are you?"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I'm Theo's date."

Anna laughed loudly, running a hand through her thick hair. "Is that right?" She slurred.

Hermione pulled her hair away from her neck, showing off her glinting collar. Anna looked at it, then back at Theodore.

"This bitch for real?" She asked him, pouting.

Theodore shook his head, "Don't call her that. But yeah, she's my date."

Hermione smiled smugly at Anna. "You heard him."

Anna shrugged, leaning up to place a kiss on Theo's neck. "You know where to find me when you're done with her."

Hermione bristled at the comment but chose to remain quiet as Anna teetered away. She had no right to feel possessive over Theo. Theodore chuckled at Hermione's expression, and reached for her.

"Sorry about that." He smirked.

Hermione shrugged, "Not a big deal."

Hermione looked around for someone else she knew, but all those she did were busy with their dates. Destiny with Adrian against one wall, Astraeia with Terrence in a corner. But then Hermione caught a glimpse of dark skin and rippling muscle.

"Theo, I'll be right back." Hermione smiled, grabbing another drink from the bar.

Theodore shrugged, "Alright," before joining another group of guys who were smoking something.

Hermione followed the dark form, pushing against the sea of people to reach it. She bumped into someone, spilling her drink down her chest. It dripped down on her abdomen. Hermione groaned in frustration, tossing the cup. She used her silk robe to dry off, keeping an eye on Blaise's retreating figure. She tossed the robe to the ground with a sigh, and continued her pursuit of Blaise. She stretched out, and grabbed his arm.

Blaise turned, "Ladies, please, hands off the merchandise-oh, hey Hermione!"

Hermione giggled, feeling the effects of her other drinks. "Blaisey!"

Blaise groaned, "Please, I thought I had explained that that's not my name!"

"I think it's good for you." Hermione smiled.

A slow song came on, replacing the fast beat tune of before. Several groans rang out on the dance floor, but people began to slowly pair up. Blaise snuck his arms around her, giving her a slight squeeze. They were still in the middle of the dancing crowd, so Blaise began to sway back and forth with Hermione. She put her arms around his neck with a roll of her eyes.

"Should I be scared that some girl is going to scratch my face up when she sees me dancing with her date?" Hermione asked.

Blaise laughed, throwing his head back. "No. I didn't bring a date. Too many single ladies here to do that."

"Find anyone worth sneaking off with?" Hermione winked.

"Just you." Blaise smirked.

After a few minutes of soft music came on a Spanish number, and all the people began to dirty dance once again. Blaise took Hermione's hand in his own, and led her through the people to the corner where the chanting was. They joined the circle, and Hermione took in the sight of people chugging different sparkling, fizzing, bubbling and smoking drinks. It was all mostly guys in this corner, and they all eyed Hermione hungrily.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked Blaise loudly, over the chanting.

Blaise slugged one arm around Hermione's neck, "Whoever can chug one of those large bottles the fastest, wins."

"What do they win?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

Blaise nodded towards one of the few girls among them, "A special favor from her."

Hermione looked at the girl Blaise had pointed out. She was a toned, tall blonde with a very large bust. "To ALL the guys who win?" Hermione asked, open-mouthed.

Blaise, and several of the guys nearest them, busted out laughing. "No! Of course not! The guy who wins at the end of the party. The ultimate 'winner' has to beat everyone who challenges him continuously until the end of the party."

"Everyone?" Hermione asked doubtfully, staring at the surrounding men.

"Makes it difficult to stay a winner." Blaise nodded.

Hermione watched as the current winner once again beat someone, slamming the empty bottle on the makeshift table in the middle. Hermione was very intrigued with the game, and feeling very self-assured at this point because of her previous drinks.

"Who's next?" The guy roared to the circle.

Hermione pulled away from Blaise, "I am."

All the boys turned to look at Hermione, open mouthed. Blaise chuckled, "You heard her."

The winner beckoned her over, and Hermione confidently strode up to him. "What shall it be?" He asked, sweeping his hand over the many different bottles.

Hermione shrugged, "Do your worst."

A collective "Oooooh," ran out behind her, but Hermione ignored them. She smiled smugly at the boy before her as he picked up a bottle. It was blue, and extremely bubbly. Hermione nodded her acceptance at him, and he handed her another just like his. Blaise stepped forward and opened both bottles, the two 'contestants' poised the bottle at their lips, and with a yell from Blaise, began to chug for all they were worth.

Hermione quickly gulped down the liquid, both hands on the bottle. By half the bottle, her throat was burning, and her vision extremely blurry. She staggered back as the room began to spin, but kept drinking.

Just as she was almost done, she heard the boy yell "Finished."

Hermione gulped down the last few drops, and slammed the bottle down-only to miss the table and have it fall and break on the floor. All the boys laughed at this, and so did Hermione. She walked forward and shook the winner's hand, smiling brightly. The boy shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You almost had me." He grinned.

Hermione snorted, "If I really wanted to, I would have you in a heartbeat."

The boy laughed loudly at her comment, as did the others. Hermione turned to the blonde prize, "You're not the one I want anyway. No offense."

The blonde sneered, "Like I would ever get with you. I like meat."

The boys snickered, elbowing each other.

"I've offended you, haven't I? Oh dear. But honestly, I don't understand how you not being a vegetarian has anything to do with this conversation." Hermione asked, confused.

"Blaise? This girl serious?" Blondie looked behind Hermione shoulder's to Blaise, both eyebrows raised.

Blaise pulled Hermione under his arm, "Okay, let's go before you get into a fight."

Hermione went willingly, the room still spinning before her. She leaned into Blaise as they walked.

"I want to dance!" Hermione squealed as she energetically grabbed onto him, yanking him towards the dance floor.

"What about Theodore?" Blaise frowned slightly, letting Hermione take him along.

Hermione grinned, "Let's find him!"

"I'm right here, pet." Theo murmured into her ear as his arms snaked around her waist.

Blaise rolled his eyes at them. "I'll see you two later."

Hermione let Theodore lead her to the middle of the twisting bodies, and then pressed her backside against his front snugly. Theo's hands rested on her hips as she pushed back against him, arching her back and bending her knees to give herself more leverage. Her hands caressed her body as they progressed towards Theo's neck. Theodore thrusted against her as she bucked against him, both fully enthralled with the music and sexual energy radiating off the dance floor. One of Theo's hands left her hips in order to run up her exposed abdomen, his hand slightly grazing the underside of her bra. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling him so firmly pressed up against her near naked form. She quickly spun in her arms, her hands at the tie of his robe. Theo watched her through hooded eyes as she untied the robe, and pushed it off his shoulders.

A couple nearby them called out, "Take it all off!"

Theo ignored the couple, not wanting to take his eyes off of Hermione. Hermione smirked at him as she ran her hands up his sculpted chest, undulating her body against his. Her panty covered mound rubbed against his thigh as she grinded on him. Theo's hands returned to her body, grabbing hold of her hair and pulling it back. It caused Hermione's body to arch backwards, creating an offering of her breasts to Theo's hungry gaze. He ducked his head to lick up the crevice of her breasts, a shiver running through Hermione as he did. Hermione felt his hardness through his tight briefs, feeling triumphant.

She twirled slowly in his grasp, and he let her hair slip through his fingers. Hermione felt his tongue at her ear, licking and probing. Hermione bit her lip, sure that her panties must be soaking.

Theo huskily whispered in her ear, "Want to come with me?"

Hermione nodded, licking her lips. Theo took both of her hands and pulled her to a darker corner. He pinned her there, and instantly lowered his lips to hers. Hermione felt a thrill at being so naughty in a dark corner, surrounded by people. Theo felt one of Hermione's hands cup him through his briefs, rubbing up and down his arousal temptingly. Their tongues intertwined in sloppy, wet kisses. The haze in Hermione's mind grew thicker as Theo's fingers teased her through her thong, feeling her excitement by the excessive moisture there. Her hips raised to meet his fingers, and her hand grew rougher and faster on his length.

Theodore's lips left hers, trailing down her neck to suck on a sweet spot. Hermione moaned quietly, her free hand cupping the back of his head to encourage his administrations.

"Hermione?" A voice called out behind Theo incredulously.

He pulled away instantly, and Hermione gasped as he abruptly pulled away. Hermione tried to focus on the person in front of them, and recognized Draco. Her buzz died.

"Hey, Malfoy." Theo smiled easily.

Draco frowned at him, "You taking advantage of her while she's drunk, Theo?"

Theo bristled, "No."

"I want him to, Draco. He's my date, and my teacher. He can do whatever he pleases with me, as far as I'm concerned." Hermione snapped.

Draco scowled, "Whatever."

Tracey came up behind Draco then, kissing his neck. "C'mon, Draco. Let's go find our own corner."

Draco nodded, letting Tracey tug him away from Hermione and Theo. Theodore groaned, resting his forehead against Hermione's. "I'm sorry if I got too out of control, Hermione."

"You didn't. I liked it, a lot. Theo, please don't feel bad about this…" Hermione trailed off.

Theo gave her a shy smile, "It's hard to resist you, Miss Granger."

Hermione's stomach somersaulted. "It's hard to resist you too…"

"I'm going to get us some water, wait here, okay?" Theodore murmured into her ear, nuzzling her neck gently.

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. "I'll be here."

Theodore kissed her softly, and then turned to go. Hermione sighed loudly, running her hands through her hair. Theodore was beginning to mean more to her than just acouple of lessons of carnality. She wasn't sure how he felt about her though, and it was very scary for her.

A few minutes later, a voice rang out "Hermione! There you are! Can you come with me, please?" Destiny called out as she walked briskly to Hermione's side.

Hermione hesitated, "Theo told me to wait here for him; he's gone for water."

"Yeah, he was. But when he got to the bottles, he was confronted by his ex… I think he needs you right now." Destiny explained.

Hermione nodded, "yes, of course. Lead the way."

"Her name is Courtney. Ugh! Hate her. She was one of his first 'students' and he really fell for her. They started dating, and he was head over heels. But she cheated all the time, and lied constantly. Used my brother to learn some cool tricks." Destiny sneered.

Hermione nodded, encouraging Destiny as they walked around the edges of the party to get back to Theo. "I mean, at first we all adored her. She's witty, and clever. Absolutely wonderful, and engaging. But, she changed when she started dating our Theodore. She hurt him every chance she got. Ya know?" Destiny ranted.

Hermione kept nodding, her sluggish mind starting to sharpen as she focused on Destiny's words. They could see Theodore and, what Hermione assumed to be Courtney, ahead of them. Theodore was leaning back against a wall, arms crossed. He had one leg crossed over the other, his head cast in a downward angle, eyes continuously flickering away from Courtney. Everything in his body language told Hermione that he had put up a wall, physical and emotional, when it came to Courtney. Hermione turned to Destiny.

"Make-up?"

Destiny looked her over, reaching out to wipe below her lips where some of her gloss had smeared. "You're good." She affirmed.

Hermione nodded, and then turned to strut towards Theodore best she could while wearing killer heels. She slightly pushed Courtney as she walked past her, heading straight to Theodore's arms. He opened them instantly as she approached, holding her tightly when she stepped into his embrace. His grip tightened, as if he was holding onto her for dear life. Hermione's heart softened towards him.

"You ok, Theo?" She murmured.

"Yeah. Just catching up with Courtney." Theo nodded, eyes tight.

Hermione pretended to just notice Courtney, "Oh! Didn't see you there, sorry. What was it?" Hermione peered up at Theodore, "I'm horrible with names."

Theodore's lips twitched, fighting a smile. Courtney cleared her throat, "Courtney." She offered.

Hermione nodded, "That's right! So, you know Theo?"

"We dated some time ago." Courtney shrugged, smiling.

"Really? He's never mentioned you…" Hermione frowned, feigning confusion.

Courtney licked her lips nervously, "No? Well, that's rude of you Theodore." Courtney spoke his name in an Italian accent, pronouncing his name as Theo-do-de.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at the possessive tone in Courtney's voice as she spoke Theo's name. "You have an Italian accent when you said his name. Are you Italian?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, gracious no. It's just the nickname I gave Theodore when we saw an Italian opera for our second anniversary." Courtney chuckled.

Hermione laughed, "How cute."

"Yes. Well, how long have you two been dating?" Courtney asked.

Theodore sighed, "We're not da-"

"Telling. We're not telling." Hermione smiled. "It's horribly messy. You see, when we started dating, Theodore wasn't on the market really. He was sort of taken, so we don't like to admit that little fact."

Courtney looked a bit taken aback, "Taken? By who? Before you, I mean."

Hermione licked her lips, looking up at Theo. "Who was it, dear?"

Theodore stared pointedly at Courtney, but just smiled "I forget her name."

Courtney winced at his stare, but forced a tight smile. "Hermione, I seem to recall that you're Gryffindor."

"Head Girl now, but Gryffindor before-yes." Hermione nodded.

"So why aren't you with Potter and Weasley?" Courtney cocked her head.

Hermione felt a pang of hurt as she heard their names, but managed a nonchalant shrug. "Because I'm with Theo right now. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Courtney chuckled, "Well, I'll let you enjoy the rest of the party."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks."

Hermione sagged against Theo once Courtney was out of sight, "Whew."

"Sorry about that." Theodore apologized.

Hermione shrugged, "It's fine. Really, it is."

Theodore placed a kiss on top of her head. Hermione twisted in his arms, looking up at him. Theodore leaned down, kissing her lips roughly with his own. When he pulled away, Hermione noticed several girls around them staring on jealously.

"We're not dating." Hermione said suddenly.

"I know." Theodore smiled sadly.

Hermione shook her head, "People think we are."

Theodore cocked an eyebrow, "Do they?"

Hermione nodded, licking her dry lips. "They must. I'm always seen with you."

Theodore's eyes grew clouded, "What's your point?"

"I don't want people to think we're together when we're not. I just-I don't know. I know you're only in this with me to teach me somethings, to have fun. I don't want to ruin your chances of getting other girls." Hermione bit her lip nervously.

Theodore sighed, slightly put off. "It's not that simple, Hermione. And honestly, I don't want to get other girls."

Hermione froze. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Theodore groaned.

"Tell me." Hermione whispered.

Theodore froze in fear. What if she didn't want him as more than a casual hookup? She seemed to want Malfoy, but after earlier when she told Draco off…maybe… No, she was just mad she was interrupted from an orgasm.

"Look, if the collar has made you think that we're something more than what we are, then I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to confuse you." Theodore bit out, hating the words he spoke.

He reached around Hermione's neck and quickly unlocked the collar before Hermione could object. He tucked it into one of his robe's front pockets. "There. Now you're free to hook up with whomever you want tonight." He clipped out.

Hermione frowned, "I don't want to hook up with anyone else."

Theodore rubbed his face, "Why?"

"I don't know, at least not yet. Please, Theodore. Put the collar back on. I'm all yours, at least for tonight." Hermione murmured; eyes downcast.

Theodore licked his lips nervously as he reached down, and took the collar back from his pocket. He clicked it around Hermione's neck again, his fingers grazing her skin gently before falling back to his side.

"I need you. Right now, Hermione." Theodore whispered hotly, eyes tightly shut.

Hermione nodded, "Let's go. I need you, too."

Theodore's eyes opened wide, and Hermione leaned in to kiss him. Theo moved his head away, "No, if you kiss me, I'll take you right here infront of all these people."

"I don't care. I need you inside me." Hermione murmured.

Theo chuckled, "I do not want all these people to see you in the throes of passion. That's for my eyes, pet."

Hermione reveled in the possessive tone in his voice. "Okay."

Theo took her hand, lacing their fingers and tugged gently as he led her away from the party and to his room. Once they stepped inside, the atmosphere shifted. Hermione stepped further into the room, her back to the bed as she faced Theo. She felt nervous, this time felt more personal than all the others and she wasn't sure why. Theo approached her slowly, his hands slightly shaking.

Theo was scared. He didn't want to admit it, but he was. Scared because Hermione Granger had moved not only into his bed, but his heart, and he didn't want her to leave. His fingertips grazed her skin, moving up from her abdomen to her neck as he leaned in slowly to kiss her. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as his lips gently moved on hers. She moaned softly as she kissed him back, her hands hesitantly caressing his bare back as they kissed. Theodore's lips trailed kisses across her cheek, up to her forehead and then down her face and neck-leaving a trail of fire. Hermione tipped her head back, granting him access.

"What are you doing, Theo?" She asked, breathless.

Theodore paused, "I'm going to make love to you, Hermione." He then kissed his way to the swell of her breasts.

"Haven't you already?" Hermione groaned, confused.

Theodore sighed sadly, "No, pet. I've shagged and fucked you, I've yet to make love to you. I should have, but…." Theodore trailed off as he unclasped her bra, his lips continuing their slow assault on her body.

"I'm scared, Theo." Hermione whispered. "This feels different…"

"That's because it is. I'm not sure if I can make love, Hermione. But I'm going to try my best, for you. You deserve that." Theodore murmured against her skin.

Hermione's breath hitched as his lips closed around her nipple. "But-"

"Shhhhh. No more talking, pet." Theodore whispered as his tongue teased her nipple.

Theodore cast the contraceptive charm as Hermione took a deep breath, and then she surrendered to Theodore, getting lost in the sensations.

Theodore held Hermione as she dozed next to him, snuggled into his warmth. He had made gentle love to Hermione, and it had been the most enjoyable night he had had. They were at a turning point, and he knew they would have to talk about what was to become of them… But right now, he just wanted to get lost in her body again. He tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her cheek after. Her skin was so soft under his calloused fingertips. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, breathing in her scent before pulling away.

Theo's fingers drifted down Hermione's face, across her full lips. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss across her lips. Hermione fought the fog of sleep as she felt Theo's lips kissing her. Her eyes fluttered open, and then closed as he kissed her again. She kissed him back, gently at first and then building with more passion as she grew more awake. Theo smirked against her lips as she responded.

Theo pulled away, and Hermione leaned forward to try and recapture his lips. Theodore turned his head away, chuckling. Hermione pouted, and settled for kissing the side of his jaw.

"You woke me up." Hermione murmured.

Theo smiled, "Sorry, pet."

Hermione's leg still lay over his thighs, so she pulled herself over on top of him all the way. His hands slid down to her bum, gently massaging.

"Forgive me?" Theo whispered silkily as he skimmed his lips across Hermione's.

Hermione pressed a quick kiss on his lips before could pull away. "If you make it up to me I will." Hermione smiled brightly, giggling softly.

Theo licked his lips, voice husky. "How can I make it up to you?"

Hermione pulled his face to hers, "Like this."

Theodore kissed her wildly, a moan escaping as Hermione attacked his mouth passionately. Her tongue twisted around his, teeth scraping his lips. The hands on her bum tightened, pulling and pressing her against his growing erection. Hermione moved to straddle him, never removing her lips from his. She purred appreciatively as the move gave her more intimate contact against his impressive bulge.

Theo was very glad that they were still naked; it gave him access to her delectable body. She then reached for her wand on her bed stand. Theo's lips quirked into a lopsided smile.

"Good thinking." He nodded as she cast the contraconceptive charm.

Hermione winked at him in reply, and then leaned back down to kiss a trail down his neck then chest. Hermione flicked her tongue across his nipple, earning a small gasp from Theo.

Hermione slid off of him, lying on her back beside him. Theo turned onto his side, fingertips tracing her lips. He eyes closed, and lips slightly parted. His fingers drifted down the curve of her neck, into the swell of her breasts. Hermione's breath stilled as his teasing fingers circled around her erect rosebuds, before retreating to continue its lazy path down her body.

He was trying very hard to be gentle and slow as his fingertips grazed her velvet skin. He wanted very much to bury himself into her completely and deeply. He breathed in deeply as he reached the apex of her thighs, tracing her mound's moist lips. Hermione slightly moaned as his fingers rubbed her with purpose, and she spread her thighs apart slightly to give him easier access. Theo licked his lips before kissing her neck, and then slowly kissed her shoulder, and down onto her chest and then to her cleavage. She smelled and tasted divine. He moved down the bed just a bit so that he could kiss her further. He gently kissed her breasts, avoiding her sensitive buds. He could see that his touch was having its desired effect as her nipples were hard with anticipation.

Hermione felt like she was burning up as his mouth and hands traveled over her body, and she desperately wanted to touch and taste him in return. But as she reached for him, turning towards his body which was already hard and heavy with need, Theo shook his head at her, and gently motioned for her to turn over onto her stomach. Hermione groaned as she complied, closing her eyes as she waited for his next move.

He gently hovered over her, and laid his head at the back of her neck. He moved her hair, pushing it to the side as he kissed her neck and inhaled the scent of her hair and skin. Moving past her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back, Draco lingered there kissing the small of her back and the top of her bum. Hermione's hips bucked in surprise as she felt Draco's body rippling on hers as he moved down the bed. He placed kisses on her beautiful heart shaped bum cheeks, marveling at her magnificent smooth globes. He gave small suckling kisses on each of her cheeks that left small red spots and again a soft moan came from Hermione's lips. Theo continued down the back of each of her thighs and to the backs of her knees.

Hermione's body quivered as his lips and tongue lavished generously on her skin. Her skin was flushed, slightly sweating as she drowned in desire. His hands massaged her calves, and feet before moving up to continue the massage on the rest of her backside.

"Theo, please." Hermione pleaded as his touch remained as light as a feather.

Theo's tense chuckle filled the room as he fought back his instincts to do exactly what his member craved so desperately. "Patience." He murmured against her ear.

Hermione shook her head, "No." She rolled over onto her back, staring into Theo's heated gaze. "Take me." She begged with fervent eyes.

Theo kissed her, his tongue tracing the curve of her lips. Hermione gasped wildly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with everything she was. She bit down on his bottom lip, tugging with her teeth. Theo's arousal jumped as Hermione's hand slipped inside his briefs to caress its length. He tore his lips from hers, panting.

"Hermione, stop." His voice cracked as her hands grabbed his narrow hips.

Hermione shook her head, "I had you gentle last night; I want more of your kinky fuckery." Her hand caressed his length roughly, tugging slightly.

Theo groaned, his eyes rolling back as she continued. Hermione breathed into his ear, "I want you inside me. Now."

He was fighting a losing battle as long as Hermione continued to stroke him. His hands went to hers, trying to remove her hand from his length. Hermione giggled slightly as she and Theodore slightly wrestled. Eventually she had flipped him onto his back, and before he could protest, she licked up the leak of precum oozing from his tip. She then opened her mouth and Theo felt his arousal slide past her rosy lips and into her throat. The smooth warmth of her throat rippled around his arousal. He could feel his length reach the back of her throat as she closed her mouth around it and swirled her tongue across the sensitive underside before licking at the head of his arousal once more. His hips bucked, hands burying into her thick hair.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Theo moaned.

She started stroking what she couldn't fit inside her mouth rapidly with her hand, while keeping her mouth on it suckling strongly. Theodore laid there watching Hermione so deftly working over his hard length, admiring her.

Hermione gave his length one last suck before sitting up. He watched entranced as she pumped his length, teasingly and agonizingly slow.

"Theodore? Please?" Hermione murmured, arching her back.

He leaned forward, flicking his tongue across her erect nipple. He closed his lips around it tightly, sucking strongly. Hermione mewled slightly, his administrations sending a flash of arousal through her core. His mouth left her breasts as he circled her waist with his strong arms, and pulled her off his lap and onto the mattress. He stretched out on top of her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Hermione's legs hitched over his bum, spreading herself for his invasion. Theodore bit down into her shoulder roughly as he thrusted into her fully with one stroke.

Hermione cried out as he finally filled her, the mixture of pleasure and pain shooting down to her womb. His thrusts were long and fast-reaching new heights of pleasure as he felt each ripple and clench from Hermione's core. Hermione gasped, meeting each agonizing thrust with one of her own. Theo kissed her fiercely, inhaling deeply as she prolonged their kiss. Each was slicked with sweat as their bodies continued to move against each other in a sweet, tormenting dance of sensuality. Her arms wrapped around his abdomen, nails scratching down his back as she arched her breasts into his chest.

Theo's lips lazily left her mouth, dropping kisses and bites down her neck. Hermione moaned along with Theodore as each grew close to completion. His thrusts grew slightly more frantic as his control slipped, and his breathing more erratic.

He wanted to make this last longer, to keep this moment going forever, but he had reached his limit as Hermione continued to moan his name and meet his thrusts. Theo felt Hermione ripple around his length as she peaked.

"Theo! Ohhhhhhhh!" Hermione bit out as she climaxed, thrashing her head on the pillow.

He thrusted into her a dozen more times to prolong her climax, and then he too achieved orgasm. "Bloody hell, 'Mione." He groaned as he came with a flash.

Hermione felt his cum spurt within her, and Theo slightly trembled against her as he came back down from his orgasm. Hermione kissed him gently, flicking her tongue against his lips. His lips parted for her tongue, and they dueled briefly. Pulling away, panting, Hermione smiled at him. Theodore rolled off of her, pulling her to him as he did. Hermione wrapped herself around his relaxed body, feeling very content and peaceful.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing a small kiss onto his chest.

Theodore shook his head, "No, thank you."

"For what?" Hermione smiled.

"You've changed me." Theo whispered.

Hermione kissed his chest. "I like you the way you are, Theo."

"I am a different man when I am with you, Hermione. I want to be all that you deserve." Theodore murmured.

Hermione's heart beat wildly in her chest. "I don't deserve you."

Theodore sighed, "You've got it wrong."

"Shhhh. Let's just hold each other for now." Hermione whispered, tightening her grip on him. She wasn't sure how, but Theodore Nott had captured more than just her attention and that left her confused and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for my lovely readers. I'm still writing the Dramione version, not yet happy with what I've got for it. BUT. Here's the Theomione. I think I'll do between five and seven chapters more, and this version will be complete. No need for a whole new drama. Plus, I'd like to pursue a challenge one of my readers, 23Nelly, has presented me with. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Theodore woke Tuesday morning with a ridiculous smile on his face. Hermione had reluctantly gone to classes this morning, braving the day with a slight hangover. He, however, had decided to stay in bed for another few hours much to Hermione's distaste. He had tried to persuade her to join him, pulling out his charm and cocky grins but Hermione had gathered her books, and with a chaste kiss, had left him. He wasn't surprised, due to Hermione's love for all things academic-but his pride definitely took a hit as she hadn't seem at all perturbed by his methods of persuasion. Perhaps they could use that academic love of hers in the bedroom sometime, or maybe even an empty classroom…

Theo groaned, rolling over on the bed. Her side of his bed had grown cold, but still smelled of her. He breathed in deeply. "You're such a sap." He muttered to himself. He couldn't stop that goofy smile from returning, shaking his head. "You've lost your touch, dear boy." He rolled back onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

He heard his door open, and he breathed in sharply-hope creeping into his body. He moved his arm slightly, peeking at the intruder.

"Hey, Theodore." Pansy greeted, moving towards his bed.

Theodore's hard-on instantly disappeared. He returned his arm back over his eyes.

"Anything you need, Pansy?" Theodore sighed heavily.

Pansy sat on the edge of his bed, chuckling quietly. "Still sleeping in the nude, darling?"

Theodore clutched the sheet firmly, pulling it up higher his torso with his free hand. "As always." He answered warily.

Pansy eyed Theodore more closely. His hair was disheveled, sticking up in random patches. His toned body tense, being caressed by the silk blue sheets. She could make out the outline of his lower half easily through the thin material, and she knew she was not a happy sight for him.

"Not happy to see me, Theodore?" Pansy pouted easily, her hand skimming his thigh.

Theodore's leg tensed, and he flinched at the contact. "Something you need?"

"You." Pansy purred, inching closer to his form.

Theodore's arm slid off his eyes, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Not that again, Pansy. You know I won't romp in the sheets with you." He flippantly stated, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"And why was that?" She asked between clenched teeth.

Theodore sighed. "Multiple reasons. The main one being you're Draco's shag, not mine."

"I don't belong to anyone, Nott." Pansy said slyly, leaning forward to kiss his jaw.

Theodore moved his head just out of reach, so Pansy's kiss landed on the side of his neck. "Not that you wouldn't like to. Let me guess, Draco isn't putting out again." He replied, his eyebrow rising in question.

Pansy's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. "I'm done with him. He's gotten too boring." Pansy crawled over Theodore's lap to straddle him. "But I hear you can get very…creative." She whispered huskily into his ear.

Any other time, Theodore probably would have just given in to Pansy. After all, his reputation did precede him. However, he was given hope that he could be different. As false as that hope seemed to him, he knew that if he did become Pansy's plaything for the morning, that he would lose Hermione Granger completely. He wasn't ready for that. Pansy had tried to fool around with him on various occasions, usually once things weren't panning out for her and Draco. It seemed he was always second best when it came to the Malfoy. He just wasn't sure what angle he was going to have to use in order to get her off of him.

Pansy had kissed a trail of wet kisses up his neck at this point, her hands slightly scratching down his abdomen. Theodore moved his head away, preventing her from kissing his lips.

"No, Pansy." Theodore grunted, grabbing her wrists to stop their journey towards his thighs.

Pansy laughed quietly, "Don't play games with me, Nott. You don't have to play hard to get, I want you rough and dominant. I hear you like that game, maybe add some handcuffs…"

Theodore flinched at her brazen words. "I'm not playing. I'm serious. Get off before I remove you by force."

"Don't tease me like that, Nott." Pansy murmured, grinding onto his lap.

Theodore roughly grabbed Pansy's upper arms, easily twisting them both so that she landed beneath him on the bed on her back. She arched her back, thrusting her ample cleavage into his face. "That's better." She whispered.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist, trying to pull him closer. He shook his head, freeing her arms as he tried to sit up. He grabbed her ankles, pulling them apart so that he could sit back on his heels. Pansy unbuttoned several of her blouse's buttons eagerly. "You've had a head start. You're already naked for me."

Theodore groaned. "Fuck. No, Pansy." He twisted himself off the bed, falling onto the floor with the sheet. He quickly stood, wrapping it around his waist.

Pansy huffed, "Get back here and finish what you started."

"I didn't start anything! You tried to! I do not want to shag, Pansy." Theodore yelled, walking backwards towards his bedroom door.

Pansy's face contorted in rage. She hastily redid her buttons, rolling off the bed onto her feet gracefully. She straightened her skirt and blouse as she strode towards him. "If you're too much of a wanker to do the job, I'll find someone else. And to think, you're the infamous 'sex' god." Pansy snarled, grabbing the door handle and roughly pulling it open.

Theodore moved aside as she stormed out of his room, slamming the door shut behind her. Theodore ran his hands through his hair, falling backwards onto his bed. "Not anymore. That's not me." He murmured harshly, trying to convince himself. The door knob turned once more, and Theodore tensed. Round two of Pansy.

"Hey, sexy." Hermione smiled easily, tossing her bag onto his floor as she briskly walked towards him.

Theodore sat up, a tight smile on his lips. He reached out for her, as she walked into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. "Classes were very boring without you." She murmured against his lips.

Theodore smiled, pulling away slightly. "Oh really? Well, it was you who insisted you simply had to go."

"I'm glad I did. We had two quizzes and four assignments due, Theo. You're falling behind." She tutted, running her hands through his thick hair.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I know. I'll make it up. Word of honor."

She kissed him again, purring. "You better."

"Or what, Miss Granger?" Theodore arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Hermione giggled. "No sex." She shrugged easily, giving him another kiss.

"What a typical woman, using sex as a weapon." Theodore laughed heartily, pulling her down onto the bed with him.

Hermione laughed with him, snuggling next to him. He put his arms around her, holding her to him as his fingers gently stroked her arm. Hermione kissed his chest. "You know, we're going to have to talk about lastnight."

"I know." Theodore agreed.

"But…?" Hermione trailed off.

He smiled sadly at her. "Not now, okay? I've missed you."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Did you?"

"Extremely so. I've become a sap." Theodore chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Hermione hid her face against his shoulder. "I missed you too." She whispered shyly.

* * *

**Ta da! There you are. What a sneakysnake that Pansy! What does she think she's doing?! D' you think Hermione will find out that Pansy tried to seduce Theo? Or will Pansy twist the story to her favor? Da da dada daaaa! I'm sorry it's not so long. I promised a reader I'd upload today, so here it is. BTW!**

**Check out her story. It's Dramione, and I love it. Her author name is ToriLynnSlytherin and the story is Safe and Sound. Love it.**

**Oh, and thanks for the follows on Twitter. If you haven't yet, and would like to.. My twitter is JesicaSchauer. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't want to say I've given up on the Dramione version….but I think it's died out for me. I'm too in love with Theo for Hermione in this fanfiction. Fell under my own spell. If you would like to take over the Dramione version, just PM me and I'll pick whoever is better suited/has good ideas for it. I'm sorry! :(((**_

* * *

_Earlier..._

Blaise sat in the Slytherin lounge, trying to finish his alchemy essay so that he could go frolic with his friends at Hogsmeade tomorrow night due to a special event Dumbledore had set up to give the students a break from classes. Classes today had been hell for him, especially Alchemy due to his extreme hangover from the party of the night before. However, he enjoyed Destiny's parties far too much to ditch classes the next day. At least he was finished for the day, having had his afternoon class cancelled. He set down his quill for a small break when Pansy came into the Slytherin lounge, slamming her books down onto the table.

"I absolutely hate him." She muttered, roughly tossing her bag onto the floor.

Blaise's eyebrow raised in question. "Who, my dear?" He asked curiously.

Pansy looked up, startled to see him. "Sorry. Didn't realize I wasn't alone."

"Yes, you did. You need to talk to someone though, and here I am, willing to listen." Blaise smiled, patting the space beside him on the couch.

Pansy rolled her eyes, smiling slyly as she crossed the distance between them. She tucked her legs under her as she sat on the couch, leaning against Blaise. He put his arm around her, pulling her against him. "Now, who has upset you in such a manner?" He asked, his thumb rubbing her arm soothingly.

Pansy sighed, melting into Blaise's side. "Draco."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Isn't he always? Why do you let him get to you, Pans?"

"I 'dunno… I want him." Pansy pouted.

Blaise chuckled. Pansy was quite spoiled in her life, and she was very used to getting exactly what she wanted. Blaise wasn't sure if Pansy wanted Draco because he was so unattainable or if she truly liked him. Whichever way it was, it was her unfortunate luck that she wanted someone who didn't even know himself what he wanted. Still, he had to admit that the duo would be a power couple if Draco got his head out of his ars long enough to notice. Each of their families was very wealthy and both have powerful pureblood backgrounds. Blaise imagined Draco's father would be delighted with the match, as would be the Dark Lord.

"Maybe you need to play him off, Pans." Blaise shrugged.

Pansy stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that maybe you should play his game. Act like you don't need him any more than he needs you, refuse him when he does want you, and get him jealous… Play him off." Blaise smirked.

Pansy seemed to mull this over. "That'd be harder than you make it seem. Draco doesn't get jealous very easily."

Blaise scoffed. "Are you joking? He gets jealous faster than it takes to fool Crabbe and Goyle."

Pansy blanched, "Not when it comes to me." Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she bit her lip.

Blaise groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his free hand. "You don't know that. He's never had to be jealous when it comes to you because you're always available to him."

"I am not!" Pansy bristled, shoving at Blaise's warm body.

Blaise was not deterred by her aggression, and pulled her tighter against him. "Yeah? When's the last time you refused him?" Blaise asked, amused by her refusal.

"Well, last time was…was…" Pansy trailed off, then sagged against the couch. "Never." She whispered. Pansy wondered when she had thrown away her pride for his sake, and when his happiness and pleasure had overshadowed her own. She was not such a selfless lover with others, and it wasn't like her to be weak or sappy with any boy.

Blaise patted her back gently, removing his arm from around her shoulders. "See what I mean? Play his game, Pans." He picked his quill back up, and continued his essay-clearly a dismissal.

Pansy stood up shakily, smoothing her skirt. She stood beside him. "How do I make him jealous?"

Blaise's eyes traveled up Pansy's body, from her slim legs to her flared hips then her ample breasts straining against her blouse. "Well," he drawled, "you could get with one of his best mates, and then refuse him when he claims you. I suppose that would drive him crazy for you, love." Blaise murmured, letting his fingertips graze the sliver of skin showing between her blouse and skirt. Blaise felt his member stirring as fantasies of taking her on this very couch plagued his mind.

"Perfect." Pansy smiled slyly, ignorant of Blaise's thought patterns. "Who are his best mates? There's Crabbe, and Goyle…" Her face scrunched in disgust. "They aren't really his friends, just his goons."

Blaise continued to graze her skin. "I agree. It seems there's me, and Theo-"

"Theo! Of course! He usually has liaisons, doesn't he? He could make it quite interesting…" Pansy giggled with the thought of rumors that she had heard concerning Theodore and his preferences in the bedroom.

Blaise frowned, thinking of the time spent between Theo and Granger. "I don't think he'll go for it, Pansy. He hasn't succumbed to you yet, has he? Maybe you should try someone else…" Blaise's hands circled her waist gently.

Pansy frowned down at Blaise. "Are you saying I can't land him? What? Aren't I pretty enough?" She pouted at him, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You're plenty pretty enough, Pans. He's just got someone right now to scratch his itch." Blaise hinted, not wanting to mention Granger and upset Pansy once before.

Pansy appeared puzzled, "Someone else? But who? I don't rememb-" She froze.

Blaise also stiffened, knowing the light bulb had lit for her. He braced himself for her anger.

"You mean that Mudblood Granger?! He would prefer that Gryffindor slut over me?!" She screeched, stamping her foot.

Blaise flinched, "Don't say such things, Pansy. 'Mione isn't the stuck up girl we thought she was. She's made a grand change this year. I am quite fond of her-"

Pansy slapped him, causing a gasp to come from Blaise's lips as he slowly turned his head back to her. He stood abruptly, both his hands grabbing her wrists tightly, wrenching them down to her sides. Pansy's eyes flashed with fear, but she quickly hid it against a mask of cool indifference.

"Don't you say such blasphemous lies about that-that monster. She's not our kind." She hissed, "She's trash."

Blaise's grip tightened, "Shut up." He growled, earning a flinch from Pansy. "You don't know what you're talking about. She has become a friend of mine, and if you speak one more ill word about her in front of me then I will have to put you back into your place, Perkinson." His eyes glowed with spite; however, his words remained a low growl-never rising in volume. "Your position in this house, and school, is thanks to me, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. Without us, or our friendship, you will become a nobody-even with your pureblood and riches." He paused, staring down into her eyes. "Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Pansy had many conflicting emotions while he spoke. Part of her wanted to knee him in the groin and call him very foul names for protecting that Gryffindor goody good. There was another part of her that wanted to nod, and scamper from the room and hide until he was in a better mood. And then there was that part of her that wanted to fuck the living daylights out of him right now. She could feel herself gaining moisture from his dominant behavior, and harsh words. His hands tightened on her wrists and she wanted to grind her body against his. She couldn't explain it. Maybe she was just tired of having to be the dominant in the bedroom, and liked this change of pace. Whatever it was, it was heating her up.

Blaise cocked his head as he noticed a change comeover Pansy. Once second she was bristling with anger, then quaking in fear, and now she was flushed and breathing rapidly. Her pupils dilated, and her lips were parted as her eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth. Could it be possible that Pansy was turned on from his harsh words? Blaise tightened his grip once again on her wrists, to gauge her reaction. She inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes tightly before opening them while licking her lips.

"Are you hot for me, Pansy?" Blaise murmured huskily.

Pansy nodded, "Yes." She searched his face, looking for an invitation. He didn't appear to be rejecting her, so she took a step closer, and craned her neck to kiss his neck cautiously. Blaise stiffened, and Pansy froze, her mouth still hovering over his neck.

Blaise pulled her arms behind her back, causing her to arch her back. He took a step forward, so that their bodies were meshed together. Pansy moaned quietly, straining against his hands, itching to touch him. Blaise easily overpowered her, keeping her hands behind her back.

"No." He ordered quietly. His deep voice vibrated within Pansy, causing an ache deep inside her.

She rubbed herself against him best she could with her hands trapped, mewling softly as he bent one of his legs for her to shamelessly grind on.

"I want you to cum like this." Blaise told her sternly in her ear, sweat beading on his body from the effort of holding himself back from taking her.

Pansy nodded, continuing to hump his leg, moaning. Blaise's tongue teased her earlobe, teeth grazing then biting. She could feel herself getting close, increasing her pace. "Please, kiss me." She begged.

Blaise pulled back from her ear to look into her eyes, "No."

"Please, I need you. Touch me, let me touch you." Pansy pleaded, eyes hazed with lust.

Blaise debated giving her the shagging of her life, right here. But then he remembered she chose Theodore over him to enrage Draco, and suddenly he felt less generous with her. He waited until he knew she was about to orgasm, then abruptly unbent his leg, nearly causing her to fall if it wasn't for his hands clasped on her wrists holding her up.

"Wha-" Pansy groaned, "No, I was close, please-" She tried to rub her body against his but Blaise took a step back and gently pushed her back-releasing her wrists.

"Don't talk shit about Hermione Granger again." Blaise said sternly, a smirk teasing his lips. He sat before Pansy would notice the effect their little encounter had on him. He wasn't sure he could resist her if she touched him there.

Pansy's eyes widened, "You're going to leave me like this?"

"Theodore's room is just up those staircases, second door on your right-I believe." Blaise grunted, already writing his essay.

Pansy felt mortified as she stood there, and she wasn't sure what to do. She had never been the subject of such a tease. "But, Blaise, please…" She whispered.

Blaise ignored her, his quill flying across the parchment about different potions. "Not used to people saying no, Pans?" He asked, absently.

Pansy's lip curled, "You're not the one I want anyway." Pansy wasn't sure those words were true, but her had hurt her and she now wanted to hurt him back. She stiffened her back, then sashayed up the staircase in search of Theodore Nott, infamous sex god here at Hogwarts.

As soon as she was out of sight, Blaise threw down his quill and leaned back against the couch. He stared down into his lap, groaning. "Fuck." He gathered his books, and trudged to his room, ready to get a little relief.

* * *

**_There you all are! Confusion from everyone about who they want, eh? This is the part before Pansy tries to seduce Theodore. Poor Blaise. Do you feel bad for Pansy at all? Leave me your thoughts in a review/PM! 3 I love you all._**


End file.
